


【精灵宝可梦/PM同人/瞬遥】岚初幼崽期同人文集（2012-2015）

by Oborotsukiyo



Series: 一个同人文手的苦逼成长史 [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, 丰缘大陆, 早期同人, 架空, 短篇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 71,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oborotsukiyo/pseuds/Oborotsukiyo
Summary: 这里大部分是比早期还早的……呃……姑且称之为幼崽时期（捂脸）的同人文。集中在2012-2015年段，少量2017年的作品出没。非常非常非常……幼稚。对。大部分都是黑历史……部分是瞬遥同人（PM动画丰缘篇-小瞬/小遥），部分是PM原创小说及其他短篇。主要作品包括：瞬遥短篇集录（5-6篇）；矫情的处女作（高亮不建议看）；各种坑掉的PM原创小说（也不建议看）。以上按时间顺序排列。
Relationships: Haruka | May/Shuu | Drew, 精灵宝可梦-瞬遥
Series: 一个同人文手的苦逼成长史 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957426
Kudos: 1





	1. 作品目录

**【岚初幼崽期同人文集：作品目录】**

* * *

**以下主要收录：**

2012-2015年间的【幼崽期】作品，

少量作品是2016、2017年的约稿。

作品按照时间顺序排列。

**===2012·2013===**

（高亮：本时期作品只有历史意义， **不建议观看。** 仅存档用。）

【瞬遥】《如果你还记得》

_简介：处女作，（当时流行的）网文套路， 非常恶俗。非常恶俗。非常恶俗。 **坑了。**_

【水都守护神】《归叶》

_简介：比上面那个好一点点，但是好不了多少。只是因为写得短才没有原型毕露。_

【瞬遥】《红》

_简介： 非常矫情的迷之言情小说。很恶心的措辞，很俗套的情节，建议不要点开。_

【PM原创】《藤原传》

_简介：比处女作好不到哪里去的谜之PM原创同人。推理解密剧情流。带点三流轻小说风格…… **坑了。**_

**===2014·2015===**

【瞬遥】《未尽之途》

_简介：没啥好说的，相比上阶段仅仅是写得能看了而已，内核还是恶俗＋OOC……_

【PM原创】《逆光》

_简介：当时阿尔修斯×小智这个邪教CP我嗑上头了（？），剧情编得还行， **坑了。**_

【PM原创】《米琪那的故事集》

_简介：米琪那系列今生篇。短段子集合。《逆光》的一个补充和番外……_

【瞬遥】《碎月物语》

_简介：《平家物语》仿作，丰缘历史架空，武士瞬×斋宫遥的爱情历史小说。 **坑了。**_

**===2016·2017===**

【瞬遥】雨中的紫阳花

_简介：意识流短篇小说，日系风格。小遥未得到就已经失去的恋爱。_

【瞬遥】花笺：散文诗四首

_简介：散文诗习作，泰戈尔《园丁集》《飞鸟集》选诗仿作。_

【瞬遥】时光的香气

_简介：2017年瞬遥同人本《可能性》约稿。瞬遥结婚前的一点点平淡故事。_

【瞬遥/PM】幸福的秘密

_简介：婚后老夫老妻的瞬＆遥。他们的女儿月子在恋爱中小小的烦恼和幸福。_

**E.N.D.**


	2. 【瞬遥】如果你还记得

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我不想承认这玩意是我写的。  
> 懒得排版了，看得伤眼睛……  
> PS：看了下时间……原来我当时只有十三岁呢，怪不得（擦汗）

【原创】 如果你还记得。

（因为本文不采用AG中最后两集的情节，所以这里力壮鸡并没有进化。  
这里遥的全名是千里遥。瞬的全名是星守瞬。 以上。）

在温软的旧时光里蛰伏着的记忆，是伸向天边的铁轨，不敢去触碰也再无交集。  
而那些年华的浮沉，谁忘了，谁一直都记得。 ——题记

\------Part1------

橙华市黄昏最热闹的一条街道。路旁葱茏的榕树枝桠显现出突兀的青色，几只孩童游戏用的纸鸢斜斜掠过被渲染成暖桔色的天穹。偶尔有潮湿的空气集结成风，日式古宅门前刻着模糊字迹的竹节摇曳着发出清响。百货商场的大型电视上正播放着芳缘地区最后一场华丽大赛，熙熙攘攘的浪潮中有不少人驻足观看。少女将一只手放在头顶上以遮挡刺眼的阳光，倚靠着一旁的树篱，在绚丽招式的间隙间安静地微笑。

宝贝球里钻出一只狩猎凤蝶。轻轻扑打了几下翅膀飞到少女头上，眼眸间依稀闪烁着华丽成熟的光彩。千里遥温和地望着多年的伙伴，朱唇轻启。

“呐，自从那次以后…我们就很少参加华丽大赛了吧？”

“说起来，真的是很怀念那。”

是的，怀念。

不光是对那深深浅浅的记忆的怀念，过去又埋藏了多少不为人知的痛楚。

这些时光不想去忆起，也无力再忆起。

“下面邀请最后一位协调家——瞬！”

主持人薇薇安的话透过音响传入少女的耳膜。宝蓝色瞳眸微颤了一下，深沉的思绪铺天盖地而来。

是他……

画面中苍绿发色的少年依然帅气。假面蔷薇的招式依然华丽优雅。可是千里遥的眼中悄无声息地蒙上一层水雾，胸中的苦涩无声地侵蚀着心脏。

他瘦了。

可自己又有什么资格再去关心他呢？

明明是自己，亲手把那个少年从身边推开的啊。

“假面蔷薇——最后的花瓣之舞。”

是少年清澈的声线。粉色的花瓣洒满全场，没有一个观众注意到，少女已经悄悄离开了这里。

********

千里遥回到橙华道馆的时候已经是华灯初上。眼镜少年正坐在门口的台阶上给沙奈朵喂能量方块，望见不远处的身影连忙站起身来，神色由紧张转为释然。

“今天为什么这么晚回来？”千里胜懂事地帮少女提着手中的东西，“真是的…又迷路了吧？女孩子晚上一个人很危险的。”

“小胜…别总把我当成小孩子嘛。”遥撇了撇嘴，“再怎么说，我也是橙华道馆的馆主哎！”

“是是是…馆主大人，我做好饭了你要不要来吃？”

“油嘴滑舌！”遥笑骂道。暖色的灯光下大门被轻轻掩上。

********

晚饭后。

“小胜…”遥浅啜了一口绿茶，看向正在厨房里洗碗的弟弟，“我…最近想去一趟橘子群岛。”

“诶？”

“最近事太多了。”千里遥淡淡地道，“想去散散心。”

“我准备明天就出发。这些孩子，还有道馆的事务就麻烦你和沙奈朵了。”

少女将腰包里妙蛙花，冰精灵和刚比的宝贝球拿了出来，放到桌子上。窗外深蓝微茫的天空已经被点缀着星宸的夜幕遮掩了。不远处的广场上零星坠起几点夏日的花火，窗台上的玻璃缸里一尾银鱼悠然地浅浮于苔石之间。垂下的棕色发丝将遥的半边侧脸埋入阴影，小胜见状也没有再说什么。

“姐姐放心吧。还有，晚安。”

“…嗯。晚安。”

少女关卧室门的动作顿了一下。窗外寻来一阵微凉的夜风将鱼缸里的清水吹出皱纹。静止着的银色轻微的摆了摆尾巴。  
【To be continued】

\------Part2------

时光无声且令人害怕。

两年前的雨夜定格了千里遥一生的梦魇。

记忆里是一群黑衣人劫持了她还有一个她不认识的女孩。女孩说她的名字是星守绫，瞬  
的亲生妹妹。

千里遥也无法忘记那样的瞬——

握着神奇宝贝球的手颓然垂下，红白球体落在地上发出清脆的响声。额前的刘海遮住了  
他的表情，眼眸里的光芒一点一点消失，最后只保留着静寂的绿色。

——【哥哥，救我！】

黑衣人将被捆起来的绫丢入了大狼犬的包围圈中。雷声伴着女孩的哭喊在雨夜显得尤为  
清晰。千里遥悲哀地看着瞬的心灵在死亡的狞笑下渐渐动摇，却没有柔弱的哭泣。

——【放开绫。】

黑衣人冷笑。【不管你的心上人了吗？星守。】

——【…我说了，放了绫！】

少年强压住内心的痛苦大喊道。星守绫拼命挣开绳子躲到哥哥背后，脸上是惊魂未定和劫后余生的喜悦。千里遥决绝地笑了，没有看到瞬眼中的一点晶莹。

原来，你根本不会在乎我么？瞬。

连一丝动摇，一点内疚不曾有。

我要的不多。只要你还记得我，能够将你的万分之一目光传给我，这就够了，真的够了。

——【对不起。遥。】

——【……】

——【那个星守瞬…那个在乎你的星守瞬…不是我…】

——【……】

——【绫是我的妹妹，我必须救她。】

——【……】

——【对不起。放弃我吧…千里。】

——【……】

——【放弃我吧……】

——【放弃我吧……】

——【千里。】

——【千里。】

“瞬！”

千里遥醒来的时候已是午夜时分。窗前的月亮依旧借着柔光温和地抚摸少女的脸颊，不论时间。微灼的液滴滚落下来润湿了枕巾。遥翻了个身，将头埋在柔软的织物中。熟悉的气息就像内心深处蛰伏着的安心。

无论时间怎样尘封，自己还是没有办法完完全全放下吗。

在道馆战斗中看到使用毒蔷薇的人就会想起瞬。

在小胜去关东的时候看电视里的华丽大赛会莫名的心慌。

感到孤独的夜晚里还是会做这样的梦。

一切的一切都和他有关。那个绿发少年星守瞬。

千里遥曾想倾其一生爱慕的，如今又多么痛恨的人呢。

脸带泪痕的少女渐渐睡去。星罗棋布，夜空中流溢出一条明亮璀璨的银河。月光依然辉映着夜间的所有，不论时间。

【To be continued】

\----part3----

雪白的游轮在碧波万顷上航行。几只长翅鸥鸣叫着掠过天际，午后的阳光穿透微咸的海风为它们的翎毛渲染上珠灰的颜色。不远处可以看到绿意葱茏的岛屿，汽笛悠长的声音打破静谧。

这是夏日的海洋所独有的美丽。

千里遥有些慵懒地靠在甲板边的木制躺椅上看力壮鸡和狩猎凤蝶小声地议论着什么，而卡咪龟正在她身旁吸着果汁。偶尔会看到几只小鱼跃出使水面泛起波纹。粼粼的同心圆很快被螺旋桨搅乱，碎了一地的光斑。

一根细细的钓线没入水中。戴着草帽的星守绫将太阳精灵抱起放在膝上，再次提线。一只闪着银色鳞光的鱼被甩了上来。少女站起身来满意地看着已经装了十几条鱼的小桶，太阳精灵也顺势跳了下来，将耳朵好奇地凑近那簇银色的扑倏轻响。小桶里的水忽然被溅了起来，太阳精灵猝不及防，满脸都是透明的水珠。

“太阳精灵！…真是的，不要那么调皮啦。”绫摘下草帽将束在里面的黑发散开，抱起太阳精灵向船舱走去。“上次你就是因为这个掉到水里的！我们两个可都不会游泳哎，拜托，乖一点好吗？”

“muyi~”太阳精灵被抱的极其不舒服，粉红色的双脚不断踢蹬着想要逃掉。绫只好提心吊胆的在微微颠簸的甲板上让太阳精灵安静下来。

“太阳精灵……啊！”绫脚下一滑，便极快地坠进海里。碧浪飞溅和海流中心挣扎着的身影吸引了一大批人，可是大家都没有水系神奇宝贝，只能眼睁睁地看着黑发少女一点一点被冷酷的大海吞噬，耗尽黑暗来临之际的绝望。

“雨翅蛾，去救绫！”游轮上的红衣小姐领着一个带着草帽的少年匆匆赶来。漂亮的掷球姿势，白色的翼翅在红光乍现后的空气中振颤出簌簌轻响。与此同时千里遥的卡咪龟也跑到了它身边，斗志满满地甩了甩尾巴。

“拜托了,雨翅蛾（卡咪龟）！”少年和少女同时向自己的神奇宝贝投以信任的目光。多年的默契无需多言，对方的一颦一笑皆是自己记忆里最熟悉的过往。白色身影聚起水波让高速旋转着的卡咪龟以最快速度冲向那溺水少女，看见已经虚脱的绫抓着卡咪龟安全地抵达了甲板，众人均松了一口气。少年眉宇间的阴霾终于消散了，取而代之的是无限的温柔。

一直躲在角落里的太阳精灵怯怯地走上前来。墨黑色的双眸可怜巴巴地注视着浑身湿透的绫，少年一敛眉，刚想训斥它的时候绫忽然睁开了眼睛。长而卷曲的睫毛下露出一点点浅淡的棕色，手指却不偏不倚地弹中它的脑袋。浅紫色的小精灵幽怨地捂住额头，只好再度退回自己的神奇宝贝球里。

“没关系吧，绫？”少年摘下草帽，苍翠的发色刺痛少女的眼睛。“对了，谢谢你…诶？”

“卡咪龟，力壮鸡，狩猎凤蝶，走吧。”遥一脸漠然地与瞬擦肩而过。少年的眼眸中充斥着一丝复杂，微弱的光透过祖母绿刺进少女的眼睛。心里早已流泪。

对不起，我不知道三年后应该以一个怎样的面目来对待你，瞬。

我一直沉溺在自己的记忆里不能自拔，回过头来却发现你早已走远。

无论是以前那个千里遥，还是现在这个千里遥。

如果你还记得。

如果你还记得。

********

其实千里遥并不相信偶然。

在她日趋成熟的世界观里，偶然是一种带有极其不确定性的抽象概念，根本不值得去探究。

但是当她在晚上被那个笑盈盈的黑发少女吓了一跳的时候，就立即悟到一个事实：有的时候，偶然性也是存在的。

“好嘛，遥姐姐~”绫扯着遥的衣袖，和太阳精灵发动双重卖萌攻势。

免疫减半。免疫再减半。心理防线被秒。

棕发少女无奈地垂下了头。“小绫乖，我去还不行吗。”

“耶太好啦！谢谢你哦遥姐姐！”星守绫可爱的脸颊上有兴奋的浅红，“也谢谢遥姐姐的卡咪龟！好可爱哦！”

“kami~”卡咪龟被夸的很受用，露出灿烂的笑容。

于是千里遥最终还是被太阳精灵和小绫半拖半求地梳妆打扮一番后，小步小步挪到了油轮的晚宴现场。

********

现场幕后。

“小…小绫，你觉得这样真的没问题吗？”鹅黄色裙裾随主人轻盈的脚步摆动。脸微微有些红的少女瞪了一眼躲在角落里偷笑的力壮鸡，试探着向小绫问道。

“很漂亮啦，很漂亮！”星守绫狡黠的笑着，“哥哥说他今天不会来的嘛，而且我只对爸爸说你是我好朋友，你那么在乎干什么？”

“星守绫！”遥难为情地娇斥道。“我和他，根本什么都不是……”

【谁信啦~】

星守绫望着遥的背影，和太阳精灵抱着笑成一团。一只精灵从深红色的幕布里探了出来，绫也默契地对着它比了一个“OK”的手势。那抹浅绿色以极快的速度隐入幕布，嘴角勾出一条优雅的弧度。

【第一次作战计划，成功！】

********

晚宴上身着白色衬衫的少年优雅地吸着饮料，深绿色眸子百无聊赖地看向平柑岛的夜景。海面上零星升起几点渔火，假面蔷薇抱着自己成束的花苞闲闲立在一旁，眼睛时不时望向少年和少年身后的幕布，露出一丝暧昧的窃笑。

“假面蔷薇，你最近很奇怪啊。”瞬看着假面蔷薇的眼睛第十一次瞟向自己身后，有些不解。“最近不舒服？之前也没见你晕船嘛。”

“rose~rose~”浅绿色小精灵将花束抱得更紧了，摆出一副‘你看错了’的无辜表情。余光瞥见瞬身后颤悠悠伸出来的一只小手，它算是彻底放了心，安静地等待着主人公的到来。

“那个…小绫你在哪里？”远处一抹纤细的浅黄迈着细碎的小步呼唤着。假面蔷薇嘴角上提10度，来了。

“小绫？”遥看到那个黑发少女正在一抹白影旁眉飞色舞地说着什么，微微有些嗔怒：“这样很容易走丢的！别在那个大叔旁边捣乱了，快过来！”

“好姐姐~过来嘛过来嘛！”我哥哥的背影，真的有很沧桑吗？星守绫拼命忍住自己的笑意，心里道。

“真是拿你没办法…”遥叹了口气，走上前去。“不好意思这给孩子你添麻烦了……瞬？！”

“遥……是你？”星守瞬不可置信地望向遥，“你，你怎么会来的？”

“那个，要是没事的话我去喝杯饮料。”绫在遥还没有把那句‘星守绫你说这是怎么回事’给吼出来之前，便已拉着一旁的假面蔷薇和力壮鸡跑远。

保护一下那两个人的小世界吧~绫和假面蔷薇神秘地一笑。

********

“听说，你继承了橙华道馆。”瞬轻轻地说，深邃的眼睛望向少女。“没有参加华丽大赛吗？”

“道馆需要人打理。”千里遥淡笑着将杯中剩余的柳橙汁一饮而尽。“那个时候小胜还没有到年龄。”

“…那这次来橘子群岛呢？”

“只是想散散心。将道馆交给小胜后，生活闲了很多。”

瞬，你怎么可以知道。

你又怎能懂得。

每天每天应付大量挑战者已经成了习惯。只有在战斗的时候才不会想起你，才可以治愈那莫名的心痛。

我知道小绫是很可爱的女孩子，就像我的妹妹一样。我亦知道，三年前你的选择是正确的，只有那样才能无愧你的父亲。那种抉择的艰难，我能明白，我都明白。

可是我很迷茫。我永远忘不了你说那句话的眼神，是那样平静而无波。好像我只是一个廉价的，不值得去珍惜的人偶。

【我不配。放弃我吧……千里。】

【放弃我吧……】

【千里。】

那样的淡然。似乎要让人痛到骨髓里去，迷离破碎了心扉。

“失陪了。”遥有些失控地站起来，褐发遮住了表情。“还有些事要忙，可以借一步吗？”

“等等，遥。”瞬叫住了想要快速离去的少女，眼眸里恍惚间掠过忧伤。一如那夜。

“三年前的事…对不起。”

“……”

“绫是我的亲妹妹。我不想让她死。”

“……”

“所以，我们还能…”

“那些事情都过去了。”少女淡淡地答道，“不要再提了，都过去了。”

再提那些事只能徒增心痛。碎了的杯子，永远拼不回来不是吗？

虽然我一直用麻木掩饰自己。虽然我又是那样倾其一生地喜欢着你。

泪与痛交织的感受，我都知道。

我都……知道。

“遥，我们还能回去吗。”少年垂下漂亮的眼睫。

“……”

“我知道你还记得。遥。”

【我知道你还记得。遥。】

【放弃我吧……千里。】

【遥。】

【遥。】

【千里。】

【千里。】

“够了。”遥咬紧唇，远处那个黑发少女的身影越来越清晰。力壮鸡跑到主人身边，眉眼间还残留着刚刚的兴奋，似乎一点也没有察觉到少女的失态。

终究还是个孩子呢。遥在心里低低地叹道。不过这样也好，自己最不喜欢的事情就是被别人看穿心思。

“力壮鸡，该回去了。”少女牵起裙角，不顾绫和身后精灵诧异的表情，逃一般跑出大厅。

“什么！？”

神奇宝贝中心的房间里忽然传出一个女孩的声音。绫一脸不可置信地瞪着绿发少年，“哥，好不容易到了这里，你却要去伊树？”

“嗯。”瞬烦躁的应着，绿眸看不出波澜。不正常的平静更加惹怒了绫。

“到底，到底是怎么回事！”她着急地一跺脚，眼神恨恨，“是你说要和遥姐姐一起旅行，不是吗？”

“别和我提她！”少年忽然气愤地吼道，“绫，你先出去，你让我一个人静一静可以吗？”

“你……”绫眼中含泪，甩上房门转身跑进了楼梯间。

瞬有些意外自己的表现。一直以来，星守瞬都是以优雅冷静的面目出现在众人面前，今天是为什么？

居然为了她向小绫发脾气。

心里是一团乱麻般。少女的一颦一笑，早已影印在他的脑海里，不曾挥去。

自己一直所骄傲的矜持和成熟，在面对她充满纯真期待的眸子里，无从选择地一点一点掺杂进温柔。

而这又到底是为什么？

“rose~rose~”

假面蔷薇不知何时钻出了神奇宝贝球。它轻盈的跳上床铺，用娇柔而担忧的叫声让绿发少年醒过神来。

“……谢谢。我没事。”淡淡地笑着，抚摸了一下它由柔软花瓣组成的手臂。

一直以来都是假面蔷薇陪伴着。落魄的时候，伤心的时候，快乐的时候。

所以不能让大家担心了，不是吗？

瞬慢慢地坐起来收拾东西。假面蔷薇放松地打了个哈欠，再度钻进神奇宝贝球继续午觉。该说的都说完了，瞬和遥那两个家伙嘛就让他们自己相思去吧。缩进尚有余温的球体里时，它有些坏坏地笑着。

********

黑发少女的脚步渐渐慢下来，长而卷曲的睫毛下隐藏着讥诮的冷芒。小鹿一般的轻捷身影在一个分岔口一闪，便进入了神奇宝贝中心废弃已久的地下室。

啪嗒。

全身处于警戒状态的绫猛地转过身来，将那个黑衣人的行动尽收眼底，他丝毫没有害怕那极寒般的眼神，在离少女五米远之处停下，摘掉帽子优雅地向她行了绅士礼。

“鲁利亚？”绫眯起狭长的眼睛，“你可是稀客啊。”

“尊敬的大小姐，首领已经传来消息。”被唤为鲁利亚的男人保持着谦和的微笑，双手奉上羊皮纸质的华丽卷轴。“首领始终记得大小姐的喜好呢……虽然弄到羊皮纸对现在的我们来说已经很麻烦，但还是这样做了。”

“有什么吩咐？麻烦你告诉他，不要再和我来这一套！”绫的脸色有些差，抢过卷轴摔在地上。

如果你爱我，就不会在十年前把我扔到台阶上，去过寄人篱下的生活了！

再华丽的衣服，再尊贵的地位，对我来说都没有用，不是么。

赤炎松。

后面响起一阵窸窣的脚步声。绫转过头来，只看到几张破败的蜘蛛网。鲁利亚已经走了，恍若梦境一般没有留下一丝痕迹。

和没有来过一样么。他果然是一个善于制造幻觉的人。

少女怔怔地看着前方铺满灰尘的地板，轻叹一声。那卷羊皮纸静静地躺在浮灰之中，里面华丽的字迹透露出它的做工是多么精致。她将它拾起来，用手指拂去灰尘，动作轻柔。

无力感从心中汹涌而出。怎么可以这样欺负人呢。怎么可以呢。

洁白的衣裙沾染上了灰尘。绫将后背抵在墙壁上，像是再也没有力气去支撑自己的身体一样，慢慢地滑了下去。一向只是带有浅浅淡淡的情绪的褐眸中，亮起了一片晶莹。

不，我不能哭啊。明明在被自己最亲近的人背叛后就发誓不再流一滴眼泪的星守绫，你到哪里去了？

少女隐忍地抽泣着。为什么明知是骗局，我还是傻傻的走进了你精心设计好的陷阱，一步一步。

为什么？

【Lily……】

躲在暗处的少年，神情复杂的看着那个卸去了冷漠外壳的少女。轻微的啜泣声回荡在空旷的地下室里，让他的心微微疼痛起来。

她，还是这样放不下么。

刚才鲁利亚的出现让自己有些诧异。按父亲的性格来看，应该不会派遣他最信任的特使来找自己，即使这个捕捉计划关系到火岩队今后的地位。

只会和Lily有关联了么。

第一次见到她时心中便暗暗认定少女性情一定是淡漠而乐观的。没想到她竟然会哭，在无人的角落，在父亲的礼物面前。

【为什么不告诉她真实原因呢，父亲。】

少年低叹一声，踏上通往休息区的路，不再窥视那虚幻的宁静。

======

到这里为止就没有了，应该是坑了


	3. 【水都守护神】归叶

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 剧场版《水都的守护神》观后作。  
> CP大概是小智×拉迪亚斯……

——这是一个关于水之都的故事。  
——确切来说，是一个关于曾居住在水之都的少女，拉迪亚斯的故事。

01.  
水都的夏天还是一如既往的美丽呢。  
她已经说不清自己在这里生活过多长时间——刚刚开始记事的时候，少女的耳畔便充斥着水都河道上清越的船谣歌声。杉树上的鸟雀一拨拨地飞去复而归来，浮动的阳光将外界春夏秋冬的温凉带进小城里来，年复一年始终如一。  
坐在溪岸旁的红发少女将垂下来的发丝撩到耳后，略显好奇地观望着河道上往来不绝的尖角小船。茶色的眼眸忽闪忽闪，顾盼间闪烁着希冀与温柔的光彩。有的旅人朝她友好地挥手示意，她也舒展了眉目，还他们一个淳朴的笑容。  
一个夏天的光景，不算短暂却也不遥远。  
它可以让一棵小树生长四分之一个年轮，可以让神殿里代表夏天的铃铛悬挂九十一天，可以让一个女孩子从稚嫩转变为成熟并且学会担当。可是它却远远不够去铭记，在很多很多年以前，那个热情似火莽撞勇敢，肩上带着一只黄色电器老鼠的训练家男孩。  
——究竟怎样做，才能让我将你的身影，你抛出精灵球的呐喊，你战斗时的每一个动作真正永永远远地记住，印在我的一呼一吸间？  
我亲爱的少年。

02.  
如果不是因为那个训练家小子认错人还扣了她的帽子……呃，那么卡农的心情也不会这么糟糕吧。  
拉迪亚斯躺在神殿的湖边，用爪子扒拉着细软疏松的沙土，听哥哥有一搭没一搭地讲着今天神殿里发生的事情。刚下过雨，泥土还是湿的，兄妹俩并肩躺在上面却感觉很舒服。作为水都的守护者，哥哥平常几乎不出门，最大的乐趣大概就是给自家妹妹唠叨卡农今天的心情好坏和大大小小的琐事之类……怎么比爷爷还要麻烦。拉迪亚斯的目光无聊地从湖面上游移至别处，红白相间的小身体翻了一个个儿，仰面朝天凝视着夏日的夜空。偶尔有鱼类精灵从水中游过的微小声响和杉树舞动枝叶的声响温柔非常地交织起来，透过夜空的间隙，和着星光，像极了黑夜里梦幻的奏鸣曲。  
什么时候才能趁卡农不注意时再偷她的衣服去水都逛逛？顺便去看一下那个红帽子男孩和他可爱的电气老鼠。想起那只小锯鳄呆头呆脑追着自己的傻样儿，精灵不禁迷迷糊糊地笑开了。  
【喂，认真听啦。】拉迪欧斯很不爽地想要拍一下妹妹的脑袋，但是看着拉迪亚斯天然呆的睡颜，终于没有下手。  
【算了算了。晚安，小亚。】  
拉迪欧斯的眼神变得温柔起来。忽然一阵清风吹来，神殿里挂着的季节铃铛便低低地奏响了它们的乐音，那声音连成一片，像是仙女竖琴连绵的和声。  
像是一遍又一遍地提醒着多年以后的她，那些旧日的回忆。

03.  
——为什么会遇到这么难缠的人类？  
红发少女的额头上冒出细密的汗珠，用尽全身的力气却也撼动不了面前的阿利多斯一分一毫。完了，她想，真的要结束了吗？  
她闭上了眼睛。五彩斑斓的幻象光束穿透了她的眼睫，那颜色美丽却令人寒心。  
【十万伏特——上吧皮卡丘！】  
金黄色的耀眼光芒夹带着嗞嗞作响的电流，极快地将幻象光打散在少女的面前。回眸一望，红帽子少年正气喘吁吁地站在她面前，电器老鼠甩了甩尾巴，跳上他肩头，一脸骄傲之色。  
【不可以欺负年轻的美少女啊，欧巴桑——！】  
感受到了精灵猎人们杀气腾腾的目光还有“给我追”的命令声，少年调皮地一笑，拉起她的手向着河道的相反方向跑开。在奔跑的过程中，他的体温夹带着急促的呼吸声，一波一波地沿着指尖烫进她心房里去。  
于是少女便急急地红了脸，尽管在之后的无数个长夜里她总是试图向自己澄清那是因为风的寒意。拉迪亚斯至今还记得很清晰，那时已经是水都的黄昏，河道里的水面一片碧色粼粼的波光，远处的民居和小船在夕阳下被压缩成一道低矮的黑影。长草顶着白花在风中摇动，美得足以震撼人心。  
他稚气而温柔的声音从时间的沙海中慢慢还原开来，充斥在少女的耳边。  
【你上次不说话就走了，我很担心的。你叫什么名字？】  
我现在能不能回答你，我亲爱的少年？  
我的名字是，拉迪亚斯，是水都的拉迪亚斯。

04.  
或许拉迪亚斯做梦也不会想到那两个曾经刁难于她的女人能够闯进神殿，正如她自己永远也料不到最爱的哥哥也有一天会离她而去。  
【快逃，小亚。】  
【如果有什么事的话……可以来找我。我叫小智，很高兴认识你。】  
擦掉脸颊上的泪，少女最后望了一眼神殿，展开红色的羽翼飞出幻象光可以到达的范围，红白相间的身影消失在黑暗中。远处那一点星星般的光芒，是支撑她的精神所不至于倾塌的最后一根支柱。  
【帮帮我，请帮帮我……】  
小智……

05.  
消失了。一切都结束了。  
在那一片朦朦胧胧的光亮里，少女看着拉迪欧斯的身影渐渐变淡，成为白光。想要最后一次碰触他的身体，指尖所及却在一瞬间就化为虚无，像是河水中游曳的银鱼，无数次留给少女一阵水波却让身体轻捷地避开她的手指。  
不。  
不要这样。  
那些光芒温柔地包裹着少女的身体，一如从前哥哥低声抚慰着任性哭闹的她重新入睡。但它们终于还是一点一点地消失、散去，和着夜空中闪烁的星光，模糊了她的视线。  
身体忽然被拥进另一个同样温暖的怀抱，那红衣少年温柔地将她抱住，甚至来不及反应她就已经嚎啕大哭，泪水很快就湿透了衣襟。  
【我该怎么办，小智。】  
【我……没有哥哥了。以后也再也不会有了。】  
只留我在这孤独的世间。只留我一个人。  
【还有大家。】是他的声音让她的泪水慢慢止住，那无数次抛出精灵球的手正笨拙地为她擦去眼泪。【你还有大家呢，小亚。没有关系，我们都会陪你……】  
她紧紧抓住少年的衣服，忽然觉得心中缺失的一角正在被某种温暖的东西覆盖，淡化了心中那种尖锐到令她窒息的痛苦。  
我会坚强的——好好活下去。我还有卡农，还有爷爷……还有小智。  
就算这世间你只留下我一个人，哥哥。

06.  
你究竟还记不记得我呢……  
多年前那个水都的精灵少女拉迪亚斯。  
但我愿意一直记住你啊，  
用我长久的余生。

07.  
一位披着红色长发的少妇从河道的另一侧走来，夕阳渐落，将她的影子在地上拉得很长很长，仿佛一场盛大演出的落幕。  
【小亚？】她俯下身子，轻轻拍了几下睡梦中的少女。【我们回家吧，秋风要来了。】  
少女怔了一下，站起身来，挪到卡农身边。【现在已经是秋天了？】  
【你睡糊涂了！】卡农微笑着拍拍她的脸。【现在当然是秋天，这里可不是神殿，一年四季都是暖暖和和的。】  
【……啊，是吗。】  
刚才只是一场梦吧。  
天空中忽然传来一阵悠扬的鸽哨，有白色的鸽子呼啦啦飞过天幕，远处重重叠叠的紫红色烟霞将它的身影淹没，无端袭来一阵悲凉的气氛。有一阵风儿掠过，将一片小小的树叶吹进了少女手心。  
那还是一片刚刚萌生的新叶，还没有来得及好好度过这夏天的时光，就过早地披上了黄色衣装，被风吹落下来——这就又是一个季节的完结了。  
神殿的石墙近在咫尺。卡农站在门口微笑着催促她跟上来。  
……啊，夏天已过完了。  
她的记忆也如同这夏天般归而复去入年岁的河流里，落叶一般不再回来。

【FIN.】


	4. 【瞬遥】红

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我简直是不想承认我写过这么草（中日双语）的东西。  
> 最草（中国语）的是，我还拿它去参赛了……  
> 这么个玩意还得了第三……还是第二……  
> 真是丢人丢到姥姥家……（捂脸

《红》

零-【怀】

【雨打秋叶霖铃开，霞衣翩翩入梦来。】

平安京的深秋之时，总是有连绵不绝的雨水缠绯于这里的盛景，就连空气里都带有与之不相符的沉沉寒意。

男子披上刺锦的外袍，脸上的表情尽数隐在油纸伞后，看着牵了马的车夫身影消失在街角，转过身只是沉默地推开那扇古旧斑驳的木门。一声“吱呀”的轻响，院子里的积水漫过来浸湿了他的木屐与鞋袜，弥散开来一种刺骨的冰凉。男子似乎浑然不觉，依然驻着伞立在小院里，任由雨水落下打湿他的鬓角与外衣，在身前形成一道朦胧的雨帘。

红。红。风铃历尽年岁磨难却依旧清脆的声音，温柔忧伤的红。

恍惚中他仿佛又看到了那个在树下旋舞的身影，着一袭红色的纱衣，明眸皓齿，笑颜灿若夏花。在江户度过的夜晚他曾无数次想念那曼妙舞姿的主人，似乎这样时间就可以过得快一点，由漫漫长夜捱至天明便也不是那样难熬。

——秋野遥。

这中间相隔了十余年的时间，浩渺无际如烟海。十七岁时关于平安京的记忆已是全部遗忘，却只有那红衣少女的一切，清晰得好似发生在昨天。

雨点自秋叶滴落于地，发出沉闷的声响。冷寂，如他缅怀的心境。

“遥……”

想说什么，却说不出来。雨的冷意渐渐渗透入骨子里，寒冷所带来的痛感有些失真。他苦笑，将墓前的落叶轻轻拂去，再开口时嗓音有些沙哑困倦。

“知道吗，我很想你……”

“我已经十年未看见那样惊艳的舞，再也没有弹过舞曲了啊，遥……”

初-【识】

【月上柳梢头，人约黄昏后。】

她是在深夜寻到了这片竹林。如果不是那一身张扬的红衣，少年的第一个反应或许就是强盗。

而现在看来……怎么会有这样好欺负的强盗，嗯，女孩。

这是秋野遥第一百七十一次摆出可怜巴巴的表情对平井瞬道歉。关心则乱。少年无奈地停下手中已不成调子的琴，“没关系，真的。”

“可是你说，我差点吓死你……阿姐说杀人是不好的，我…我……”

女孩鼓着嘴闷声道，一副小鹿受惊泫然欲泣的模样，将白衣琴师弄得哑然失笑。“那么，你究竟要做什么？”

“……”秋野遥抬头看他，大眼睛忽闪忽闪。

“为我跳一支舞吧。”被盯得受不了了的少年忽然开口，脸上掠过一丝不易察觉的绯红，硬是拉着她进入竹林的深处。“就随便跳好了，可以吗？”

待慌乱的少女回过神来想要拒绝的时候，清越的琴声已经响了起来。

她呆呆地望向那垂眸抚琴的少年。他纤长的手指在琴上拨弄，那些音符便如淙淙清泉一般流出，和着如纱般温柔的月光淌入竹林。在琴声的魔力下她开始舞蹈，红色裙摆随着她的动作而四散开来，在夜色的映衬下显得卓然而美丽。

她……真美。

瞬看着她沉醉的表情，唇角竟在不觉中上提，现出一个完美的微笑。他忽然发现，在这个红衣女孩不加戒备的天真面前，他可以取下他冷漠的面具，可以不用那样累。

——很特别的女孩。

白衣琴师的笑意更深，停下了手中的琴。有些天然呆的少女这才发现自己已经完全忘情，脸上霞云漫天，直接用袖子藏了头蹲在地上装鸵鸟。

“你跳得很好。”

尴尬的沉默气氛被平井瞬的轻笑打破。遥小心翼翼地抬头望向少年，“……真的？”

“嗯。”他温柔地应答，“我相信你会成为最好的舞姬。”

我相信你会成为最好的舞姬。

秋野遥一怔，他的语气是这样温柔，简直可以融化世间一切。她在这样的情感里，像是要迷失，沉沦，倾慕着眼前的少年，尽管内心的理智仍在疑惑。

“你能够，每晚为我跳舞么？”

少女的大脑像是一片混乱，脸烫得几乎要飘起来，连自己说了什么也没有听清。关于那天晚上的记忆，二十七岁的秋野遥也曾只是寥寥几句向好朋友金子若菜提起，“只是之后……这便是约定了。”

约定了，每晚到那一片洒满清辉的竹林，为她亲爱的少年舞一曲思恋。

后来就慢慢熟稔了。每晚在竹林里的相会渐成了她生活中必不可少的部分，有时候她舞得累了，常毫无顾忌地提着裙摆坐在地上，少年便会揉着她的头发叫她小遥，口气里满是宠溺。

有时瞬也会操琴与她相和，琴音或疾或徐，清朗如皎皎萤辉。她有时会想，就算这样平凡又如何呢，就算一辈子默默无闻又如何呢？她还有一个自己所倾慕的少年，有美好的琴声伴舞，这样一来，已然足够。

深夏的流光倾洒在竹野上，映出一片温柔缱绻。

复-【离】

【梧桐叶上三更雨，叶叶声声是别离。】

“……我要去江户了。”

少女没想到平井瞬在久久地沉默后会说出这样的话，跑动的脚步一滞，险些摔在地上。白衣琴师慌忙从岩石上跃下，有些心疼地扶起她。秋野遥却并没有像往常一样没心没肺地继续玩笑，轻轻放开少年的手，几缕长发遮住了眉眼里满满的落寞。

“以后都不会回来这里了吗？”

瞬并未回答她，只是轻轻一声叹息，沉默地望向天幕。两人于是都不再说话，好像就连空气也静了下来。

少女蹲坐在地上，好久才敢抬起头寻找那少年的身影。但是那一袭白衣不知何时已然消失了，只留下空荡的土地与寂寥星空。她感觉好不容易积攒起来的力量就这样被一点一点地抽走，只能瘫坐在地上，任由灼热的液滴模糊了视线。

为什么要走呢，为什么连听我说一句话也不肯呢。

你知不知道，在我心里江户于平安京是多么遥远的距离，大过千百个无人赴约的落寞的黄昏。一定要别离么？对我来说啊，平井瞬你，已经是知音与兄长一般的存在，我已经深深依赖上你了，甚至……不知觉的喜欢上你了。

我已经将一颗名为“喜欢”的种子，种在我心的骨血里了。我想看着它发芽，成长，开花；可是却也只能静静地看着，并不能说。

我喜欢你。

“我喜欢你……”

红衣舞姬轻微的啜泣声飘渺在这虚无的竹林间。倚在阴影背后的少年身躯猛地颤了一下，脸上轻掩的忧郁旋即被自责与懊悔取代。再不顾什么仪态风度，急急地攀上平日里抚琴的那块大岩，却只看到了真正的空旷，以及那个他承载了全部温柔的少女的倩影，在夜幕的遮掩下离开这里，淡了散了，终是不见。

因为自己的懦弱。

她终究是被伤了心。

那是遥啊，那是秋野遥，他喜欢的女子。还记得她一袭红衣，冒失地闯入这里时，小鹿一般清澈无辜的眼神。现在想来，自己大抵就是在那个时候，心里便有了她红色的影子，浅淡却不能磨灭。

只有她会那样纯粹地笑着看向自己。

只有她会与自己不加顾忌地玩耍嬉闹。

但究竟是什么时候，开始心生喜欢的呢？自己开始试探性地牵住她的手的时候，在她游戏跌倒拥抱她的时候，在亲昵地为她擦汗的时候……他想，大概就是在每一晚弥足珍贵的相处中，自己心中尚未泯灭的那些情感，又重新燃起了星点的火光吧。

“秋野，遥……”

再-【忆】

【琵琶声声诉如泣，犹见故人茜红衣。】

“大弦嘈嘈如急雨，小弦切切如私语。嘈嘈切切错杂弹，大珠小珠落玉盘。”

素寂的内室里，只有女子如幽咽流泉的琵琶声回荡。面对案几旁执茶男子的称赞，金子若菜只是轻颦娥眉，面上并无表情，将划拨轻轻一压，以有些沉抑的音节结束了这一只曲子。

“想必平井君也听够了小女的拙艺。这茶的味道可不怎么好，那么，请回吧。”

男子看着屏风前那张冷漠的容颜，起身，语气里满是无奈：“可你还什么也没有告诉我。”

“你不需要知道。”若菜平静地道，“余下这些银钱就退还大人吧，我只留了应得的。”

平井瞬愣了一下，旋即眼里便浮现出焦躁：“我只是想知道，现在的遥过得好不好。要知道我在江户已十年，这次是专程来寻找她……我，很想她。”

“平井君。”

若菜眸中闪过一丝讥讽的神色，开口打断了男子急急的表述。“若是你真的对她有爱，就不是先薄情寡义不说，十年后又忽然出现在她面前。难道大人就是这样步步紧逼的性格，一定要让她痛苦，是吗？”

“我什么也不会告诉你。”她厌恶的目光对上瞬的，只是斜睨一眼便拂袖离去。“不要去，打扰她。”

“……十年前我在竹林等了她一夜。”

兀自沉默着的白衣琴师忽然开口，落寞的声音仿佛深秋时结成霜的月光。“但是我睡着了，醒来时候，却发现自己已在前往江户的船上。事后师父将我狠狠骂了一顿，但是我更在意的是，此生，或许我永远也见不到她了。”

“金子你不知道，当我被师父准许回到平安京，又遇见了你时，心里有多么高兴。”他苦笑了一下，又接着说：“我明白你的苦楚。可是我并不是要打扰她的生活，只想去对遥，说一句话——十年前我没来得及说出口，现在却成了心结的一句话。”

“能不能给我一次机会呢？”

女子的身形顿住，慢慢地转过头来审视着他，脸上的神色忧郁而复杂，有一种说不清、道不明的意味。似乎是过了很漫长的一段时间，若菜才恢复到先前冷静矜持的样子，推开门走了出去，绿色的衣袂随风轻摆，只留下一字简短的答复盘桓在寒气里。

“——好。”

皆-【逝】

【剪不断，理还乱。是离愁，别是一番滋味在心头。】

平安京清早的雾气，似乎还带着一种直入骨髓的寒凉，雪水一般沁透了衣衫。

下着雨。驾马人瞟一眼前方破旧的院落，懒懒拽了下缰绳，马便乖巧地停在路边。已经走下车的男子打开油纸伞，同绿衣舞姬一同走进那方筑在荒野之上的小院。

里面却是空空荡荡，只栽植了一棵梧桐，漫天撒播着败叶，在冷冽的风中呼啸和颤抖。金子若菜收紧外衣，径直走到那棵树前轻抚它沧桑的纹路，语气透过雨幕传来，飘渺而不真切。

“遥在春天时因为痨病而死去了。”

不顾平井瞬震惊的眼神，女子苦笑：“那时我去看遥，她已病得不成人形，可是坚持着不让我告诉你。可是我知道，她想要对你说的，搁在心尖上的话，有千句万句之多。”

“……”

“她走时对我说的最后一个词，是‘竹林’。那时我便明白她已完全原谅你少年时的错误。可斯人已逝，我无法释怀。”

若菜漠然地看着男子，被雨水沾湿的袍袖轻拂过他身侧，绿影渐行渐远。

竹林。

遥，这就是你想对我说的么？竹林，那个我们曾借月光相会的地方，究其一生我也是不会忘掉的啊。没想到当我想要弥补当年的过错时，竟已天人永隔。多么讽刺。

无言独上西楼，月如钩。寂寞梧桐深院锁清秋。

——别是一番滋味在心头啊，在心头。

终-【红】

【月照城头乌半飞，霜凄万木风入衣。】

虽然心中极力抗拒着那所谓的事实，当平井瞬回过神来的时候，他还是踏足了这片竹林。

竹叶依然葱茏青绿，在晚风中低低地唱着歌。星空仍是星空，土地仍是土地，一切都仿佛令他置身于十年前的某个夜晚，而那红衣女子在不久之后就会来赴约。

他忽然看到，在那块大青石上，有一抹红色静静地躺着。来不及多想，瞬快步走上前去，拾起它的手有些颤抖。

那是一块已经陈旧得脱了线的绢帕。初时鲜艳的红色被雨冲洗得渐渐淡了下去，布料已经开始干硬松脆，紧紧黏附在石壁上。在帕子的一角，用线绣了一行已经不甚清楚的文字——

“祷女之爱者，一生安康。”

是她……

为何这样做？

男子的眸中充斥着悲伤。他终于明白了金子若菜的那句话——“可是我知道，她想要对你说的，搁在心尖上的话，有千句万句之多。”

遥啊，他心爱的遥。那个蕙质兰心的女子，忍着病痛在床榻上一针一针，将帕子绣上这几个字。她全部的念想与期冀，都在这里，就在这里。

一生安康……

帕子上落下一滴泪水。泪眼朦胧中他仿佛看见，那红色无比温柔地蔓延开来，将整幅夜幕渲染为一种梦幻的色彩。而在那里，竹林的尽头，红衣佳人静静伫立着，向他绽开美好的微笑。

一片竹叶落在红帕上，晚风的歌声犹如叹息。

【END.】


	5. 【PM同人】命运之乐章：藤原传

【藤原传.第一卷.光辉寂灭之时.楔子】

楔子.

【遥远而不可知的未来名为命运。】

在还没有出现文明的时候，世界的一切都由混乱与波动构成。

那时的乐园，名为地狱。代表着罪恶的灵体在净土上横行，杀死没有力量庇佑的弱小生命，以吸食灵魂为乐趣。命运的主宰，在看了这一切后觉得怜悯，于是对着世上的一片混沌与苍茫，说：“要有光。”

“三卷神谕从天空中降临。而命运的主宰却消失不见。人们将它敬奉为希望之光，从此就代表能够消灭罪恶的力量……直至今日。”

女祭司站在遗迹的石柱前，手指拂过它凹凸不平的表面，轻声念出最后一段。而一旁的城奈摆弄着长长的金发，听到此句后，不禁疑惑地抬起头。“直至今日？”

“神奥的民话中还有许多这样的记载，只是时间太久，人们知之甚少而已。”西娜用一个善意的微笑化解了金发女子的疑惑。“关于‘灵体’的事，在考古学界也是一个谜。现在人们统一把它认定为一种近似于精灵的生物，城奈小姐明白了吗？”

灵体……近似于精灵的生物吗？城奈暗自嘀咕着，但在触及女祭司探究的目光时又连忙摆摆手，道：“这次米琪那之行还真是让我长了不少见识。谢谢你的介绍。”

“遗迹里还有要事，那么我就先离开了。” 西娜转身离开遗迹，余光瞥到金发女子一脸怅然若失的神色，忍不住停下来道：“城奈小姐还是不要为它困扰的好。那些已经过去了的事，何必再来使今人烦忧呢？”

“啊……是。”

望着女祭司远去的背影，城奈轻叹一声，将手掌贴在石柱粗糙的表面上。初秋的阳光顺着天幕与云朵温柔地流泻下来，在卫城米琪那高耸的城墙上留下斑驳光点。柱体刻了字的凹陷处被阴影放大，模模糊糊地连成一片，给人一种亦真亦幻的感觉。

“罪恶什么的……真的不存在吗？”她望着天空喃喃自语。

然而这一切都只是自语罢了。

在遥远的彼方，某个不知名的地域，少女轻抚着怀中的幻之精灵，嘴角勾起一丝讥讽而又悲哀的笑意。

“看见了么，梦。那些人只想沉溺在奢侈的和平里，盲目赞颂着那个残缺的传说，可是这个世界就要毁灭了，他们还什么也不知道。”

“只不过……又要多出一个和我一样的不幸者吧。”

【TBC.】

【传说中的一句话后记】

楔子是我在读完《仲夏夜之梦》《失乐园》《圣经.创世纪》外加脑补两遍超克的时空后一时冲动就……好吧可是这种黑历史我会告诉读者们吗咩？！

另外神秘人物登场！她是这一部的暗线人物，她的身份是【剧透消音】。请各位读者们抱着作死的心态看下去吧！谢谢支持【快滚】。

======

第一话.

十二月的关东在版图上总是一片跌宕起伏的白。

就连一年中大部分时间都沐浴着温暖阳光的红莲岛，此时也飘下些小雪。玲珑剔透的冰晶自云幕间纷飞而下，模糊了群山的轮廓，温柔地凝结为天边雪白的绒团。藤原汐月踩着积雪在路旁慢慢行走，偶尔抬起头，眼神憧憬地望向天边盛放的焰火。

“——砰！”

“——砰！”

一朵朵花火自空中绽开，展现出瑰丽无比的光彩，其间伴随着红莲小镇居民们的欢呼。平安夜，虽然是宗教类的节日，但还是很受到这个地方的欢迎。“果然只有那家伙被遗忘了吧。”汐月这样想着，不自觉地推开谜谜借宿民家的大门。

“我回来咯。”

一片安静，空气中隐隐浮动着的牛肉泡面气味让她忍不住皱眉。“爷爷就不能稍微收拾一下么？”对民家主人的懒惰又有新层面认识的少女将一堆没洗的碗抱进水池，嘴里小声抱怨道。“再怎么说他也是大人啊……唉。”

“布伊~”娇柔的叫声将汐月从不着边际的幻想中拉回现实。小小的伊布拖着长围巾在楼梯的缝隙间窥望，看见主人回来，就欢快地跑下楼，连自己一直视若珍宝的围巾被楼梯扶手缠住了也不知道。

“会摔倒的，阿夜！”

虽然小伊布很快就意识到它脖子上的的东西对于自己能否在第一时间和主人顺利地来一个甜蜜的“回家快乐抱抱”起决定性作用，但围巾君似乎已经吃醋了。

于是……

“布伊伊伊伊呜——！”

惨不忍睹。汐月心里想着，将捂住眼睛的手指慢慢张开。褐色小精灵摔下楼梯的样子很是狼狈，柔软的羊毛织物将它缠成一个圆滚滚的球，只有耳朵和四肢露在外面。看到伊布各种乱挠想要解开围巾的模样，少女不禁笑出声来，走过去抱起它。

“阿夜，围着围巾上下楼是很冒失的举动哟。”

它表情很别扭地撇过头，没让少女看到脸上一闪即逝的红晕。“阿夜害羞啦。”汐月一脸了然表情地拍着小精灵的脑袋，“怎么样，他好一点了吗？”

面对她充满希冀的眼神，伊布犹豫许久，最终还是轻轻地摇了摇头。

“是吗……”汐月原本很欢快的神情忽然变得失落起来。她摘掉围裙，一个人慢慢走上楼梯。内室弥漫着一股消毒水的气味，在最靠里的隔间内，一个少年躺在榻榻米上，右手打了点滴，呼吸微弱得好像随时都要断掉。旁边的心电监测仪，机械地描绘着同一组数据，好像这就是少年还存活在世上的唯一证据。

“我进来了。”汐月在打开门的同时仍然习惯性地说出这句话。她在旁边的一张榻榻米上坐下，仔细地凝视着少年苍白清瘦的脸庞。

“今天是平安夜啊，宁月哥。被大家遗忘的感觉想必很难受吧。”

“不过没关系，汐月和小夜都可以在这里陪你。爷爷最近也不知道在忙什么，总之是变得越来越懒了，连吃了泡面的碗也不洗。再说，泡面可是最没有营养的东西……”

“砰——！”

窗外突如其来的声音打断了少女的话。一束美丽的焰火在空中绽放开来，深绿和明紫的火花仿佛星辰，于天幕之上闪烁着点点微光。“很漂亮啊。”她轻声说，忽然想起以前和藤原宁月一起坐在屋顶上看焰火的日子。

——果然女孩子就会说‘真漂亮啊’这样的话。它的原理是焰色反应【注①】，汐月你这小笨蛋是不懂的。

“如今情况看来哥哥才是笨蛋吧？” 她哽咽着骂出一句，忍不住闭上眼睛。“大笨蛋。”

“……半年已经过去了。要快点好起来啊。”

晨霞初现，缓缓剪开黎明黑暗的茧。日光静静地洒进窗子，照耀着少年苍白的脸庞。不知过了多久，他的手指忽然一动，眼睛眨了眨，缓缓地睁开。

…… …… …… ……

“来吧……作为希望的使者之一，去完成你的使命……”

耳边好像有个声音在轻声诉说，一遍又一遍，挥之不去。越宁动了动手指，又凭借着仅存的意识，睁开眼睛。

熟悉的天花板。熟悉的壁灯。熟悉的早晨。

梦？他捏了一下自己的手臂，很疼。没有任何异常，越宁想，但是心里的不安感觉越来越强烈，好像忽然之间进入了某个陌生的地方，让人惊慌失措。

他摇头，甩掉自己脑中那个荒谬的想法，准备趁着天还没亮再睡个回笼觉。可是，在越宁翻身的时候，他终于发现了不对劲的地方。

这……这是榻榻米。

而且，自己身上为什么会有那么多输液管？

越宁有些费力地直起身，仔细观察这个带有浓厚日式风格的房间。确实，这个地方虽然和他家很像，但总不至于完全一样。

“这是哪里……”越宁有些失神地喃喃着。“可恶，我对这个鬼地方完全没有记忆啊。”

他迟疑了一会儿，还是掀开被子，拔掉那些碍事的针头，从榻榻米上站起来。已经很长时间没有活动的双腿突然之间接触到地面，差点让越宁摔了一个趔趄。他只好扶着墙走出这间陌生的卧房，去看看外面的情况。

“咝咝……”

伴随着他打开门的动作，扑面而来的是煎肉和玉米粥浓郁的香气。一个娇小的人影正在楼下的灶台边忙碌，翻炒锅中食物的样子看起来很娴熟。熟睡的伊布从这股香味中悠悠转醒，拖着标志性的大围巾，眼神期待地看着……

哎？等等。刚才那个拖着标志性大围巾，眼神期待的家伙是——伊布？

越宁的大脑当机三秒才反应过来。

他，他刚才掐自己胳膊的时候，好像是疼的吧？

“阿夜，吃早饭了~”在越宁呆滞的瞬间，女孩已经放下锅铲，将一片煎肉和棕褐色的精灵食物倒进小食盘，放在伊布的面前。看见自己期待许久的早饭终于被送到，小精灵的心情可谓非常之好，立刻埋头大吃起来。

“阿夜真是的……”那女孩看着伊布毫无规矩的吃相，笑着摇摇头，余光瞥到楼上的人影。“爷爷？今天您难得起这么早啊。过来吃早饭啦。”

爷，爷爷？越宁的嘴角不禁抽搐了一下。也罢，反正都已经被发现，磨磨蹭蹭的反而叫人怀疑……

藤原汐月看到那个站在楼梯上的少年后，动作定住，满脸笑意慢慢转变为不可置信的神情。

“宁月，”她轻声呼唤着少年的名字，语气中不觉带上一丝哽咽。“你醒了……”

…… …… …… ……

越宁承认，他的身心在历经一个早上的折磨后已经疲惫不堪。穿越——何等不科学的名词。

而且穿越不是都要某些玛丽苏或汤姆苏各种死一死后被随便哪个神往次元空间里一丢就完事了吗！越宁可是正牌的普通路人甲，为啥世上那么多坑爹货不挑偏偏让他穿越！

……也罢。少年坐在卧室里无比沧桑地仰头望天并试图安慰自己。反正，既然有法子穿越来，肯定也能回去。只要去找雪拉比或者神奥那两只就行了吧。

“宁月！”

一声急切的呼唤让越宁回过神来。留着八字胡的老人风尘仆仆地推开卧室门，看到少年安然无恙，终于如释重负般地长叹一声。“你这小子……哎，没事就好，没事就好啊。”

这个人是……？越宁有些疑惑地皱起眉。

“夏伯先生！”门外出现的声音适时打破了两人之间的沉默，“我是乔伊，恐怕关于宁月那孩子的情况，有些事不得不告知您。”

“噢！……那宁月，你好好休息吧。”那老人连忙应道。然而在越宁看向他的时候，夏伯脸上的表情已经没有欣喜，反而呈现出某种微妙的神情。

少年看着被虚掩上的日式拉门，模糊不清的谈话声好像就从这里传出。暂时将那个关于“怎样回家以及如何找到神兽”的问题抛到一边，越宁轻手轻脚地爬到门边，伺机偷听乔伊和夏伯的谈话。

“夏伯先生，汐月，我想告诉你们的是……宁月那孩子现在已经完全失忆了。”

女孩的声音听起来很惊慌：“难道，哥哥什么也不记得了？”

“是的，我很抱歉。”

夏伯则是沉默了一会儿才接着说：“他……真的是什么都不记得？”

“如果没有什么特殊情况，宁月是没有恢复的希望了。”乔伊惋惜地轻叹道。“我还记得那孩子是在半年前的实验事故中吸进神经毒气才导致昏迷，现在虽然是醒来的，但……”

“请您放心吧，我们会好好照顾他的。”夏伯说。

三个人的对话暂时告一段落。越宁回到寝室，那个神秘的声音仿佛还响在他耳边。接下来要怎么办呢？少年自嘲地长叹一声，倒在床上。如果他能重新选择，倒希望这是一个梦。

在前方等待自己的，究竟会是什么呢？

…… …… …… ……

然而，透过人世的安宁平和，在宇宙的深处，时空的尽头——

一束由灵魂之力凝聚而成的耀眼光芒，正以极快的速度，穿梭于星系间。

它所带来看似微小的能量波动，却使千年的封印归于星尘。黑暗中有一双血色的眼睛缓缓睁开，望着那光辉转瞬即逝，恶毒地笑起来。

“真是感谢，你可帮了我大忙。”

一抹暗影凌空飞起，展开巨大而残破的翅膀，前往未知之地……

【TBC.】

【传说中的一句话后记】

我，我……我对这章没话说了【泪目】。好像很烂的样子尤其是结尾那一段主角的反应有点……怪？那孩子该不会是得知以后的人生全无希望所以崩坏了吧233？

呃……这一章就有个很不起眼但是比较重要的线索了。是有关于原来的藤原宁月的事情。当然我都已经透漏这么多了所以请大家抱着作死的心态猜下去【你真的够了】。

======

第二话.

半年的时间就在不知不觉中过去了。越宁——不，现在应该被称为藤原宁月——在接受穿越这种小概率事件的发生后，还是比较顺利地融入了新团体。当然，也一直没有放弃回家和寻找时间神兽的计划。

然后，在某一个平静的早晨……

“你说什么？鬼屋？”

看着对面红发少女眉飞色舞的叙述，正在喝牛奶的越宁也不由得提出疑问：“该不会是有人在捣乱吧？”

“才不会呢！”奥井纱乃很干脆地打断他的设想。“昨天我还特意去问了君莎小姐，说什么‘那个地方发生了很诡异的事件最好不要靠近’之类的……”

少年放下牛奶杯子，看到纱乃一脸似乎很平静甚至冷静的表情，右眼皮忽然一跳。

“……然后？”

“废话少说，是个男人就入伙！”假小子拍案而起，满腔豪气地指着某倒霉男。“敢不敢陪我奥井纱乃一探传说中鬼屋的真面目？”

越宁干笑。他就知道是这样。

这位奥井纱乃同学，虽然有一张漂亮脸蛋，但骨子里却是百分之二百的纯爷们……

“……我能不能当个男人，又不入伙？”他早就放弃了给这团烈火泼冷水。

“可以的可以的！”假小子坏笑着说道，“我这么慷慨的人怎么会不答应？顶多把你三天前设计偷看香子内裤花色的事告诉她。”

会心一击。效果拔群。

“你真卑鄙……”被完败的少年无力吐出四字。

纱乃难得女人味地抛个媚眼：“快来膜拜我。”

…… …… …… ……

就这样，无视自己搭档的各种不愿意，未来的优秀探险家奥井纱乃仍然带着她的小分队队员，在黄昏时分来到了传说中的“鬼屋”门前。

从外表上看，在众人口中被传得离奇诡异的“鬼屋”，也不过是一幢被废弃多年的民居而已。房子的半扇大门已不知被谁卸去了；而剩下的部分早已被蛀虫侵蚀得面目全非，露出黑洞洞的大嘴，里面隐约传来灰尘与蜘蛛网混合起来的气息。

总之，怎么看都不像是正常人能够接受的地方。纱乃的口味还真是……独特。

在被奥井纱乃各种凌虐之后拖进废宅时，藤原宁月仍然在心中坚持不懈地吐槽。

“真……真的没问题吗？”

“反正又没有精灵在里面！”纱乃不屑地“切”了一声，踢开一块破旧的木板，拽着宁月冲进内室。“奥井纱乃即将征服鬼屋！”

“这好像才是问题所在啊……”少年凌乱的半月眼。

沉浸在兴奋情绪中的闯入者们并没有意识到，在他们身后的墙壁上，有巨大的暗影悄然浮现。赤色眸子紧盯着前方，嘶哑的声音穿透蛛网和灰尘。

“嘎嘎嘎……”

…… …… …… ……

昏暗的灯光映亮了两张脸。空气中隐约浮动着霉菌的气味，吸入肺部时经常会因为灰尘太多的关系，而被呛得连连咳嗽。这还不如把他的“光辉事迹”直接告诉香子……少年抹去脸上的汗水，用口型无声地向前面依然很欢脱的红毛背影表示抗议。

“所以我就说，什么精灵都没有啊。”藤原宁月很淡定地表示节操和勇气在此时此刻都已经不重要了，“君莎警官一定是不想让小孩子随意靠近惹麻烦才会那么说的，所以为了避免挨骂，我们还是快点离开的好。”

“嗯……有一点点道理。”奥井纱乃仔细回想一下，也只好不情愿地认同少年的忽悠。“那我们还是战略性撤退好……”

“嘎嘎嘎……”

一阵诡笑声毫无预警地传来，仿佛连木制的天花板也在微微震颤。两人的动作在同一时间僵住，面面相觑之时发现对方的嘴角都在抽动。

“……藤原你刚才听到了什么声音没有？”

“我，我们还是快点走吧。”宁月觉得后背发冷，说话时连声音都在颤抖。“这里真的很诡异……”

红发少女点了点头，将油灯递给宁月，用醒目的白色布条在廊柱上做了一个记号。“这样就不会因为慌乱而在原地绕圈了，出口好像就在附近，我去看看。”

“喂不要跑得那么快啊纱乃！”

真没办法。藤原宁月瞪着纱乃旋风一样的背影，只好跟上去。颤悠悠的烛火在白墙上落上一层光晕，随着执灯者的步伐晃动，好似一阵清风吹过就能把它熄灭。空气中那股令人作呕的气息愈发浓重，其间糅杂着腥臭的味道，让宁月不禁心生疑窦。

为什么总觉得这种味道很不正常……

走这条路然后右转，就是他们曾经进入的大门。抱着一点点成功逃离的庆幸，少年小心地扭过头，向身后瞄了一眼。很安静，没有什么令人害怕的声音和迹象。

奥井纱乃大概在外面等着嘲笑他吧……那个死女人。

宁月在心里暗暗腹诽一句某个红毛的罪魁祸首，转身时却没有看到期望中的大门。

透出惨然月色的窗格正向他露出微笑。恍然间他竟已找到腥气的源头。细碎的掌骨和指骨，附带着新鲜或腐烂血肉的腿骨，以及写满临死前惊恐表情、已经变形的头盖骨……地上仿佛洋溢着一片白森森的亮光。油灯落在腐朽的木地板上，熄灭了唯一的烛火，这种景象反而显得更为逼真。

宁月看着这一切，却发现自己连挪动身体向反方向跑的勇气也没有。

陌生的响动自黑暗中传来。

“嘎吱——”

好像有万道黑影腾空而起，发出令人牙酸的尖锐声音，将狭小的空间变得拥挤不堪。宁月觉得现在他已经没时间再去害怕——这间屋子实在是太诡异，明显已经超出常理。

尽量使自己的身体远离这群不明生物，少年紧贴墙壁，大口大口地喘着气，视线也因为浸染了汗水而变得模糊不清。纱乃在哪儿？他环顾四周，却没有发现那个红发少女。

“嘎嘎嘎……”

那笑声好像停驻在耳边，冰冷的气流让宁月觉得浑身发麻。未及他有所反应，鬼屋里的一切都缓慢地剥离开来，幻化为无数黑色魅影，在整栋屋子里盘旋和尖鸣。

在宁月的脚下忽然出现一个黑洞，将他吸了进去。

“啊！”

…… …… …… ……

“啊！”

被抛入万丈深渊的感觉让宁月猛地睁开眼睛，发现额头上已经满是冷汗。环顾四周，木屋仍是木屋，只是一切让人心惊胆颤的东西全都消失了。

他费力地支起身体，感觉心里的恐惧还未完全消失，胳膊一软，差点摔到地上。前方就是自己一直在寻找的出口，皎洁的银光透过大门洒进整间屋子。若不是刚才亲眼所见，宁月也绝不会想到这种看起来毫无威慑力的地方会那么恐怖。

“妙~”

背后忽然出现的声音着实将宁月吓了一跳。脸色发青地转过身，一只猫形生物正悬浮在自己身后，周身散发出淡淡的辉光，看向宁月的眼神满是好奇。

“你是……”少年眨眨眼睛，有点不确定的道：“梦幻？”

粉色小猫点头，长尾巴在身后不安分地甩来甩去。

在梦幻看来这颗大树果的颜色很快就由青变白最后黑掉。

其实自己的身上有必要常备几个精灵球？一只幻兽在眼前却抓不到的滋味让宁月自动开启吐槽模式。“那个红毛的……呃，就是一个红头发女孩，你有没有看到她？”

梦幻眨了眨眼睛，像是在努力回想什么，目光有点不确定地向墙角移去。“妙？”

顺着梦幻所指的方向，他看到奥井纱乃正躺在暗处呼呼大睡，似乎还露出很陶醉的表情。

某大树果的脸变得更黑了。

他……他为啥要担心那个神经大条连碰上灵异事件都能睡着的家伙？

“妙~”梦幻很无奈地摇摇头，不知道从哪里拿出一个纯白色的精灵蛋，塞到宁月手中。

“给我的？”宁月颇感意外地道。

梦幻并没有回答，身体迸发出一阵飘渺的白光，就那么消失在空气里。宁月拿着精灵蛋的手有点尴尬地僵在半空中，脸上的表情依然很迷茫，好像还没反应过来。

“唔……藤原，你摆出那种表情来做什么？”

躺在地上的红发女孩揉揉眼睛，毫无淑女形象地打了个呵欠，终于从熟睡中醒来。

“擦了口水吧。”少年有气无力地回答道。“你可探险够了，我的小队长？”

“啊，鬼屋不过如此吗，你看我无聊的都睡着了。”奥井纱乃胡乱抓抓头发，又非常淡定的抹掉嘴边的口水印。

少年挑眉，将那个莫名其妙给了他精灵蛋的梦幻和眼前这货在心里默默吐槽了千万遍。他越宁玩穿越混到这份上还真是够可怜的。

“你最好看看时间。”

“什么……天啊！！！！！”

在精灵历1997年的某一天，继某一个平静早晨后的不平静晚上，某个冒失少女凄惨的叫喊声响彻红莲岛……

【END.】

【传说中的一句话后记】

我写完这话以后……我我我突然没信心了【泪目】。

各位谁来分析一下！我写的是不是真的很烂啊喂！

======

第三话.

两年的时光又如流水般悄然而逝。

即使那两个红莲小镇最出名的问题少年——奥井纱乃和藤原宁月，在十三岁的时候贸然闯进“鬼屋”让镇子里的人们提心吊胆了整夜，也只是在挨过一顿臭骂后，就逐渐被淡忘掉。当夏日清风吹融红莲岛的冰晶时，就有一批少年领到精灵，离开家乡前往外面的天地。

当然，越宁作为一名精灵爱好者，是断然不会放过这样的机会的。只是……

“爷爷！我恨你！”

“已经没有比‘呵呵’更能够表达我此时心情的语言了……”

在红莲道馆，一间昏暗的小实验室里，充斥着方便面调料包，各类化学试剂和食品腐败的恶臭交织在一起的奇妙气味，令人头晕目眩。汐月和宁月都是一副典型的忍者打扮，用厚实的面罩捂住口鼻，瞅了瞅那群正在啃食上周剩余泡面饼的小拉达一家，不禁再次黑线。

而造成实验室空气污染指标如此严重的罪魁祸首，居然还在一旁对他们笑。“啊，真是不好意思，这间房有三个月没打扫了……所，所以帮个忙啦，好徒弟。”

忍住不去吐槽便宜师父那好似怒放老菊花般的笑容，少年本着绅士精神，将妹妹护在身后，大义凛然地跨步上前将那块爬满小拉达的面饼拎起，扔出窗子。余下的紫色老鼠见到美味飞出，马上也跟着爬出后窗，大有一种为食物而死的觉悟。

夏伯嘿嘿笑道：“勇气可嘉。”

“你还敢说啊！！”接近崩溃边缘的汐月和宁月同时怒吼。

…… …… …… ……

在结束每星期日例行的谜谜猜谜民家大扫除之后，越宁终于从夏伯邋遢的巨大阴影下解脱出来，开始着手整理道馆内天堂一般干净整洁的房间。

汐月站在小凳子上麻利地切着菜，看向少年的房间时忍不住半月眼：“我发现你们两个都不是让人省心的料。”

“布伊~”小伊布在铺着柔软垫子的地板上滚来滚去，听见主人的话以后连忙探出脑袋，水灵灵的大眼睛里满是幸灾乐祸的神气。“你们两个……”宁月有些无奈地摇摇头，顺手拾起地板上散落的物品。“哎……这是什么？”

静静躺在坐垫底下的，是一本褐色的皮革面手册。“……水野的研究记录？”他轻声读出扉页上写着的几个字，不禁有些疑惑。水野是谁？夏伯和汐月自是从未向他提起过，而自己的记忆中也没有这个姓氏的人存在。

但是一位陌生人的东西却出现在便宜师父的办公室里，着实让人觉得奇怪。

难道是夏伯老头的朋友？宁月这样想着，对厨房里的妹妹大声道：“今天可是休息日，还有挑战者前来拜访吗？”

“我没有看到。”汐月回答的语气很肯定，“你问这个干什么？”

“啊，没事……只是随便问问而已。”少年忙将她的疑惑打压下去，“道馆里已经收拾好了，接下来我要做特训。晚饭的话，直接叫拉鲁拉丝端上楼吧。”

在厨房的一端，汐月不满的声音隐隐传出。“就知道打压童工！”

红莲道馆内，七点整。

“宁月小子怎么不来吃饭？”夏伯瞥了一眼旁边空荡荡的座椅，说话的声音因为鱼汤而有些含糊不清。

“吃饭的时候不要说话。”黑发少女用小勺戳着金黄色的炸虾，懒懒地提醒道。“他说要给拉鲁拉丝做特训，为了不被打扰就暂时不见其他人啦。”

听了孙女的话，夏伯竟然出人意料地没有再追问。他只是很快喝完一碗汤，然后抹了抹嘴，轻声道：“我先回去了。早点睡觉吧，小汐。”

“哎？……你还没吃饭哪，爷爷！”

汐月有些意外地惊呼。已经踏上二楼阶梯的夏伯身形顿了一顿，半边身体埋没在阴影中，脸上的神情却很是凝重。

如果，那家伙今天说的是真话……那他们的“计划”就已经岌岌可危……

看来必须要去拜访一下某个人才行。

下定了决心，白衣老者抬起头，看向二楼仍然亮着灯光的里间，已经不复清亮的眼眸中再次闪烁某种坚定的光彩。

…… …… …… ……

隔日清早。

沐浴在夏日阳光中的红莲小镇，好像披上了一层淡金色纱衣，远看近看都是言语无法形容的美丽。然而面对这样的景色，宁月却没有心情下去回应奥井纱乃拉他出去玩的喊声，干脆将窗帘一拉，隔绝外面的阳光，在拉鲁拉丝不解的注视下再次回到书桌前。

研读着笔记本内的字迹，少年脸上的表情有些迷茫。

【1997年3月11日。为了使排异现象不再发生，我们首先要做的就是寻找与‘它’完美契合的原生体。可这种做法实在是太困难了。】

【1997年5月28日。前往赫路赛【注②】的人们，连尸体都没有找回来。多希望计划被证明不可行啊……这是罪恶，是自然不能允许的事。】

“1997年7月7日……”少年的手指停在这一页，神色有些奇怪。“前几天的记录？”

【那东西居然会再次出现！最强的灵体已经被开发出来了……一切都会被毁掉的。我发誓。】

看到这一句让人摸不着头脑的话，藤原宁月心中顿时疑窦丛生。

灵体……那是什么？

而且这个名叫水野的人好像是在压抑着某种东西。一种不得不去做，而又希望前功尽弃的矛盾情绪。他到底是个什么样的人？他在做什么事？

“宁月？在里面吗？”

毫无防备的少年被那声音惊了一惊，慌忙把笔记本藏好，这时老人却已经推门进来了。“不舒服吗？”夏伯望向被拉得死死的窗帘，语气疑惑。

“不，我很好。”宁月慌忙否认，“您找我有什么事？”

夏伯点了点头，看向他有些苍白的脸庞，迟疑许久还是从口袋里掏出一张名片：“宁月，你的年纪已经不小了，所以过些时候我想让你去旅行。”

“旅行？”少年惊讶地张大眼睛——便宜师父居然同意他去旅行？要知道他在过去的几年里从没放弃过提出这个要求，但无一例外地被这老头用一句“身体太弱”打败——而现在他居然同意了？

“嗯，”夏伯淡淡地应了一声，“除了你的小朋友拉鲁拉丝，我还会给你一只卡蒂狗。这是大木博士研究所的名片，精灵图鉴是需要在那里登陆的。另外，我还要给你一个任务。”

我就知道便宜师父是头狐狸……少年的嘴角轻轻抽搐了几下。

老人并没有注意他的小动作，继续说道：“去常磬市拜访富士博士，就说是夏伯让你去的。他会把我要的东西交给你，反正这一路上都要挑战道馆，抽点空就回来一趟好了。”

总感觉夏伯老头热衷于给自己规划人生……少年在心里默默吐槽。

“想好要何时出发了，再告诉我。”夏伯说完，就将名片放到了宁月的桌子上，再次神色凝重地看他一眼后，才转身离开房间。

拉鲁拉丝从宁月肩上跳下来，小步小步走去将门关好后，望向伙伴的晶红色眸子里尽是疑惑的神色。“拉鲁？”

“宛，我只是在想——”呈大字型躺在床上的宁月声音有些沉闷，“水野和老头子究竟是什么关系。如果我想的没错，这个本子上的记载应该属于某些机密。”

“拉鲁？”

少年的嘴角扯出一个苦笑：“我知道你不懂，就连我也没有完全明白。但是……我感觉这件事不简单。或许老头子和那个富士博士，还有这本研究记录的主人水野，他们都有一定的关系所在。而这三个人之间连接的纽带……说不定就在这几句话上边。”

自从他以“藤原宁月”的身份来到这个世界后，汐月和夏伯就是待他最好的人了。自己的妹妹自然不必提，她只是小孩子。但是夏伯……宁月的眉微微皱起，虽然在名义上夏伯是藤原宁月的师父和监护人，但他心底对老者还是有种奇怪的感觉。

不光是最尊敬的师长和爷爷——还包含着其他的某种东西。

正在喃喃自语的少年并不知道，在某一处昏暗的角落，某双眼睛正注视着他，目光里溢满哀伤。

…… …… …… ……

“或许这孩子有成为旅者的潜力……”

老者将手中半透明的宝贝球收回盒子，转身面向红莲岛的黄昏。残阳如血，绛紫色的霞光伏在汹涌而黑暗的海水之上，壮丽却是凄凉。这么做究竟对不对呢？夏伯轻叹一声，嘴唇无声地翕动着，仿佛想说些什么，却不知该从何说起。

只有温暖的风，在盘旋，在低语。最终卷起一朵浪，默默远去……

【END.】

【传说中的一句话后记】

好吧我承认这一章是过渡和埋伏笔用的本来有战斗场面也被刻意删了= =。因为……阿谨写出来的战斗一定会让你们后悔的。

下一话，重头戏，女主出场。既然不侧重于战斗，那么他们所选择的道路又是？？欲知后事如何，请听下回分解——

======

第四话.

从气候温暖的南之海，越过重重碧蓝的清波，便可以由越宁在精灵世界的家乡红莲岛，来到那以“纯白无垢”而著称的小城——真新镇。

此时正是酷夏。万里无云，太阳向地上散发着灼人的光芒，街上只有几家店铺半张着大门，连叫卖声也是懒懒的。夜色桔梗慢腾腾地走在街上，伸手挡住那过分毒辣的太阳光，抬起头望向远处的天空。

“啊……在哪里哟。”

桔梗双手展开有些大的真新镇地图，任由阳光穿透纸面，在上面留下一层浮动的光斑。穿过弯曲的林间小路，被标注了黑点的地方，就是此行的目的地。看到葱郁绿意中的一抹纯白，少女联想到自己动身前对它的脑补，不禁苦笑。

或许她不应该把大木研究所想得像常磬市那座道馆一样豪华。

“加墨加墨~”

稚嫩的叫声打断她的思绪。小火鸡从远处跑来，浅黄色脚掌不断地摩擦地面，头上绑着的微型录音机随着它的动作而摇摆。“光儿！”桔梗有点意外地叫道，“这么快？”

“加墨！”

少女瞄一眼光儿有点委屈的神色，无奈道：“虽然不知道你是怎么打听到的，不过……让我看啦。”

从小火鸡头上拿到录音器，桔梗露出一个满意的微笑，仔细倾听着杂乱电波里传来的人声。

“咝咝……岩井君，听说博士要从神奥地方…咝咝……新进一只精灵蛋？”

“具体……咝，还不大清楚……哦，博士！……岩井正在问…新精灵……”

“那…是神奥的……咝咝……珍贵的精灵……”

“真是讨厌……”桔梗将它扔到衣袋里，神情有点懊恼，“果然便宜没好货的说。不过，神奥地方的‘珍贵’精灵，在这里应该能卖不少钱吧？”

当然这是要忽略掉将它孵化出来的过程……

“我来算算，”想到即将得手的一大笔钱，就算是少女也不禁有些动摇，“算上买精灵球的钱，加入冒险者协会的手续费，添置一套新的旅行装备还有空间背包……”

“加墨……”

“精灵中心的住宿费，还能有备用存在银行的——”

“加墨！”

“别闹！”少女瞪了小火鸡一眼，最后还是轻叹出声，无可奈何地说：“我把给你买香橙冰激凌的钱也算在里面了。”

听到“香橙冰激凌”这几个字，光儿才肯安静下来，以小步蹦跶的方式跟在主人身后。或许养这家伙更需要钱……夜色桔梗这样想着，很自觉地划掉了脑海中自动浮现出来的一堆堆奢侈品，伸手揉上小火鸡温暖的脑袋。

“虽然养着你是件挺麻烦的事，不过这次任务结束后……就请和我一起去旅行吧。”

橙红色的小精灵眨眨眼睛，脸上满是期待的神色。“再见。”桔梗轻声说，看着小火鸡的身影隐入街角，转身走开。

夏风掠过红砖所砌的墙壁。一张传单飘飘悠悠地落下来，因为淋过雨的关系，一部分字迹已经有些模糊。只看得到上面依稀写着——

“请注意近期活跃于真新镇一带的非法精灵盗猎者。”

…… …… …… ……

月黑杀人夜，风高放火天。

当然，此时正潜伏在大木研究所墙根底下的黑衣少女并没有这么想……或许也没有精力这么想。果然是一群研究狂人！她揉了揉眼睛，在心底暗骂道。时针明明已经指向了“3”，但窗里还是灯火通明。

总之这次任务各种不顺利啊……？桔梗在心里默默数完第一千一百一十一只咩利羊，把窗户偷偷拉开条小缝，将最后一颗催眠瓦斯投进室内。

听见研究员们相继倒地的声音，少女抓抓头发，尽力不把作案道具稀缺的事儿放在心上。反正赚了钱还是可以再买的嘛。她这样安慰自己，拉着快要睡着的小火鸡踹开正门，大摇大摆地进入这片盗猎者的天堂。

小拉达，拉达，小拉达，拉达……呃，还是小拉达。

行走在此起彼伏的呼噜声中，桔梗努力抑制住嘴角的抽搐，从精灵储藏室里扔出一堆紫色老鼠和棕黄色老鼠的精灵球。当她看到又一只肥硕的拉达出现在半透明球里时，就忍无可忍地将这只精灵球甩到了门外。

说好的珍贵精灵蛋呢！少女表情沧桑的仰天大喊。

“加墨~”小火鸡歪头，很是不解地看着主人的表情，顺便用喙啄了啄脚下那只圆溜溜的精灵球。只要有冰激凌吃就好了嘛，她带点天真地想，将目光移向窗外无尽的夜空。

……哎？那是什么？

“加墨！”橙红色的小精灵一跃而起，跑出贮藏室，向大木研究所的后院奔去。“光儿！”少女连忙丢下手中的精灵球，轻声斥道：“你往那边跑做什么，快回来！”

“加墨加墨！”小火鸡站在大门前，用焦急的眼神示意桔梗。“发生什么事了？”她疑惑地走到后院，定睛一看，却惊讶地捂住嘴巴。

…… …… …… ……

看到一队精灵都在索利普催眠术的作用下向卡车走去，坐在副驾驶位置上的亚马多露出一个满意的笑容。

“保持这样，索利普，越多越好。”

一旁的绿头发男子有点担忧的出声劝阻：“这么多小精灵都装进卡车，索利普的催眠术会不会出问题？”

“你不要忘了谁才是队长，小三郎！”

“是小三次，不是小三郎！”绿发男子有些恼怒，而后又忽然一愣。“哎？叫对了……”

“光儿，对索利普用喷射火焰！”

在沉沉黑夜里响起的一声断喝，让正在往车上装精灵的亚马多和小三郎好不心惊胆战。还未反应过来，由火雉鸡所发出的高温火焰就将催眠术强行打断。许多还没有进入卡车的精灵，在中断超能力控制后就清醒过来，纷纷以愤怒的眼神盯着他们。

小三郎从卡车上跳下来，又惊又怒地问道：“你是谁？为什么阻拦我们！”

“我已经报了警。”蒙面少女的语气很严肃，“如果不想坐牢，就放下手中的精灵球离开研究所吧！”

“可恶，凭什么要听你的！”亚马多愤愤然地掏出一个精灵球，“拉达，给我上！”

“拉达……”看着眼前肥硕无比的棕黄色老鼠，桔梗的脸色顿时比面罩还难看。“我讨厌拉达！光儿，为了你的冰激凌干掉它！”

“加墨！”

一股焦糊的味道在空气中扩散开来。看到地上已经被喷射火焰烧成焦炭，失去战斗能力的拉达，桔梗不禁暗暗咂舌。“好强的战斗力……”

“这小孩是个厉害角色啊……”亚马多。

小三郎忙不迭地点头：“我也这么觉得。”

“总之任务失败！”

“警察来了可不好办，先逃走吧。”女子不甘心地下达命令。“可恶，我还会再回来的！”

自称“已经报了警”的黑衣少女摘下面罩，任由短发垂落下来，柔柔地贴着脸颊。“一群笨蛋，还是我的同行呢，真给整个盗猎者群体丢脸那。”

“加墨！”小火鸡对少女投以鄙视的眼神。

“说谎也是一门艺术嘛。”夜色桔梗丝毫不以为意，饶有兴趣地打量着卡车车厢。“我有预感似乎要赚了~光儿，看来里面会有好东西哟。”

“咔咔咔……”

细微的响动引起她的注意。少女皱起眉头，爬上了那两个盗猎者的卡车车厢。在靠近驾驶舱的地方，有一个玻璃圆筒正在轻轻颤动，散发出时强时弱的光芒。

……那是什么？

桔梗犹疑地抱起那个闪闪发光的玻璃罐，打开最上层的盖子。刺眼的白光迸射而出，在捂上眼睛的同时，少女感觉到一只温暖的小爪子抓住了自己的手臂。光芒散尽，坐在桔梗面前的是一只蓝黑相间的小精灵，琥珀色的眸子正好奇地打量着她。

“妈妈。”这只小精灵这样说。

桔梗的大脑明显还在当机反应中，一旁的火雉鸡就有点急不可耐地冲上去和小家伙说着什么。只见那精灵歪了歪小脑袋，然后甜甜地喊出一声——“姐姐好。”

“啪！”

少女毫不客气地赏了火雉鸡一个爆栗，并直接无视掉它眼泪汪汪的表情。“我才没有那么老呢，最多是姐姐……啊不对！我干嘛要给一只小精灵当姐姐！”

“……加墨？”

“总之！”发觉到自己的失态，少女有点尴尬地咳嗽了两声，继续她浩大的洗脑工程。“我可是一个盗猎者，既不是你妈妈也不是你姐姐……不过……”

“喂，那辆卡车是怎么回事！”

“刚才好像有人跑掉了！”

随着一波嘈杂纷乱的人声，白大褂研究者们和君沙小姐出现在卡车面前。桔梗心里暗叫不妙，连忙捂住两只小精灵的嘴，心里祈祷着他们不要上车来搜查。

只听得那几个人又道：“一定是来这里偷窃精灵的小偷吧！”

“可恶！岩井，你去看看卡车上还有什么东西。”

“你们几个和君沙小姐就去追盗猎者吧，”千钧一发之际，一个老人的声音解救了桔梗。“我在这里搜查一下，毕竟那颗蛋失踪了，对整个研究所来说都是坏事。”

“可是，大木博士……”

“别多话，快去吧。”

“是。”

听到研究员们逐渐远去的脚步声，少女悬着的一颗心才放下一半——毕竟这个研究所的主人还在这里。安抚性地摸了摸光儿的头，她才发现自己的手心已经浸满汗水。

“小丫头，还是别躲了，出来吧。”

在神经稍微放松的时刻，从身后传来的声音让桔梗吓得一个激灵，几乎是下意识地跳了起来。白衣老者正笑吟吟地看着她，不过这种眼神让夜色桔梗觉得更加毛骨悚然。

倒是大木博士先发话了：“我从不知道这研究所居然这么受欢迎啊。一夜游的感觉如何？尤其是在把我的精灵储藏室翻了个底朝天之后。”

这老头子真是哪壶不开提哪壶。光儿在一边默默吐槽。

果不其然，当桔梗听到“精灵储藏室”这几个字的时候，本来还有点窘迫的心情顿时消失得无影无踪。“就凭那一群不是小老鼠就是大老鼠的货色？大木博士有没有考虑过引进一点其他的东西——比如说老鼠蛋？”

这回倒是轮到大木博士语塞了。确实……作为一个研究者，对于这种属性单一而且繁殖能力超强的小精灵，他也是颇为头疼的。

正在两人相互僵持的时候，桔梗忽然感到一股细微的外力轻扯着她的衣角。是那只不知名的小精灵。

“利欧路！”大木博士惊愕地叫出声来，“难……难道你就是山梨给我的那个……”

或许是老人看利欧路的目光过于狂热，它立刻向桔梗的怀里缩了缩，表情非常警惕地打量着这个陌生人。

“你认识她，利欧路？”

都是托你的福……桔梗在心里默默吐槽道。“我只是看着它孵出来而已。”

白衣老者有些惊讶地注视了少女一会儿，严肃的神情竟然转变成笑容。

“那么，这只利欧路就拜托你照顾了，小丫头。”

“……哈？”

“加墨？”

“我可不是开玩笑。”大木博士说，“因为它已经将你认作亲人，所以如果让别人来照顾利欧路，必定会对它产生不好的影响。而且，我之所以能将它放心托付给你的原因，也是因为你的心地并不算坏，也很有才能。”

“你是怎么赶走那些小偷的……我都很清楚的看到了。虽然你也在企图研究所的精灵，但是送给你这只利欧路，就当是满足小丫头的一个愿望吧。”

听到这些话时，桔梗忽然有那么一点点失神。就那么轻易地原谅了她么？或许……

但是当她终于能够说些什么的时候，白衣老者已经登上卡车的座位，只留下一句话在空气中回响。

“如果去做训练家，我也相信你会很优秀。”

桔梗拾起利欧路的精灵球，看着大木博士将小三郎和亚马多用来装精灵的卡车开走，消失在茫茫的夜色中。遥望群山间一点如豆的灯光，少女轻轻的合上眼，在心中默念。

“再见，真新镇。”

【END.】

【传说中的一句话后记】

这是一个晚上没睡所出的产物= =最后阿谨的下场就是黑眼圈= =

大家对女主出场可还满意？我觉得开头还好就是结尾太崩……为什么每次写文我都会这样怎么破。亲们凑和着看吧。

接下来我要去做藤原传的封面了= =吧里那位大神能教我用PS？？【现在才领略到微机课的重要性啊口胡！】

======

第五话.

城都地方，圆朱市。

沉寂了许久的水晶铃铛忽然发出清脆的嗡鸣声，仿佛在欢迎自己的主人即将降临。柔和而不失威严的美丽霞光出现在天空一侧，七彩大鸟携着彩虹，向铃铃塔的东方飞去。

而在漩涡列岛的某一个角落，万丈银光洒落在海面之上，洁白的身影从漩涡里飞出，抖落了一身的水珠。深邃的目光望向天际，露琪亚骤然飞起，化作云幕间一个小小的黑点。

他们都朝着一个方向前进。

与此同时，在一处汇聚了万丈光芒之地，全身蒙覆白纱的少女端坐在神殿中央的王座上，看着云层间越来越近的彩色光点，微微合上双眼。

“梦，光明神殿的敌人将要来临。”

“而那位‘特别的’少年……他做好准备了么？”

…… …… …… ……

关都地方，常磬市。

冰凉的雨滴顺着玻璃窗沿流下，暂时隔绝与模糊了外面的世界。藤原宁月坐在精灵中心的休息区域，有点心不在焉地抚摸着卡蒂狗温暖的皮毛，注意力却集中在手里的那份报纸上。

【今日报道：位于真新镇的大木研究所在昨晚失窃，目前还有许多珍贵资料尚在追踪中。但是大木博士本人拒绝透露内幕。】

研究所居然也会发生盗窃案？少年摇了摇头，将报纸扔到一边，靠在温暖的沙发上闭目养神。虽然突如其来的大雨让他有点不知所措，但是能在这么短的时间内顺利找到精灵中心，对拥有“路痴”属性的藤原宁月来说还真是一件幸事。

“吉利~”

耳畔忽然响起娇柔的呼唤声，戴着护士帽的吉利蛋将装有精灵球的托盘放在桌上，脸上挂着一如既往的温和微笑。一阵红光从球内迸出，拉鲁拉丝跳上宁月的肩头，似乎对他随意放在旁边的那张报纸很感兴趣。

少年并未理会它的小动作，从背包里拿出笔记本，翻到最新的一页。“便宜师父的任务还真有点难办那。”他看着夹在纸页里的名片，自言自语地道。“富士博士住在哪里？他可没有和我提起过这件事。还是说……”

也许是由于精神恍惚的缘故，笔记从他的手中滑落下来，摔在了地板上。回过神来的宁月连忙去捡，却看见本子背面也有一些涂改的痕迹。

“这是？”

与正面风格一致的潦草文体——不过比起前面的“研究记录”，这几段文字显然要长上很多，描写也更为细致。更像是日记。

【1990年8月12日。教女已死了许多年，今天又恰好是她的忌日。明石刚刚来过这里，但是连一杯茶也没有喝，很快就离开了。从她死后，明石就陷入疯狂的工作中不能自拔，这大概就是身为父母的自责……可我无法妄下定论。】

【到教女的墓前探望过。真是可怜啊，她还是那么小的一个孩子，如果能够顺利长大，一定会受到家人宠爱的吧。听说那个实验还是以失败告终，从那以后，明石就消失在了关都。他去哪儿了？谁也不知道。】

【我只希望那个特殊的试验品不要存活下来。就像我的教女一样吧。】

奇怪的日记……宁月暗自嘀咕着，又翻开下一页。

【1990年12月21日。听说郁子自杀了，原因不明。明石那边依旧没有消息。组织计划内的科学家，要么死去，要么失踪，已陆陆续续散去大半。可怕的事情，如果我不能及时脱身，恐怕就要一个人面对那份强大的力量了吧。】

【听说青石墓园里新立了郁子的墓碑，和她的女儿，我的教女葬在一起。明石会不会回来？我依然不知道。只觉得恐惧。】

【1992年11月3……】

继续往后翻了一页。奇怪的是，最后一页上的记载只有日期，而后面的部分则被拦腰撕下，纸页上还留着参差不齐的缺口。为什么要撕掉这一部分？少年的表情有些迷惑。

“雨已经停了，谢谢大家光临精灵回复室，那么请各位回到自己的房间里去吧。”

他站起身，将笔记本放进背包，转身走出了狭小的休息厅。“宛，既然富士博士那边暂时没有消息，我们就旁敲侧击，挖出一点点‘水野’的线索好了。”

“拉鲁！”

…… …… …… ……

“今日报道：位于真新镇的大木研究所在昨晚失窃，目前还有许多珍贵资料尚在追踪中。常磬市的警局分部已下达命令，对于进入市内的人一定要详细盘问……”

趴在酒吧柜台前的黑衣少女懒懒地打了个哈欠，将修长的手臂蜷在脑后，一仰头就靠上店里唯一的一张沙发床。坐在柜台前数钱的微胖男人一脸忿忿不平之气，手指沾了唾沫星子动作得飞快，同时嘴也不闲着。“所以，就因为这么一条新闻，小丫头你就在三更半夜吵醒我然后又占据了我的床？”

“我付钱了。”

“你当然要付钱了！”桥老板腮边的两撇胡子滑稽而夸张地抖动着，“可是你这家伙害的我一晚上都在失眠哦好不好！你难道不知道一句谚语叫做‘精力是商人的本钱’吗？”

少女嘴角扬起一抹奸商特有的甜蜜笑容：“所以说，一天的伊始，就不要对你的客人摆出这种脸色嘛。‘微笑待人’，这也是一句谚语哟。”

桥老板无语。

他对天发誓，从这个名叫夜色桔梗的小丫头开始不定时来自己店里吃白食的时候，他就已经做好被盘剥的觉悟了。

“加墨~”小火鸡抖了抖蓬松的羽毛，跳到沙发床上，似乎也想在这片温暖中占据一席之地。看着在自己身边沉沉睡去的利欧路和小火鸡，少女低下头，原本平静无波的眼神竟微微地颤动了些许。

虽然当初放弃成为训练家只是为了赚钱养活自己，可是一下子让她了无牵挂地去旅行，还是有一定难度的。

该怎么办？

“去空澈镇吧。”桥的声音忽然响起，“在那里有直通常磬市的班车，如果真是你说的那样，我想君莎也不会太为难你的。”

“去吧。就算是不能进城，也可以在我这里住一段时间。”桥想了想，神情有些别扭地补充上一句：“当然，要付钱。”

少女的动作微微停滞下来，最终还是抓起放在门边的遮阳帽，将两只精灵收回精灵球里，一语不发地走出酒吧。柜台后的男人看着她有些落寞的背影，心下一阵叹息。

这丫头……果然还是执着得很啊。

此时，城郊。

其实在常磬这个高度发达的城市里，看似人迹罕至的城市郊区，也并不是某些人所想的那般荒凉。或许是由于小镇的环境要比市内好，所以人们又为它起了一个别称——空澈镇。

当然……这都是十几年前的事情了。

喝下最后一点凉茶，宁月感觉周身的热气仿佛散去大半。面容和蔼的老妇人坐在简陋的摇椅之上，望向远处灰蒙蒙的天空，浑浊的眼眸里也不禁流露出一丝怀念。

“空澈镇已经很久没人来了啊。”

“为什么您还在这里开店呢？”少年疑惑道，“既然这里已经没有人了，生意岂不会很冷清吗？”

“哈哈。”老人抚了抚灰白的头发，笑声虽然嘶哑，但让人感到亲切。“我已经很老了，孩子，不想再做生意了。我只是希望我的凉茶能帮助到偶尔来这里的旅行者。”

“那您一直没有离开这个小镇咯？”

“是啊。”

宁月追问道：“可是空澈镇为什么会变成这个样子？”

“这个就说来话长了……”老妇人的神色忽然严肃起来，“怎么？你愿意听我说吗？”

“请您讲吧。”

“在很久以前——大约是二十年前，我刚在这里开店时，空澈还是一个很繁荣的郊区小镇……”

老妇人苍老的声音在狭小的店面里响起，悠远的记忆仿佛将这两人带回了过去的时光……

【END.】

【传说中的一句话后记】

其实这一章比之前的都要长= =所以分了上下两话= =

希望大家满意~

======

第六话.

墓园。

空气中隐约浮动着阵阵清冷的寒意。虽说现在还是夏季，但在青石墓园这样专门埋葬穷人遗体的公立墓地，阴郁的气息仍在悄然蔓延。

少女将手中白色的花束放在墓前，看着石碑上已经陈旧的刻字，心底忽然生出一股落寞。她原本是孤女，九岁以前的时光几乎都是在孤儿院度过的。听院长说曾有一位善良的夫人救济过自己，今天赶来探望的时候却发现她早已逝世了。

真是……遗憾呐。

“郁子夫人。”轻声叫出已逝之人的名字，桔梗感到一股莫名的暖意徜徉在自己周身。“不懂事时承蒙您的照顾，实在是很感激。我想，如果这次不出意外，我就不再做盗猎者了。希望这个决定能让您高兴。”

桔梗闭上眼睛，在胸口处画上一个小小的十字。祈祷。她默念着这个字眼，像含着一颗橄榄核儿一样在嘴里滚动。少女不清楚盗猎者需不需要信仰，但至少在这位女士前，她想将自己最纯净的一面展示出来。

虽然是她不是一个合格的盗猎者，也不是优秀的训练家。

“啊，这位小姐？”

少年迟疑的声音将她拉回现实。回头看去，一位捧着小型花束的黑发男孩正站在她的面前，神情有些紧张，好像为自己打扰到这里的寂静而感到不安。

“什么事？”桔梗尽量使自己的语气温和起来。

“啊，那个，我是说……”黑发男孩慌忙低下头，说：“你认识这位夫人吗？”

“算是比较熟悉。”她顿了顿，又补充了一句：“郁子夫人曾用她的钱资助过我。”

听到桔梗的答复，少年的眸子中顿时流露出一丝兴奋的神采。

“我正在调查空澈镇的事情。如果小姐你不介意的话，可以回答我一些问题吗？”

…… …… …… ……

藤原宁月忽然觉得，自己来到青石或许是个很正确的决定。

从老妇人的凉茶和故事中走出来，他还真有种恍如隔世的错觉。

坐在公墓外的长椅上，宁月面对着少女苍白而耀眼的脸庞，心下忽然一跳。路旁并没有太多树木的遮挡，阳光倾泻而下，为她的黑发与肌肤染上一层美丽的浅金色。“到底想问我什么呢？”少女的眉微微挑起，问道。

“只是想问问……青石公馆的事。”

“那个地方？”桔梗有些惊讶地笑了。“我想你一定是询问过空澈镇的人啦。那是郁子夫人的住所，听说是她的丈夫建造的。‘那位先生是很富有的人’——院长是这样说的。”

宁月不禁想到老妇人的话。

【那先生是位富人，所以在这小镇建了别墅，居住下来。他的妻子和女儿也是很可爱的人。哎，不过，在几年以后就没有再看见那小女孩了。大概是早夭的孩子啊。】

“不过，自从我满八岁之后，那位夫人的捐款就没有再寄往孤儿院了。还好她在捐款时留下过地址，否则我想拜访她也不会找得那么容易。”

“所以你就来到空澈咯？”

“嗯哪。”

想问的问题暂时都解决了呢。宁月这样想着，欲站起身。“谢谢。那么我也该回常磬市了，再见。”

“等一下。”桔梗忽然叫住了他。

“呃？”

望着宁月困惑的样子，少女嘴角挑起一抹明丽的微笑。

“如果你要回到市里，不介意也带上我吧？”

…… …… …… ……

事实证明藤原宁月对漂亮女孩的请求完全没有抵抗力。尤其是在几分钟前还提供给他信息的夜色桔梗。

坐在七彩遮阳伞下，桔梗用小勺挖起快要融化的香橙冰激凌，送入嘴里。水果微酸的气息混合着香甜，一度风靡整个关东的尤里卡冰激凌曾是少女省吃俭用也要追逐的美食。余光瞥向快要把头埋进甜品盒的光儿还有坐在旁边满脸困倦的利欧路，她抬起头，正好对上少年有点呆滞的眼神。

“总之谢谢你请我吃冰激凌啦。”

“诶……诶？”藤原宁月一个激灵，从漫无目的的幻想中清醒过来，迅速躲开她的视线。“那个，就当是谢礼好了，不用谢不用谢……”

“呵呵。”

窥见少年脸上转瞬即逝的红云，桔梗忽然有些不自觉地笑出声来。“原来藤原君是个容易害羞的人啊。好可爱。”

可，可爱？

藤原宁月把头埋得更低了，同时伸出冰凉的手掌试图给脸颊降温。可爱？他在心里重复了一遍这个词，竟有种想笑的感觉。呃，或许被漂亮女孩小小地调侃一下也不错。

而此时……

“你说你们试图去窃取大木研究所的精灵？这像什么话！”

在常磬道馆，一间装潢华丽的暗室内，坐在皮椅上的高大男子听着属下的汇报，手指猛然扣紧黑檀木制成的扶手，原本波澜不惊的表情渐渐地浮现出怒意。就连站在一旁的真鸟心中也在忐忑，她看得出这回老大的愤怒，这个低阶成员以后的日子恐怕不会好过。

“老大，这次是我队的莽撞导致计划失败。”亚马多惶恐地低下头，道：“我替小三郎保证绝不会再有下次。”

“下次？”

坂木阴鸷的眼神里闪过一丝寒芒，下一秒，表情就恢复了平静。“扣掉他们三个月的工资。如果再出现这种冒进的行为，你应该清楚是什么结果，亚马多。”

“退下吧。”真鸟面无表情地说。

直到女子的身影隐入门后，坂木才冷哼一声，将注意力集中到自己的秘书身上。内室的光线很暗，偶尔从窗外透进来的阳光打在男人脸侧，让他的阴暗气息在此刻显露无遗。就算沉着如真鸟都遏制不住内心的惧意，没有勇气与面前这个男人对视。

大地的坂木。火箭队首领。

……可怕的人。

“数年前参加过那实验的人，已经一个不剩地处理掉了？”他的语气风轻云淡，好像只是在吩咐秘书为自己沏杯红茶。

“杀手们没有留下任何痕迹。”真鸟拿出随身携带的记事簿，用笔将上面的某一行字划去。“006号已经失踪多年。而最后的004号在不久之前已经被他们找到，这场谋杀被伪装成了火灾事故。但是……”

“但是什么？”

“曾听到别的科学家说，004号有记日记的习惯。”女子翻开纸页的动作停顿了一下，“老大难道不认为，以004号的狡诈，会不借此放出那个计划的讯息吗？”

“我相信那群杀手的办事能力。”坂木冷笑道，“如果004没有离开关都，那个所谓的讯息也只能被烧掉，没有别的下场。”

“你也下去吧，真鸟。”

“是。”

暗室里已恢复初时的寂静。男子倚在皮质座椅宽大的靠背上，为自己点燃一根雪茄。烟草混合着香料的味道在这片空间里弥漫开来，蓝色的火星落在纸上，最后化为一个小小的黑点。坂木吸了几口，将目光投向散落在办公桌上的文件，眼神里充满迷醉。

“果然是最强的生物……有趣。它将与它的母体拥有相当的实力……不！是更强的！Deus-contritio【注①】将统治整个世界。它将完成我的梦想。”

…… …… …… ……

“坂木远时……”

黑影握紧手中的遥控器，简短的几个音节自口中迸出，带着无尽的冷意。再次望向荧屏上偌大的房间，黑影一脚踹开挡住路的门卫死尸，一闪身就消失在门外的阳光里。

只留下一句话，伴随淡淡的血腥味道，在空气中回响着。

“Deus-contritio拥有觉醒意识的那一天，就是坂木远时，你的死期。”

【END.】

【传说中的一句话后记】

喂真要我说吗口胡！我只能说……这一章是我有史以来写得最烂的一章QAQ。

最近看文把我打击得好严重。

某只傲娇的爱斯基摩猫不会告诉你们很多事——比如说——下章就是常磬森林篇，男主和女主会发生什么事？男主又会和谁相见？？还是那句话：请抱着作死的心态猜下去吧233~

======

第七话.

等到宁月和桔梗结伴进入常磬森林时，已经是下午了。

此刻的森林已经隐入一片静寂，点点苍绿刺破天穹，阳光所及之处有许多不知名的植物攀援着嶙峋枝干展示自己的花朵。空气中混合着雏菊的甜香，偶尔会有一只绿毛虫依靠丝的支撑，飘飘悠悠地落下树枝，毫不掩饰自己对这些外来访客的好奇。

【这里是为旅行者们准备的宿营用品租借处。】

森林边缘的小木屋旁，指示牌上用白色油漆这样写着。“去租借帐篷吧！”夜色桔梗抱起小火鸡，望向远处那个气喘吁吁的人影。“要去尼比市的话，就要先租借一些生活用品。藤原君也不想睡在草地上的对吧？”

“累，累死了……”藤原宁月扶着一旁的树干，在心里暗暗腹诽少女过于常人的体力。或许乔伊小姐说得没错？有些人适合去冒险，而有些人就不是了……

等了一会儿，少女忽然大喊：“有好几只绿毛虫爬下来了哟。”

“……”宁月的表情瞬间僵硬。

“开玩笑的。”桔梗扬起一个近似人畜无害的笑容，看得少年心里直发毛。“但是如果你今天晚上真的要‘露营’，可能会有绿毛虫来把你当晚餐啦~”

“……”

“所以我们现在去租帐篷吧~”

“遵，遵命。”

…… …… …… ……

“关于这片森林好像有一个传说来着。”

“这是几个月之前的事了……每到夜晚，森林的深处就会传来奇异的光芒，好像还有很多声音来着。精灵的死亡率也在持续升高，不知是什么原因导致的，总之这片地方已经不准行人单独出入了。”

“类似于都市怪谈吗？”

“……这个冷笑话一点也不好笑哦。”

提着刚刚租借来的帐篷和压缩睡袋，两人行走在柔软的青草地上，丝毫看不出他们是在谈论什么可怕的事件。小火鸡在两人身后无精打采地走着，最后还是一屁股坐在地上，眼神哀怨地望向前方相谈甚欢的某两人。

“知道啦。”夜色桔梗认命般叹了口气，“我们在这里扎营好了。”

傍晚的常磬森林很美，溪水在夕阳的照映下闪着粼粼的波光。岸边铺有白色的餐布，从远处望去，有几只异地精灵正和这里的原住民嬉笑打闹，火焰舔舐着铁锅内热气腾腾的蔬菜汤，掠起一阵细而长的炊烟。夜色桔梗将新鲜的蓝橘果切成小块放进盘子，转身朝远处喊道：“吃饭啦！”

听到同伴的呼唤声，黑发少年抱着一捆干柴兴冲冲地从远处跑来，却在扫了一眼桌上的食物后立刻转换成失望的神色。“不会吧！都是素菜！”

“你认为就凭我们两个新人训练家的零用钱够买一些肉吗？”少女自顾自地盛了碗蔬菜汤，坐在野营餐布上慢慢喝着，深绿色的眸子闪过一丝不屑。“想吃肉也行，去抓两只波波来烤好了，只要你不怕被族群围攻。”

小精灵还能吃？宁月被吓得后退一步。

“精灵有什么不能吃的？”少女仿佛是看穿了他的心事，不满地辩解道。“很多高级的精灵也是靠吃低阶精灵生存的啊。就像刚才的波波，卡蒂狗和光儿或许会很爱吃呢。”

藤原宁月表情复杂地点了点头，将木柴放到火堆旁边，也开始喝汤。不过从近距离看去，可以发现他的嘴角在抽搐。

为什么他无端觉得那个名为“精灵世界”的理想乡离自己越来越远了呢……

晚餐时间的确是没什么好说的。等到天边紫红色的晚霞逐渐被夜幕所覆盖，溪流的旁边也亮起一堆篝火。

明亮的火焰随风摆动，时不时跳出几颗火星，发出噼啪的脆响。小火鸡和卡蒂狗都缩在火堆旁边，享受这对于火系精灵来说最为可爱的温暖。红色的帐篷已经支了起来，两个人的睡袋和行李都放在里面。今天或许是他第一次不在家里过夜——宁月这样想着，对于红莲岛的思念又强烈起来。

汐月现在在干什么？她和小夜有没有按时睡觉，还是仍然喜欢在休息日通宵看肥皂剧？便宜师父恐怕又会偷吃泡面吧？他们——他过去和现在的亲人们——都还过得好吗？

“你……想家了吗？”

透过她的声音，少年可以看见那一双标志性的深绿眸子在夜色掩映下依旧清亮。“难道你不想家？”他仰起头，疑惑地望向她。

“有牵有挂也是一件好事嘛。”夜色桔梗摇了摇头，说。“我可是一直都在空澈镇的孤儿院长大的，娇少爷。”

“啊……对不起。”

少女望着他有些尴尬的神色，微微挑眉，似乎想嘲讽一句什么，但是终究没说出来。“我要去睡觉了，晚安。”

“晚安。”

坐在篝火堆旁，少年拿着一根树枝拨弄火焰，却发现自己的心绪也如它一般飘忽不定。一直随身携带的笔记本就躺在口袋里，不知为什么，宁月却没有勇气将它拿出来。

那位老妇人所讲的，和日记上的女人……究竟是……

【那位夫人原本的姓是青石。这也是她募捐的墓园为什么叫做青石的原因。但自从女孩夭折后，公馆就荒芜了——或许也不能这么说，那里毕竟还是有人的，但是半夜时总传来奇怪而又凄惨的哭泣声。大家都不知道他们在干什么，毕竟没有人敢去问。】

【直到有一天，女主人的尸体被发现了。那景象真是可怕，仁慈的夫人居然会自杀，当时的人们一度以为是闹鬼。因为公馆的没落，很多人开始向城里搬迁，而空澈镇……也就逐渐变成了今天这个模样。】

【那位夫人叫什么呢？】

【青石郁子……应该是这个名字。】

这位已经逝去的夫人，果然和“水野”相识吗？他想。这么一来，青石郁子的丈夫是明石，“水野”的朋友，看来也和日记中提到的研究有很大关系呢。如果，假设明石建造公馆不是为了居住，而是……

不，不太可能吧。宁月被自己的想法吓了一跳，按照那位老妇人的叙述，青石公馆在几年前应该就被毁了，那么多珍贵的研究资料，谁愿意付之东流呢？

“卡蒂！”

卡蒂狗略显惊慌的叫声将他惊醒。宁月试着给它一些安抚，但无济于事。怎么回事？他有些困惑地朝着精灵狂吠的那个方向看去。本应坐在灌木丛旁的小小身影此时已经不见了，地上只有几片被扯掉的叶子，不安立时涌上他的心头。

“宛——？”刻意被压低的声音。少年皱起眉，望向灌木丛外的森林，甚至更黑暗的地方。

“这家伙真不让人省心。”踌躇再三他还是抓起火堆旁的外套。“卡蒂，我们去找它。”

脚踏树叶的响声渐渐远去，只留下一小簇温暖的火焰在风中颤动。而在密林内部，粉色的娇小身影在树木缝隙间来回穿梭，最终停在一潭闪耀着银光的湖水前。

“妙~”

【END.】

【传说中的一句话后记】

其实我觉得这章实在太短了有木有。= =

其实从开始写文到现在，我始终在刻意忽略一个人~此人的地位可是比较重要的说~大家可以猜猜这孩子是什么属性！明天我会补一篇高能番外的233~

======

番外 . 蔷薇之卷

BUG： 《Enya-神秘园》

01．

【世人称不可知的未来名为命运。】

她感到一股寒意从四肢百骸流过，将血液里残余的温暖冻结成冰。很冷，她想着，还有灵体召唤出低阶魔物时那讨厌的尖啸声。可是她必须坚持，如果放任灵体在这里布下结界，她的同类或许就会死去。

“Adpotentiam lucis！①”古老的咒语流转于唇舌间，那看似坚不可摧的晶状护壁终于在她的努力下裂开一道小小的缝隙。将那个已经陷入沉睡的少年拉出异次元空间，她注视着灵体因为失去核心而嘶吼着化为黑烟，终于放松下来。粉色精灵的身体太过娇弱，攻击过后巨大的虚脱感令内里的灵魂几近昏厥。她尽力飞起来，将径直飞向光明神殿的想法压回心底，坐在一旁等待他——和那个红发女孩醒来。

这个世界的守护者们究竟等了多少年？

在黑暗中默默等待光明神殿成为真正光明的象征。

而现在你出现了。

精灵散发着莹白微光的手指抚上少年的发丝，眼眸里盛满迷茫的神情。即使已经堕入酣眠，他长长的睫毛依旧在月光中颤抖。终究还是觉醒了啊，她想，努力扯出一个谅解的笑。

【怎么样都好，只要你平安的活下来就好。】

【蓝色卷轴所认可的人啊。】

02．

【许多真实都被时间掩埋作遥远的过往。】

代表罪恶的灵体曾是这颗星球上最强大的物种。

它们以魔兽的灵魂为食，将拥有高度智慧的古人类逼入深山洞穴。生命的迹象一天天衰弱下去，就连创世之初就矗立在大地上的世界树也再散发不出能够温暖人心的绿色光辉。

【请拯救我们吧，让世界的法则也为之颤抖的Patrona②。】

伴随紫色玉笛清亮的乐声，一团光芒从天冠山顶飘然降落，来到白发苍苍的召唤者面前。

【我明白你的意图……】纯白色魔兽眼神温柔地凝视着那方不再清澈的天空。【我答应你的祈求。】

那一刻所有生灵的欢呼声响彻天际。

七彩神光从世界上的各个角落铺天盖地而来。所有魔兽，都受到某种力量的引导，将己方势力上的罪恶封印殆尽。天空与大地重新恢复了它们本应拥有的颜色，阳光洒落在沃土之上，温暖着新生的幼芽。光芒褪去，纯白的身影已然消逝，只留下颜色各异的三卷神谕，和十六块生命之石的虚影。

【我将未来的希望托付于你，纳西斯。当三卷神谕的代表者齐聚之时，就是我的苏醒和灵体真正灭亡的时刻……】

站在天冠山顶上的老者噙着泪水接下卷轴，向虚空双膝跪下，做出一个穷尽一生也要完成的誓言。

【纳西斯将率领整个族群来完成您的愿望……】

03．

【光辉寂灭时就是那黑暗的种子萌芽之刻。】

灵体其实并没有那样容易从这个位面中被抹消，即使它们的对手是Patrona也如此。

拉斯尤斯很明白这一点。利用与生俱来的创造之力，它将自己的所有神力从本体中抽出，幻化成三张颜色各异的卷轴，又因本源力量耗尽后强制性的自我封印而进入永久的沉睡期。

【以后也请将神谕认可的人类，称作Patrona。】

恍惚间它听见自己这样说。本体被封印时剧烈的痛苦折磨着神经，眼前掠过一片片空间扭曲的虚影，拉斯尤斯甚至还没来得及去多想些什么，意识就堕入了永久的黑暗当中。可怕但是安心，因为它明白自己的力量终会找到归宿，在某一日将灵体从这颗星球上彻底灭绝。

——以一个全新的身份。

04．

【千年的等待你又能知却多少。】

我的名字，是克莉薇缇尔。

黑色的卷轴在许多年前就已经认主，它能召唤出梦，我的伙伴梦幻。光明神殿是依靠魔兽们的力量而建成，只为了将世界上唯一对抗灵体的希望——两卷沉睡中的神谕还有我——囚禁在这个地方。

我的内心曾经充满寂寞，虽然待在神殿里千年的时间就像是风一般轻而飞快。

【您是Patrona，不应该随便穿越空间去那个危险的世界。】

几乎所有的魔兽都那么说，包括那些总是高高在上的，魔兽们的统领者。我也从来没有想过踏出过这片空间一步，外面的世界是什么样的，也只是在凤王和露琪亚它们漫不经心的叙述中找到一点模糊的印象。

我几乎要忘了自己还是个人类，忘了自己还生活在这黑色卷轴的原主人创造出的世界上。

成为Patrona，在获得强大力量和尊敬的同时，代价却是失去自由。

我不希望有人和我一样被沉睡中的神谕认可，也不希望我的同类踏进这个华丽的牢笼，被无数灵体追逐厮杀。所以，当那卷一直安安静静的蓝色卷轴忽然光芒大作时，我忽然感觉到前所未有的慌乱。

【请您去吧，用我的身体。】我的伙伴提议，【那个孩子现在很危险。】

望着那束还有不断扩大趋势的灰色光芒，我点了点头。

【好吧。】

05．

【在回忆中究竟沉淀了多少不为人知的秘密。】

克莉薇缇尔还是有一点点嫉妒藤原宁月的。虽然只是一点点。

我羡慕他可以自由地旅行在各个地区，那曾是我永远也求不得的梦想。城市里的繁华令人感觉如此陌生，恍如隔世。

可是灵体们带来的是毁灭。魔兽们已经嗅到了这种气息。

我再次借用了梦的身体，从光明神殿赶到常磬市去寻找那个男孩。我送他的魔兽带有光明神殿特殊的符文，所以并没有费多大劲，就看到了正在火堆旁边取暖的他。

【不管遇到多大的困难，请一定要坚持下去。】

【请连带我的那一份完成这个梦想。】

我握紧手中的卷轴。薄纱一般的月光印在上面，折射出银蓝交织的光芒。

只有火焰微小的颤响声在森林里回荡。

【END.】

注①：Ad potentiam lucis，拉丁文。意为“以光明的力量”。

注②：同是拉丁文。Patrona意为“守护者”。在这里指谁大家明白？不明白的面壁去。

【传说中的……后记】

其实写到这里大家应该都明白了不是吗。楔子的那章……

没错，虽然短了点，但是这章就是作为楔子的补充部分。克莉薇缇尔的事在文中算是一个暗线吧，虽然是暗线，但它可能会贯穿《断章》的整个系列直到结束。所以……前几章主要是注重明线的【Deus-contritio计划】，但是接下来可能就会明暗并进，将松散的几条线索凝聚成一个真正的整体。

话说这番外算不算剧透啊？应该算的对吧！【哭】

======

坑了


	6. 【瞬遥】未尽之途

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 唉……同样的错误，我居然重复了两次。  
> 这篇恶俗到不行的其实也是参赛文……  
> 辣到大家的眼睛了对不起。

Chapter 01.

1996年，丰缘大陆，橙华市海港。

她站在甲板上，双手扶着冰冷的栏杆。海风吹乱了她额前的发丝，但少女没有动，只是一直定定地望着前方——那块隐没在清晨的雾霭中，已经不甚清晰的陆地。她柔软的棕色发辫在背后飞舞，手中攥着的玫瑰早已干枯，失去水分的花瓣却仍然因风而瑟瑟抖动。

这班轮船正在将她与丰缘大陆隔离开来——不管之前她们曾有多么紧密的联系。生活了十七年的家乡也好，亲情的维系也好，梦想的发源地也好，这些在此时已经不再重要。轮船每前进一米都会给她带来巨大的痛苦，但这痛苦并非来自肉体，她的身体依然纤细充满活力，眼睛也一如其他健康的丰缘姑娘们明亮。

可是千里遥明白，这次旅行不同于从前那些更加快乐的记忆，它代表着一种全新的生活，在另一个陌生的地域。是一段没有尽头也没有停泊点的旅程的开始。  
Chapter 02.

2014年，新奥-丰缘跨海大桥，丰缘大陆境内。

渡边沙罗坐在一个靠窗的座位上，看着外面的风景在列车的飞速行驶下绵延成一片跌宕起伏的白。窗沿有水珠顺着玻璃淌下来，摸上去是浸入掌心的凉意。她攥紧手中的东西，感觉那张薄薄的纸片儿已经被捏皱，正如她的心情。

从米琪那城的遗迹匆忙赶回切锋市的时候，距离渡边遥心脏病突发送去抢救已经过去了十二个小时。然而，她来到医院的时候，看见的只有已经被熄灭的手术灯，以及一具被推出手术室，用白布覆盖着的冰冷身体。

她并不是没有经历过死亡。在渡边沙罗十岁的时候，她的父亲就因为车祸去世，只留下她和她的母亲。沙罗常年随着考古队奔波在外，然而渡边遥却一直没有再婚，也没有把自己的姓氏改回千里，只是一个人守着切锋市里空荡荡的家。即使独身的生活有许多不便，她也只是选择沉默，从未对女儿和周围的人抱怨一句。

五年在外的经历早已将沙罗锻炼得比同龄的孩子成熟，虽然这个消息来得如此突然，她也仍然以最快的速度调整好心态，开始为死者打理一切——包括通知远在丰缘的亲属、火化母亲的遗体、整理遗物。在看着渡边遥的身体被送进焚化炉的时候，沙罗能感觉到整个世界的坍塌，却硬是流不出一滴眼泪。

渡边遥的死太令人猝不及防，她也没有留下任何遗嘱，就这样沉默地离开人世。少女在她的房间里发现一个木匣子，里面装着一块红色方巾、两只空精灵球、沙罗从小到大的各种照片和小物件，还有一张只写了一句话的陈旧纸片。

“如果可以，很想再次回到丰缘地方，并且向那个人说……”

因为这张便笺，沙罗辞去了考古队的工作，带着母亲的骨灰盒登上新奥前往丰缘的列车。三天两夜的长途旅行让她有些疲惫，但是在真正看到丰缘景色的时候，少女恍惚间感觉自己仿佛处在另一个世界。

火车站台上人来人往，拥挤而喧闹。和清冷有序的切锋不同，橙华市的每一寸土地都散发着热情的气息，即便此时已是初冬。在人海中，沙罗看见一个黑发戴眼镜的男人朝她微笑，身旁的沙奈朵用念力举着一个写有“渡边沙罗”字样的牌子。

那是她素未谋面的舅舅，现任橙华道馆的馆主，千里胜。

“初次见面。”千里胜温和地拍了拍她的肩膀，“丰缘要比新奥暖和许多呢。第一次来有点不习惯吧，沙罗？在这里有些不大方便说话，我们先回家把你的行李放下吧。”

沙罗点点头，拘谨地朝他微笑一下，随着男子离开了人声鼎沸的火车站。

Chapter 03.

新奥和丰缘确实还是有许多不同之处的。在渡边沙罗十岁以前，她的母亲曾经保持着每月向丰缘寄明信片的习惯，双方偶尔也会通信。少女对丰缘模糊的印象，大抵也就是从那时候开始的。

千里胜开着车，后视镜映出他沉默和微微坚毅的面容。车厢里的气氛很僵硬，可是谁也找不到一个合适的话题来打破僵局——这不仅来自于初次见面的生疏，也因为两者共同至亲的死，即使表面掩盖得再平静，也无法彻底平息内心的悲伤和遗憾。

她又在恍惚间想起渡边遥临终时苍白的脸。渡边沙罗爱她的母亲，可是两人之间的隔阂向来不可逾越，而且少女觉得自己从未了解过真正的她。她作为“千里遥”的过去，已经被后来的那个人彻底掩埋，且从不让别人触碰。

在找到渡边遥遗留的便笺时，沙罗的内心是好奇的。那个很久以前的千里遥究竟是什么样子呢？正是抱着这种心情，她准备去完成母亲的愿望，同时也解开自己心中深藏多年的疑问——对于母亲的过去的疑问。

“到了。”

黑发男子熟练地将汽车停在草坪旁，从后备箱里拿出行李，又帮沙罗拉开车门。“这里是橙华道馆，我的家。”他想了想，又补上一句：“从此以后这里也是你的家了。”

“姐姐已经逝世了，沙罗现在应该要人照顾吧？有没有留在丰缘的打算？”

“这种事情啊……再说吧。”她做出思考的样子——虽然内心直接否定了千里胜的提议。见她这样说，男子也没有再劝，只是温和地示意沙罗进入家门。

“这是姐姐的房间，一直空着，定期有人来家里打扫。沙罗就暂时住在这里可以吗？”

少女点点头，将自己的旅行箱搬进房间。这间屋子的风格很简朴，向阳，墙上贴了几张海报，壁橱里还摆放着各种各样的缎带和奖杯。照片里，一个红衣少女灿烂地笑着，手中的庆典冠军奖牌在阳光下熠熠生辉。

那么美丽的笑容，是她吗？

沙罗从未看见过那样的母亲。渡边遥在十八岁时就和新奥的一个医生结婚了，于次年生下渡边沙罗。在她印象里，渡边遥是一个沉默寡言、不苟言笑的人，虽然外貌年轻，可内心历尽风霜，已经过早地苍老了。照片里那个簇拥着黄蝶和火焰鸡的女孩儿，带给沙罗一种恍如隔世的错觉。

“那是小遥十六岁生日的照片，那时候她在华丽庆典上获得了冠军呢。”

身后千里胜的声音传来。沙罗有些惊讶地回过头，看见黑发男子站在房门前，眸中的神情满是怀念。“来喝点下午茶吗？”千里胜问道。“今天下午道馆不会接受挑战，不用怕被人打扰。你对姐姐过去的事很感兴趣吧？我可以为你讲讲。”

Chapter 04.

千里遥出生在1980年的橙华市。在她十岁时，同无数个新人训练家一样，选择最初的伙伴火雉鸡，并与它一起踏上了旅行之路。

几年过去，在丰缘、关东和城都地方，千里遥渐渐开始崭露头角，成为有名的“丰缘舞姬”。她与泽江纱织、金子若菜等一系列的著名协调训练家在很长时间内都保持着相当亲密的关系，比赛登上报纸也是常有的事。千里家以她为荣耀，这种情况一直持续到她十六岁生日那天。

“在那时姐姐刚得到庆典冠军的奖杯，爸妈决定为她举办盛大的庆祝派对。很多朋友都来了，但是就在那天晚上，她发病晕倒，被送进了医院，医生告诉我们她得了心脏病。亲戚们对此都很震惊，爸妈也吓坏了。”

“医生警告说，她不能再继续旅行，也不能再参加华丽大赛以及其他一切会刺激到心脏的活动。我们安慰她，想让她在家休养，但是没有用。在几天后的早上，姐姐留下字条，一个人登上了前往新奥大陆的轮船，从此没有再回来过。我们唯一的联系就是每个月寄来的明信片，上面总是附着你们一家的照片，表示她生活安定。”

沙罗坐在摇椅里，啜饮着热气腾腾的红茶，听千里胜讲述这些十五年前的故事。在茶几上摆了一个盒子，里面装有厚厚一沓明信片，都盖着新奥大陆的邮戳。东西已经被主人分门别类整理好，包括陈旧的结婚照、沙罗的满月照……最后一张照片是五年前的，沙罗穿着浅黄色的旅行装站在家门外，正在朝镜头挥手，满脸稚嫩青涩的模样。

“不久以后我就听说了姐夫逝世的消息，从此以后，姐姐也没有再寄明信片过来。”千里胜放下茶杯，眼睛望向远处的天空。“我想她的丈夫对她很好，但是她过得快乐与否，我并不知道。生活会改变一个人很多，沙罗。”

她攥紧了那张纸片，感觉手心里出了汗。凭着直觉，渡边沙罗感觉面前的男人对千里遥的过去有所隐瞒——作为一个追求尽善尽美的古物勘察者来说，这种隐瞒是她所不能容忍的。她抿紧嘴唇，将手掌慢慢展开，并如预料中那般看到了千里胜逐渐变得惊愕的神情。

“我希望您告诉我实话。”她说。

Chapter 05.

渡边沙罗不知道她这么做究竟对不对，或者说值不值。

作为渡边遥的女儿，她有责任帮母亲完成她的遗愿。但是这一张小小的纸片，却触及到了许多人心中那道难以愈合的伤口——十七岁时的遥有太多不为人知的秘密。

沙罗眼前浮现出千里胜最后的表情，混杂着痛苦、悲伤和悔恨的眼神直直望向她。那个人存在于千里遥的心里，他说。藤原瞬随着她的离开而自动淡出了这个世界，没有人再刻意地去提起他，包括千里遥自己。

她拿着千里胜递给她的日记本，感觉它在她手中仿佛浸透泪水，变得沉重无比。那是千里遥在临去新奥前几天的日记，可就连作为她弟弟的千里胜也没有勇气去翻开一页。

你想要的答案大概就在里面吧。千里胜对她说。

回到房间里，沙罗打开台灯，在桌面上摊开母亲的日记。暖黄色的灯光流泻在纸页上，墨水已经开始褪色，并且在纸背上留下淡淡的印痕。这些日记很短，有的甚至只有几句话，但笔迹依然是一贯的平稳娟秀，像是沙罗从小到大所见到的那样。

“1995年12月4日，今天橙华市下雪了。雪景很美，但是却没有以前我在新奥时看到的那样壮观。医生说我不能再出去旅行了，连华丽大赛也不能参加，必须依靠长期的休养，病情才能够缓解。可是这样生活下去，还有什么东西能够证明自己的价值呢？”

“1995年12月5日。今天去了一趟精灵中心，将火焰鸡和狩猎凤蝶之外的伙伴们都交给了乔伊小姐，请她帮忙放生。朋友离开自己的滋味是难以形容的，它们用完全的热情和真诚对待我，到头来我却成为了连自己都厌恶的那种训练家。但我明白自己已经不再是丰缘的舞姬，它们跟随我，也不会再有多大的成就。”

“1995年12月6日。今天瞬君又打来电话，我没有接。他还不知道我的病情，因为出院后我就一直在躲着他。是啊，或许他对我只是作为朋友和劲敌的关注，可是我自己好像已经不再是这样了——我很喜欢瞬君。瞬君是那么优秀、出色的协调训练家，我想他一定不会认可一个需要他去照料的病人吧？”

“1995年12月7日，‘想在死之前离开丰缘’。真是的，怎么会有这种想法呢。可是它真真切切地存在于我脑海中，因为面对现实，我选择了软弱和逃避。逃避爸爸妈妈，逃避小胜，逃避纱织小姐和若菜……还有逃避瞬。”

“或许这也是个能让我真正安静下来的办法吧？——离开这里，寻找新的生活，忘却从前的事情。在十六岁以前我不敢正视自己内心的感情，当终于想要向喜欢的人表达心意之时，却发现已经晚了。我不想变成那个人的负累。”

“在面对生日蛋糕的时候，我曾许下一个愿望。一个很美好的愿望。”

“我想要一点点勇气，让自己可以对瞬君说：‘我喜欢你’。”

“但是现在，如果可以的话，我想再次回到丰缘，并且对那个人说……对不起。”

“对不起，我无法忘记你。”

“对不起，我喜欢你。”

Chapter 06.

凡事皆有破裂。破晓、破浪、破音。承诺会被打破。心会破碎。①然而世界仍在漫长的时间道路上行走，一个人的离开或者死亡，并不会在水面上惊起多么大的波澜。

千里遥选择的是逃避，她在十五年前离开丰缘，踏上了一条没有尽头的旅途。而渡边沙罗，她的女儿，在十五年后重新回到故乡，弥补她的缺憾。一切事情都沿着奇妙的轨迹重叠起来。只是现在，许多事情已被改变，许多人已经离开。

真正见到藤原瞬时，渡边沙罗的内心是忐忑的。尽管他在很早以前就已经辞去了丰缘大陆华丽冠军的职位，但罗丝雷朵惊为天人的表演依然是当今协调训练师们疯狂崇拜他的原因之一。在沉默地听完整件事情后，藤原瞬并没有说什么，只是要求沙罗带他去渡边遥的墓地看看。

按照丰缘本地的习俗，死者是要带回家乡安葬的。渡边遥的骨灰被洒进土地，她的墓碑立在郊外的一个墓园里，清冷寂寥，仿佛已经被整个世界遗忘。她的墓碑上放着沙罗带回来的木匣子，里面别无他物，只有一支已经萎败的玫瑰花。

在他们下车的时候，天空开始落下雪花。这是丰缘大陆今年冬天的第一场雪，铅灰色的云幕间有雪花飘落，纷纷扬扬，安安静静。大理石碑面上简单地刻了女人的名字和生卒年月，而沙罗所熟悉的“渡边遥”已经变成冰冷的刻字“千里遥”。

藤原瞬站在她身边，半跪在草地上，于墓前放下一束玫瑰花。火红的玫瑰丝毫不顾及严寒，在这冰天雪地里肆意怒放着，娇艳的花瓣上还沾有露水。男子轻抚着墓碑上凹凸不平的字迹，很久没有说话，沙罗甚至以为他快要与这片墓地融为一体。

……凡事皆有破裂。破晓、破浪、破音。承诺会被打破。心会破碎。联系会中断。记忆会忘却，爱情也会被淡化，直到缘分湮灭。②

她忽然想起千里胜对她说过的话。瞬对于小遥的在意是谁都看的出来的，除了那两个当事人。这场悲剧没有所谓对错之分，只是他们刻意的忘却和隐藏而已。

玫瑰在寒风中微微颤抖，男子的肩上积了薄薄一层雪花，可是他依旧没有动。在长久的沉默之后，沙罗转身想要离开，却在这时听到他的声音。

“谢谢你告诉我这些，沙罗。”

她面对着空茫的雪幕，只是摇了摇头，说：“藤原先生，你喜欢过她吗？”

“很久以前……曾经喜欢过。”他轻笑一声，回答道。

……明明互相喜欢，却终究还是错过了。

藤原瞬站起身，与沙罗擦肩而过，走出寂静的墓园。少女凝视着他在雪雾中趋于模糊的身影，忽然感觉到脸颊一片冰凉。从很久以前便一直凝聚在心中的泪水，此时终于流下，伴随着渡边遥心愿的完成，以及另一个人最终释然的背影。

一切都已经结束了，虽然她面前的路依旧漫长没有尽头。

Chapter 07.

2014年，丰缘大陆，凯那市。

雪停下的时候，沙罗登上了前往新奥的长途列车。她没有预先通知任何人，就像十五年前的千里遥那样，一个人踏上漫长的归程。

——生活了十七年的家乡也好，亲情的维系也好，梦想的发源地也好，这些在此时已经不再重要。有某些事情，它们曾以最深沉的爱与思念存在过，最终刻入人心，成为一道不可磨灭的烙印。我们无法试图忘却，只能依靠时间来渐渐释怀。

她微笑着望向车窗外的风景。雪后的群山披上微光，漫漫无尽的铁路在列车前方铺展开来，一直延伸到未知的遥远地方。

【冬日祭征文.未尽之途.完】

注：①、②句改编自朱迪.皮考特的小说《小心，轻放》。


	7. 【PM同人】逆光

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在《超克的时空》里阿尔苏醒后，因为力量的衰弱和复仇的执念，而导致远古封印的松动。蛰伏已久的远古怨灵“黑暗”趁机脱逃，因为刚刚苏醒力量极度衰弱而未被察觉。  
> 另有“毁灭者”计划，被火箭队某位疯狂的科学家重新启动。  
> “黑暗”与大脑不完全发育的“毁灭者”胚胎“ruination”结合，汲取了强大的负能量，其力量呈指数倍爆炸增长，甚至已经超过世界法则的控制。  
> 这使得法则的守护者阿尔修斯再次醒来。为了与“毁灭者”抗衡，众神不得不再次采用搁置千年的“神使计划”。而拥有波导之力潜能的少年小智，成为了它们挑中的“神使”人选……  
> 【“毁灭者计划”：超梦计划的二次设定，原本的目的是制造“毁灭者”即力量极端强大的毁灭型精灵，超梦只是这个计划失败以后的副产物】  
> ※  
> 关于本文：  
> cp：常立光（阿尔修斯的人类身份）×天海智  
> 主要人物：常立光，天海智，娜姿，毁灭者  
> 次要人物：西娜，小刚，小霞，真理子，富士，明石，真水  
> ※  
> 关键词：异国情缘/养成系/魔圆风格/脑洞文

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【【【高亮：本文为《米琪那颂诗》的续作，世界观是同一个，是同一个，是同一个！！！】】】  
> 我还是觉得应该把这篇文在充满了爱与梦想的LOFTER发了……  
> 毕竟这篇文的主角之一，是阿尔(的拟人)。  
> 对对对又是我，我是头顶青天的巨冷cp修智(智修？)爱好者岚初。我又来发药辣。  
> 既然是魔圆系(咳)的正剧，前半部分剧情大概就是轻松无虐打怪向，中间会有虐，糖果会有的，刀片会有的，大盆的狗血也会有的(不是)。  
> 攻受相处模式是师生养成系注意:)  
> 神×神使的浪漫(猎奇)设定  
> 大概cp相性就是【神秘高冷×中二熊孩子】？  
> 养成过程中某熊孩子长歪成强受(反攻？)这可就不归我管了您嘞——
> 
> 岚初 2016年6月

【我看到森林的入口处，一树藤花盛放如瀑。风卷起白色的花瓣，掠过春日的山岚。】

【那是我与光，初次相遇的地方。】

——《逆光》

======

第一部·怨灵再现

Prequel

1981年4月，关东，常磬市。

一场小雨过后，阴云散去，天色稍霁。阳光明亮刺眼，落在沾了雨的渡廊上，透过纸隔扇拉门，照亮内室一角。穿着灰色斜织和服外套的年轻男人从里探出半边身子，在地板上铺开白纸。他沉思许久，神情严肃，紧绷着嘴唇，飞快地写下了第一句话。

“它是我研究生涯中最令人震惊的发现……”

※

——公历1981年4月20日。组织内部信件，寄信人明石，收信人真水。

“吾妻真水：

“半年未见，之前你来信详说研究进展，我也认真看了。此前组织内部没有开过人造生命的先例，初期难免会经过多次失败。但此次来信，只为将另一事密告于你。

“它是我研究生涯中最令人震惊的发现。去年三月中旬到今年一月，当时在世界树周围考察的我，意外见证了“第三生命”的存在。我相信任何过去的发现，不，甚至是将来的什么成就，都不能与之相比。

“之所以叫它们“第三生命”，是因为它们既不是人类，也不是任何一种新精灵。为了证实，我用已知各属性的精灵数据对照，发现它们有着完全不一样的能量场。

“你会知道我为何兴奋。只存在于远古神话中的“第三生命”——怨灵，寄生在生命体身上，专以负面情绪为食物。相应地，在它们散发出的能量场之中，能量水平一直是波动很大的负值（这大概是因为尚未找到寄主），这种表现形式并不让人过分惊讶。但与受伤濒死的精灵结合后，它们放出的巨大能量波动，则是我完全没有预料到的。

“我想这绝非偶然，但是因为寄主死亡，我的观测只持续了十几秒。这些实验数据对系统的研究来说远远不够。也许你以为我只是想继续在世界树待一段时间，好消磨掉这无聊的兴趣，但我有着更宏大的想法。两种完全不同的生命结合瞬间产生的火花简直让我不能自拔。怨灵……多奇妙的一种东西。

“真水，你是最了解我的我的妻子，也是我最好的助手。你应当知道，如同被那复仇驱使的美狄亚一般，我正渴望着做点儿什么来拨开眼前的迷雾。富士和我联名提出的人造精灵计划，在组织内已经正式开始运行。你要同我一起加入与他们对立的对照组的研究。我将从精灵入手，研究那神秘的“第三生命”，揭开它们的秘密。在别人看来我的想法已完全偏离了初衷吧，要是谁欲阻止我思考，一定会遭到长时间的怨恨。

“如果连一株波动十分微弱的“第三生命体”和一只濒死的小拉达结合，都爆发出能与强大的快龙相抗衡的能量波，那么将这份能量的形式转化、寄主改造，使之成为整个持续稳定的能量源，又有什么不可能的呢？我的目的，并非单纯的人造精灵。我理想中的造物，是兼具精灵的强韧、怨灵的幽暗，拥有强大无双的攻击力的混血战士。

“在我的设想中它早已超越了一切其他精灵，因此叫它‘超梦三号’还是其他好像都失去了意义。

“我的混血战士，会是让高贵的世界都为之臣服的存在。

“而它将被叫做——

“‘毁灭者’。”

C01

我记得自己做过一个梦，梦里的一切都十分清晰。

说实话，我是个不太做梦的人，就算偶然有梦的片段从脑海中掠过，也是醒来后五分钟就忘记。只有这个梦我一直记着。因为做梦时我置身其中，仿佛亲身经历。

在梦里，我在崎岖的山路上奔跑。夜空中没有星星，周围一片漆黑；寒冷的山风卷起树叶，呼啸着掠过森林。我不知疲倦地前行，直到天边黎明消逝，曙光初现。我看到在离我很远的地方，盛满积雪的山顶上，一个人正背对着我站立。

他的背影很熟悉，他是我要寻找的人。我停下脚步，就在这时他转过身来，奇怪的是，我完全不记得他的样子。仿佛被什么力量操纵，我知道我认识面前的人，却无法想起关于他的任何事。心中忽然感到一种强烈的悲哀，我想呼唤他的名字，走上前去，然而时空好像都被静止，我既发不出声音，也迈不开脚步。

只剩一个几乎淹没在风中的声音，不断在我耳边重复。

“你已经忘记了他吗，这个对你而言最重要的存在？”

“在这里，时间将要回溯，空间将要逆转。你的回忆将在梦里循环往复，直到你想起一切，从沉睡中醒来。”

※

1989年9月，关东，真新镇。

睡梦中的少年被惊醒时，镇子上还是黎明。

他感觉头脑不清，背后冷汗涔涔。那种被惊动的感觉在心里左冲右突，始终无法平静。他也不知道自己睡觉时到底都干了什么。看看旁边，皮卡丘在被子里缩成一团睡得正香。

似乎没什么可担心的。长期在外旅行养成的习惯，总让人对家里过分安逸的生活感到畏缩。少年本想再睡一会儿，但困意已被早晨的冷气驱得一干二净。他叹了口气，干脆翻身下床，随便找了件衣服披在身上。

这是天海智从新奥大陆取得精英训练师称号，回到家的第三天。抵达真新镇那日，已经入秋，各地联盟的大会刚刚结束，参赛者们都踏上归途，盛会过后又将迎来很长时间的沉寂。

对多数训练师来说，假期都是漫长而无聊的。天海智更是如此。昨天已经去过一趟研究所，探望了一年没见的伙伴们，顺便把在卡洛斯收服的新精灵也带了去。他今天准备随便跑去哪里，活动一下快发霉的身体，不然准又要被母亲花子拖在家里念到耳朵生茧。

他出神地望着窗帘缝隙间露出的天空一角。

卡洛斯旅行方毕，半年前他收到请柬，被邀请去参加精英训练师的全国选拔大赛。重归新奥，少年却没联络任何旅伴，包括在协调领域风头正劲的女友小光。一个没有生活技能、路上全赖队友扶持的训练师，想独立完成旅行，本来是很难一下做到的事情。但所有人都没想到天海智坚持了下来，最后还拿到了关东城都组第三的好成绩，仿佛有什么信念一直支撑着他似的。但无论怎么追问，他也不说。

其实他只是不想和别人同路。得知要去新奥的时候，首先掠过脑海的不是小光灿烂的笑，也不是总摆着严肃神情的七度灶博士。眼前闪烁着这样一幅图景，夕阳在山谷间洒下余晖，纯白的精灵伫立在身边，过了很久才低下头看了看他。

我不知道为什么会这么觉得，阿尔修斯对他说，你是个不可思议的少年。人的寿命和魔兽相比很短暂，但我总是认为，我们会再见面。

——你会再出现在我面前吗，阿尔修斯？

他很想再去米琪那，由于时间紧迫，终于没有成行。但他喜欢那个地方被生命宝玉浸润，显得清澈动人的气息，甚至有点儿依赖它，在其他城市他从没有这种感觉。为什么会产生这样的念头呢？

衣角被扯了扯，小智习惯性地伸出手臂，让皮卡丘跳上他的肩膀。“今天我们就去常磬森林。”他已经做好决定，“让妈没法儿在家念我，而且能看看比雕，也不知道它过得好不好。我说啊，我们现在就出发，能在天黑前回来……”

皮卡丘听着天海智絮絮叨叨，使劲甩了甩脑袋——像是要把洗脸的水珠和心头莫名涌上的不安一块儿甩出去似的。

※

花子固然无奈于儿子三天两头不着家，呆家里又闲不住的行为，但女人家管不了太多，只好找大木博士去倾倒一下内心的苦水，天海智和皮卡丘两只野猴子终于又被放归山林。

大呼小叫地来到森林深处，比雕是鸟类精灵，察觉他来到很容易，马上兴奋地扑上来亲昵。小智觉得时间过得很快，他们在森林吃了午餐，看了看比雕的领地和近况——不久前比雕带着小弟揍趴了大嘴雀，终于当上一方老大——转眼间已经是黄昏了。“下次我再来看你。”分别在即，小智不舍地拍了拍比雕的脑袋。“老伙计，我们好久没有飞过了，带着我们飞到森林外面，如何？”

比雕飞翔的速度很快，被高空的气流和温暖的羽毛包裹着，天海智闭上眼睛，仔细体会冷风灌进衣领所带来的刺激感。也许现在，母亲从大木博士家回来，刚刚做好晚餐在等他……回家这么多天，这是第一次能和她一起吃饭。

忽然间，他感到比雕飞行的速度骤然慢下来。于此同时，被他裹在怀里的皮卡丘剧烈挣扎起来，发出尖叫——那种叫声他从没有听过，但他知道此时皮卡丘陷入了极度的不安和恐慌。究竟是怎么回事？他想让比雕飞到前方去看个究竟，但它没有听小智的，本能性地在森林上空盘旋，好不容易才迫降下来。

这里离真新镇还有好一段路，但作为一个经验丰富的训练家，天海智感到自己的伙伴遇上了什么难以抗拒的困难——想到这里他心中也升起一阵恐慌。明明来时这里还风平浪静，转眼间就有一种难料的危险包围了他们。他让比雕在此地留守，决定步行前去看看情况。

天色渐渐地暗下来。一路上十分安静。在起伏的山路上奔跑，天海智心中的不安越来越强烈。

不要是真新镇。不要是真新镇……

他气喘吁吁地跑到森林边沿，一股冷风灌进衣领，让被汗浸湿的身体不住地打着哆嗦。那树丛掩映下，黄昏时静谧的天空一角，可不就是真新镇吗？它依然那么平静，如自己离开时那样。天海智的神经放松下来。他几乎是着迷地凝视着从自家烟囱口直升上天空的炊烟。

妈妈正在做晚饭吧？她是不是等急了？

一阵剧痛从手臂上传来，电流似的经过脊髓，让小智猛然从这幻想中清醒。他向后退了一步，用力甩掉手上的东西——

本来趴在他怀里瑟瑟发抖的皮卡丘，用尽全力咬了他一口。也许它在极度恐惧中变得疯狂，也许它意识到某种危险——不可抗拒的危险正在悄然逼近。但它已经没有多余的力气去提醒小智了。它倒在地上，被拉进了一个永远醒不来的梦境。

未知的危机。敌暗我明。势单力薄。

三种劣势同时出现了。即使他不断安慰自己，可能是哪个超能力系的精灵在乱用催眠术，但手臂上还淌着血，那是他的伙伴给他的警醒。他把皮卡丘从地上抱起来，用外套裹住它，好让它的体温流失得慢一些。他站在森林入口，再不敢贸然踏步——也许有什么不一样，他想，他的心情是矛盾的。眼前的家如此平静，母亲正在等待着他；而这荒芜的森林，凄厉的尖叫，让他心中犹豫，直觉地感到害怕。

后背的衣服被汗沾湿，风吹在上面，冷意直入骨髓。森林里的风很大，树枝都被吹得摇晃起来。而远处的真新镇依然静谧，炊烟直直升上天空，树叶没有一点响声。它安静如同一座鬼城，让天海智周身阵阵发冷。

这不是真实的真新镇。

它是覆盖了整个真新镇的……幻象。

还要继续向前走吗？这是他想看到的真新镇，那么这背后呢？真正的真新镇变成了什么模样？甚至——还存不存在？幻象的始作俑者是精灵还是人类？

许多人认为天海智迟钝，但多年的旅行已经磨砺了他，让他在面对危机时总能展现出超乎常人的胆识和能力。这强烈的危机感，此时变成了驱使他前进的另一种动力。他抱着皮卡丘，望了一眼在夜空中盘旋的比雕——朝它点了点头。

“它是假的。”他说。“我需要真实。”

他离开森林，朝着静谧的真新镇走去。

======

C02

在黑魆魆的树林中，泛起一阵微弱的白光。青年从高处跳到地面上，无声而矫捷，一缕银发从斗篷的兜帽里滑出来，落在胸前。

“这里是它的眼，”他在自言自语，“时候快到了——为什么不太稳定？”

耳边有鸟类精灵痛苦嘶鸣的声音，这让他回过神来。一只比雕横卧在他身边——或者说，是被两种威势压迫而匍匐在地。狂风几乎要把森林平地拔起，落叶成了锋利的刀片，在比雕身上留下一道道血痕。他急忙走上去，双手搂住比雕的脖颈。在他们周围，风力渐渐减弱，最后归于止息。

比雕睁开了眼睛。青年用手梳理着它凌乱的羽毛：“落在梦境眼附近的精灵一般都死了。”他刻意避开精灵讶异且尊敬的眼神，“算你命大。”

救主心切，比雕试探着叫了几声。它的叙述让青年脸色一沉。

“所以，本该静谧的眼之地如此狂暴，是因为有人破解了梦境？”

要找的人……出现了？

※

那幻象像一层幕，但近处却是一片迷蒙的烟瘴。虽然前行没有遇到阻力，但这段漫长的路，将心中的恐惧不安放大数倍。有许多次，小智几乎想逃，但皮卡丘的呼吸越来越微弱，对母亲的担忧也更甚。他最终选择前行，速度越来越快，几欲发狂，喉咙里发出压抑的呼喊。

“妈——大木博士——小茂——！”

脚踩上真实的陆地，小智感觉两腿发软，一脚踏空，跌坐在地上。迷雾散去了。此时真新镇真正的面貌，毫无保留地展现在他眼前。

尽管有了心理准备，甚至设想过真新镇已被夷为平地的情况，但眼前的景象还是让小智无法接受。

它没有被毁，也没有消失。时间好像被蒸发了，或者静止在某一时刻——真新镇完全成了一座空城。脚下本应是农田的地方已经干裂，溪水断了流，民居的窗台上积满灰尘，蛛网横生，空气里弥漫着尘土的腥味儿。它仍然是原来的样子，但已经死了。

他绕过一堵摇摇欲坠的石墙，摸索到自己家门口。院子里的花草已经干枯，庭前一片幽暗，没有灯光。惨白的月光照在墙上，小智不得不特别留心，才勉强辨认出上面“天海”的刻字。

天海是他的姓。吉田花子是外地人，当年和一个男子坠入爱河，私奔到这里来，过程连他也不大清楚，对家族恩怨、爱恨情仇这类东西他总是听过就忘。不过这个姓、某些奇奇怪怪的直觉，和一对琥珀色的瞳仁，这是父亲留给小智的全部遗产。而花子总是把关于父亲的东西保存得好好的，就连姓氏牌也不例外。她不会在这里……

皮卡丘在慢慢恢复，它的呼吸变得平稳了，但仍然虚弱。这不是一个坏的迹象，尽管心里忐忑，天海智还是保持了冷静。他循着记忆，走到大木博士研究所门口——依然空无一人。

“博士？”他试探着朝里面喊话。

角落里似乎有些响动，一个小小的，顶着柔嫩叶子的脑袋从故纸堆里探了出来。月桂叶像是被这场变故吓到了，她没有跑过来向主人撒娇，只是瑟缩在那儿，呆望着门口的人影。

“月桂叶！”小智喜极，“不要害怕，你出来吧！你知道其他人在哪里吗？我带皮卡丘找到他们，然后我们一起离开这里。”

皮卡丘……又是皮卡丘……

这个词如同钥匙，打开了心灵深处的潘多拉魔匣。愤怒在混沌的头脑中爆炸开来，月桂叶双眼中泛起白光，颈侧两条藤鞭伸出，闪电一般向小智的方向劈下。

“月桂叶！”

天海智连忙避开——精灵的力量很大，他的左手臂被刮得发麻。他不知月桂叶为什么突然发狂，只好不断用言语安抚。稍不留神，就被一条藤鞭抽中后背，踉跄着后退了几步。皮卡丘也摔在地上，绿色的藤蔓伸过来，一下子把它拖到月桂叶面前。精灵头上的叶片亮起白光，慢慢伸展成一道锋利的刀刃。

“皮卡丘！！”

“冰精灵，急冻光线。”

隐蔽在天海智背后多时的精灵，此时高高跃起，口中淡蓝色光球瞬间成型，击向月桂叶。一层薄薄的冰霜覆盖在脖颈处，月桂叶痛苦地嘶叫，拖着僵硬的身体朝冰精灵发出一片飞叶快刀。

“冻住它。”不知何时已站在它背后的青年说。

这个指令其实没有必要，冰精灵的力量伴随着血液流动，并会慢慢扩展到全身。捆住小智和皮卡丘的藤鞭松了，了无生气地耷拉在地面上。月桂叶已经被制服，她保持站立的姿势被冻住了，像一座雕塑。

小智不愿耽搁，想把皮卡丘抱过来，却被青年拦住了。

“钢之尾，不要留后患。”

“你要做什么？”小智不可置信地看着他，“……你不能杀月桂叶！”

“它积累的仇恨越多，自爆产生的能量就越强。你不想把这里夷为平地吧？”

“你说什……”

这辈子天海智都忘不掉，那只温顺爱撒娇的精灵是怎么在自己面前爆炸的。她的肚子膨胀得很大，表情痛苦而扭曲，像一个气充了太多的气球。月桂叶的身体被搅碎血肉活生生地炸开。爆炸产生的冲击波让房屋开始颤抖，木屑瓦块纷纷落下。

“没想到是你呢……”

失去意识的前一秒，天海智听到那个人的叹息声。青年抱着他和皮卡丘，周身泛起一阵白光，保护罩阻挡了冲击的余波。没有关心研究所是否完好，他脸色凝重地看了看四周，没有多做停留，立刻离开了真新镇。

※

眼前是一片柔和的光亮，手指轻触时，逸散如水波。小智不知道自己在哪儿，他的头脑一片空白，对什么事都只有模糊的印象。

我在哪里呢？他努力回想着。迷蒙间有什么东西覆上了他的额头，有点冷，但很舒服。仿佛回潮的水涌向河床，记忆一点点地从意识里恢复。他想起了常磬森林，想起了他与比雕久别后的重逢。到该回家的时候发生了什么？对了，真新镇……

真新镇！

仿佛临头泼下一桶冷水，天海智猛然从沉睡中惊醒。

天已经黑了。他看到不远处亮着篝火，有一个人站在旁边。听到响声，那个人转过身来。

“你醒了。”他说。

梦里出现的那个青年，此时他已经褪去了斗篷，藏在帽子下的银发垂落到背后。他的容貌和言行，给人的感觉很神秘，也许与祭司或守护者有相似之处——天海智无法描述，以前他也极少接触这样的人。他穿着深灰色衣服，光线很暗，要不是青年的发色，有一瞬间天海智几乎将他和树影混淆了。

天海智的记忆很清晰，自然明白真新镇已经发生了什么。但现在，他出乎意料地觉得平静。

“谢谢你救了我。”

“你情绪波动太大了。”青年沉默了一会儿，朝他这边走来，在一根圆木上坐下。“我只好拜托魔兽把你的意识涤洗一遍，暂时限制了你的情绪波动。梦境对人的冲击，如果不及时调整，对精神力会造成损伤。”

他的话里有很多让人不太懂的词。天海智理不清头绪，为不显得太无知，只好问另一个问题：“你知道……皮卡丘在哪里吗？”

一只帽子晃晃悠悠地飘了过来。那是他的帽子，电气老鼠蜷在里面睡得正香。一身黑裙的哥德小姐收回念力，向青年鞠了个躬，又消失在树影之中。

他的表情似笑非笑：“我以为你是个不关心魔兽的人。”

“怎么会？”天海智不快地反驳，“它们是我的伙伴……”

——月桂叶。

死去精灵的名字突兀地出现在脑海中，让小智没法再说下去。他的情绪暂时失去了产生波动的能力，但与之相伴的，是深深的无力和绝望。为什么她会死？为什么我救不了她？他不断自问着，脑海里乱成一团。直到他抬起头，看到另一人平静的脸——也许他什么都知道，却故意做出一副高高在上的姿态来。自尊心受损，少年觉得愤怒，但无法发作。

“你知道什么？”

“你想知道什么？”青年反问道。

“……全部。”

“那就长话短说。”

他站起来，思索了一会儿，又走回到天海智身边。

“这件事本身，不是一两句话能够解释的。杀害了那个城镇里人和魔兽的……不是一个生命体。它是一种远古时期才存在的……它叫做怨灵。”

“怨灵的存在，和生命存在的时间一样。因为它是怨恨、嫉妒、悲伤这些情绪催生出的……它以它们为食。怨灵存在于和我们不同的次元，依靠它们的住所来捕食。那就是‘梦境’。”

“‘梦境’是一般人不可见的——除了被捕食的对象，和拥有特殊能力的人。天海智，你如果没有勇气承认那是假的，现在你已经死了。”

死？听到这句话，他在恍惚中想。母亲、精灵、大木博士、小茂，他已经失去了这些，一切的一切——这和死又有什么区别呢？可他还是被要求活下去的那个。

篝火在寂静中熄灭了。

“你怎么知道，我的名字？”

“你是天海家族的后裔，”他轻声说，“大祭司阿克西奥斯①的传人。你的祖先们，曾经是最高的祭司，拥有破解‘梦境’的能力。”

“你……是我要找的人。”

① 阿克西奥斯：是的，米琪那颂里出现的那个男主角，阿尔修斯的第一任祭司哦。

======

坑了

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有段时间打算重新写这篇来着，但是涉及到的问题太多了，而且我其实不擅长写战斗……坑就坑吧（摆手）


	8. 【PM同人】米琪那的故事集

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 米琪那系列·远古篇（米琪那颂诗）→今生篇（米琪那的故事集）→未缘篇（逆光）。  
> 大概是这么一个顺序……  
> ======  
> 应该是少年热血漫主角傻东西和一只伪高冷真傲娇(冷娇？)精灵的日常故事吧   
>  大部分故事发生在傻东西十七岁上下   
>  主要舞台依然是我深爱的米琪那   
>  计划是撸上几个后来发现貌似停不下来了于是做成了一个系列   
>  CP不是智爷×修帝而是巨冷的智爷×阿尔   
>  没有大师之路   
>  没有后宫三千   
>  没有玛丽苏汤姆苏   
>  只是训练家和自家傲娇的精灵在一起生活的短小故事们   
>  知道肯定没有看点但是肯点进来看看的还是很感谢   
>  下面放段子吧XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （BGM：李欣芸 托斯卡尼，我想起你）  
> https://www.xiami.com/song/b4Ghza2131

（8月7日）  
【电影 movie】  
“cut，cut，cut！！”  
看场中央对着前方发呆的少年和半空中慢悠悠飘着的某精灵，凤王气愤地把剧本一拍。  
“阿尔你和傻东西只是一个对视！一个对视！！”  
“小智你那一副少女的表情是什么鬼？”  
“……重点是为什么你们俩在这时候都能让人觉得是秀恩爱？！”  
无视掉凤王的牢骚，阿尔修斯轻轻落地，面无表情吐出一句：  
“小别胜新婚。”  
（只是对于胡帕剧场版漫画以对视结尾的怨念——）

【摄影师 photographer】  
关于凤王一直没有在剧场版里出现过，古往今来有好多种说法。  
但真相其实是——  
“我的老大哎，什么时候你能再给我找个窝？”凤王此时正蹲在米琪那神殿里神色怨念地抖毛儿，“我要一个窝！窝！！”  
阿尔修斯让凤王脖子上挂的照相机飘到自己面前，点开其中几张看了看。  
“说真的凤王，下次拍时拜托你去掉小智以外的人，他们很碍眼。”  
“我要一个窝！！！”凤王干嚎。  
“他现在应该在阿尔刻之谷。”阿尔修斯瞥了凤王一眼，“你知道怎么做吧？完事之后查收你的鸟窝，做得好的话我可以顺便考虑劝洛奇亚回来和你住一起。”  
“……老大英明！！！”  
于是，站在殿外看风景的女祭司西娜嘴角抽搐地看着某只鸟背着个照相机拍开大门直直冲向天空。  
（作为一个吐槽控凤王这个梗怎么能够放过呢）

【恋爱 love】  
拍超克的时空的时候，凤王就扛着摄像机一个劲儿吐槽，高冷面瘫属性的阿尔大人在面对傻东西的时候语气温柔得就和初恋一样。  
（※仅针对美版超克，美轮桑对傻东西是不是温柔并不清楚）

（8月8日）  
【守护guard】（超克结尾相关）  
“小智。”（”Ash.”）  
纯白的精灵迎着晚风伫立，忽然转过身望了少年一眼。  
“你的世界是一个真正宏伟的世界。”（”The world of your is truly a magnificent place. ”）  
“嗯，”他笑着点点头，“它是！”（”Yes , it is ! ”）  
阿尔修斯最后看了他一眼。它用脚尖轻轻点地，飞了起来。  
是时候离开这儿了。  
“再见——”  
“谢谢，阿尔修斯，感谢你所做的一切！”（Good-bye , Arceus , thank you for everything!）  
听见了少年的呼喊，它没有回头，只是在心里微笑起来。在暮色里，在晚风中，那道美丽的身影掠过米琪那黄昏时的天空，原野和山谷被抛在身后。它向着自己永远的归宿飞去。  
“而我很高兴地发现——我也是这个世界的一部分。”（”And now,with great joy,I have understand,that I am truly a part ofit.”）  
作为这个世界的一部分——默默守护着这片土地。  
也守护着生活在这个世界的你。  
空间闭合了。绚丽的光之阶梯在夜空中绽放，映入黑发少年的眼里。  
我还能再见你吗？心中忽然涌起不知名的悸动。  
（※台词根据美版翻译而来，见下）  
“Ash.”  
“The world of your is truly a magnificent place. ”  
“Yes , it is ! ”  
“Good-bye , Arceus , thank you for everything!”  
“And now,with great joy,I have understand,that I am truly a part ofit.”  
（个人超喜欢美版超克，因为阿尔的男神音和台词的美感= =）

【交流 communication】  
对于阿尔修斯家的熊孩子们来讲，三圣菇喜欢凑在一起谈闺房哲学（划掉）人生理想，而打架一般是帕鲁奇亚和迪亚鲁加交流的最好方式。

（8月9日）  
【未来 future】  
出发旅行八年以后，获得神奥联盟冠军的小智却当了个甩手掌柜，用奖金在米琪那市买了套房子。反正出差一类的活竹兰也搞的定，看在智君对她发动终极卖萌攻势的情况下，竹兰小姐叹口气，最终不再勉强这家伙在六个大陆来回飞。  
据说最近这小家伙在谈恋爱呢大概不想分开吧但是连这根木头都脱团了简直虐哭单身狗啊——竹兰在飞机上吐槽。  
与此同时，在米琪那，一个银发青年正懒洋洋地倚在树荫下，看远处的少年指挥精灵特训。当训练告一段落的时候，小智眼睛发亮，迫不及待地跑过来扑（？）到青年怀里。  
“阿尔，你来看我啦！”  
青年一脸嫌弃地把人推开：“一身汗的家伙不要离我这么近。”  
“阿尔阿尔……”小智扁嘴，“你还在生气呢？”  
“切。我本来以为你这家伙心地挺单纯的，没想到当时在天冠山顶上吹一早晨笛子把我叫来是要收服我？果然人类肚子里都没安好心。”  
“……可是当时你又没反抗……呜哇我错了！好痛！”  
阿尔修斯甩了一巴掌在小智脑门上，转身就走。  
“哎等等我嘛阿尔！”  
望着黑发少年想追上的身影，精灵慢下步子，转头瞥了一眼。  
其实这样也挺好的——这么想着，某个傲娇忽然没那么生气了。

【烦恼的 worried】  
最近月桂叶遇到了一件令她十分烦恼的事情——小智得到神奥的冠军头衔以后就坚持要搬到那里去住。  
花子本人似乎并不介意儿子搬家，有次来研究所时还一脸暧昧地对着它们说：“大概是小智他在那儿遇到了心动的那位啦……”这搞得她和叶藤蛇两个傻东西爱慕者（…）心里好生郁闷。  
——当然这是大家都不知道智君的恋爱对象是谁的情况下。  
后来小智难得回一次真新镇，这回带来个银发美人。好吧，月桂叶承认他是很漂亮——至少比叶藤蛇漂亮，她如是想。哼，如果不是男孩子，他一定要把叶藤蛇挤下去被自己列为头号情敌。  
然而在妙蛙种子告知大家关于他的事以后，傻东西的所有小精灵都齐刷刷把嘴里的精灵食物喷了小健和大木博士一脸。  
好像这问题有点严重啊。月桂叶热泪盈眶。  
是相当严重啊。叶藤蛇头顶冒着森森阴气儿。  
如果说三千弱水只取一瓢饮，那一位已经把智君吃死了……。  
不过他们两个真的好养眼——傻东西和傲娇属性是天生一对啊。  
两只小精灵最终达成共识，握握藤鞭言归于好。  
作为腐女子她们要觉悟，性别不同怎么谈恋爱呢【雾  
在搬家那天，所有的精灵都要从大木博士这转移到神奥的七度灶研究所。在被传送之前，叶藤蛇和月桂叶无视掉银发青年快要杀人的目光，再一次热情无比地捆绑（扑倒）了傻东西。  
祝幸福！腐女子们默默地咬手绢。  
所以这真是烦恼啊。月桂叶看着两个人走远的身影如是想。

【单身汉 bachelor】  
小智感到很郁闷。  
他最近看到小刚和尼比市某新来的乔伊小姐进展顺利，而小遥和某个傲娇的绿毛，叫……哦对，那个瞬，已经见完双方家长准备订婚了，还发来一张请柬。小光也是，前几天真嗣——就是那个面瘫外加嘲讽技能点加满的冰山男——居然和她告白了！虽然她暂没有明确表态……  
好吧难得我知道男女之间除了朋友以外还有更亲密的关系了然而现在能脱团的都脱了简直虐哭单身狗啊！  
知心大姐姐（雾）小霞倚在一边喝饮料，听到小智的抱怨忍不住扔给他一个白眼。  
“就你这种迟钝的家伙一辈子也只能单身了。”  
小智哼唧两声，没说话。  
然而经过一年半的刻苦修行后，这个十八岁的训练家因为强大的实力和联盟内部冠军们的选荐，成功登上挑战冠军竹兰的舞台。  
那是一场无比艰难的战斗，输赢都只在一念之间——所幸胜利女神眷顾了他。在登上冠军殿堂的时候，少年握紧了手中的天海之笛。  
“竹兰姐，我下一站想要去天冠山。”  
我已经朝着当初的目标又迈进了一步。  
——请你等着我啊。

【分析 analysis】  
——指对角色属性和喜恶的分析；谜の笔记形式。非原创，改编。  
“傲娇饲养相关的经验总结。”  
※一般来讲对待傲娇要有耐心，因为这种生物大部分时间都在别扭。  
※日常情况下傲娇的话要按反过来的意思理解。例如当某人说“离我远点”的时候可以翻译成“我喜欢你”。  
※对傲娇加以适当刺激可以听到他们的真心话。  
※在得到喜欢的东西的时候傲娇的心情会比往常好。  
※↑这个时期适宜顺毛。  
※总结：傲娇的心情很容易因外界环境的变化而变化，但一般不会轻易表现出来。  
※兼有高冷属性的傲娇并不好惹，因为你无法确定他们的真实情绪。  
※傲娇情绪表现最激烈的情况有两种：害羞和吃醋。  
※最后。饲养一只傲娇是很累人的事情。然而傲娇拥有旁人无法相比的纯粹和专情，会以自己的方式一直守护你。  
（……没错以上都是梗啊！我会慢慢写出来的:-D）

【王后 queen】  
对于成天闲的没事干，除了睡觉就知道听凤王讲八卦的众神兽来说，大家都很清楚这个众神之后的称号要花落谁家。不过大家之所以都沉默的原因，一是怕那位大人的冰山脸，二是现任“王后”——他好像真的一点自觉都没有。  
(并不属于未来系列只是单纯吐槽……)

【控诉 charge】  
(接未来系列)  
某天阿尔修斯再次悄无声息地从家里消失——实际上只是去参加一下众神在世界之树的聚会。虽然之前这种情况也发生过几次，但是作为饲主，智君还是无可避免地怨念了，于是他把在米琪那收服的伙伴百变怪抱了起来。  
“百变怪，拜托你变成阿尔的样子啦。对就是在图鉴上给你看的那种。大小……嗯我能抱着就够了。”  
白光闪过后，一只袖珍版的阿尔修斯趴在小智怀里，用那双宝石红的眼睛迷茫地望向他。  
少年深吸一口气——然后双手狠狠捏住了阿尔浅灰色的脸(？)。  
“你这家伙！”  
……百变怪表示自己好无辜，明明那么听话地照做了为什么一向温柔可亲的主人要这么对它，宝宝要被吓哭了呜呜呜！  
“你这家伙……”小智使劲地把百变怪的脸捏来捏去，“总是不吭一声就消失了！稍微告诉我一下去哪里去几天会死啊你真的是认真的在谈恋爱吗！”  
百变怪觉得自己好像听到了什么不得了的事情……嗯不它什么都不知道。乖宝宝一定会保密的嘛！它想。只是主人现在能放过它的脸就更好了，好疼啊qaq……  
“以前真是被你骗的找不着北！第一次来米琪那看到你的时候还以为你温柔——没想到真相这么残酷！任性，别扭，动不动就甩冷脸……”  
小智如数家珍一般对着自家精灵控诉恋人种种恶行，百变怪都听呆了。它暂时忘记了脸上的疼痛……好吧只是被捏麻了，刚想伸出前爪安慰一下主人，忽然看到一个黑影笼罩了他俩……百变怪抬眼一看，僵住了。  
银发的青年刚从空间虫洞里出来，想拍拍小智肩膀的手就停在半空。他挑了挑眉，盯着它，示意它解释一下。  
乖宝宝这回是真的被吓哭了。  
阿尔修斯大人我是无辜的啊！真的真的是无辜的啊！！我的人……哦不百变怪生怎么会是这么一种日了狗的感觉！！！  
“什么事都不和我说，”少年还在抱怨，“对待我的方式还特别凶残！对别人明明那么温和有礼貌！”  
“简直就是家暴！家暴！”  
“有吗？”一个清冷的声音在他背后响起。  
小智瞬间僵硬了。

百变怪默默地为主人默哀顺带给自己点上最后一根蜡。

“当然有……”  
望着少年有点委屈的琥珀色眸子，阿尔修斯难得地服软了。“好吧，”他叹了口气，“只是觉得精灵的事情告不告诉你都没关系。”  
“但是也不能不说一声就离开。”小智的声音闷闷的，像个小孩子，“你知道我有多担心你吗。”  
“你脑子里成天在想什么，我很让人担心吗？”青年脸上一副‘你蠢到家了’的表情。“但是……”他忽然微笑起来，目光很温柔，“对不起。还有，谢谢你关心我。”  
“阿尔你……”少年感动地抽了抽鼻子，准备来个拥抱表达感情。  
“不过，”阿尔修斯瞥了一眼脚下刚刚变回来的百变怪，“你可以解释一下吗？关于你刚刚做的事和说的话。”  
“这个……我……”  
“不得不说，”阿尔修斯轻轻一笑，抱起那只百变怪，“你关心我的方式还挺特别的，智。”  
下一秒，百变怪干脆利落地被糊上了小智的脸。银发青年冷哼一声，转身回房间关上门，留给他俩一个背影。  
“……不过这才是真正的阿尔嘛……”  
手忙脚乱把百变怪扒下来的小智嘴里轻声嘟囔着。

【形象 image】  
某日，众幻神应梦幻邀请在世界之树聚会。阿尔修斯难得参与这类活动，但是始终面无表情(该吐槽娘娘原本就没表情这种东西吗？)，周身散发出的低气压好像能把幻神们冻死。  
没精灵会傻到直接问那位，只好彼此私下打听一下。不太耐寒的雪拉比受不住，直接问了消息比较灵通的由克希：“为什么阿尔修斯大人这么生气？”  
“据说是因为阿尔刻之谷……”  
“胡帕？”雪拉比被惊到。  
“不，是一个雕像的事。”由克希用尾巴指指远处的阿尔修斯，“大人的某个雕像被摔碎了，然后被胡帕那货和一群人类小孩用胶带修补的乱七八糟。”  
“……那一位肯定不会只因为胡帕的恶作剧而……”  
“是啊，”知识之神怜悯地看了看那边，“可是据说有个带着皮卡丘的黑发少年在那站了半天，还笑了半天。”

(今天看了胡帕的大冒险感觉傻东西又被编剧秀下限了)  
(｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡用一个段子抒发一下我的吐槽之情  
【影响 effect】  
在看完凤王拍来的最新记录以后，众幻神表情严肃地把在卡洛斯地方玩的正high的胡帕拎了过来，警告他以后不要随便接近小智。  
“为什么嘛！！”小魔神委屈地大喊。  
“他本来就够傻的，”梦幻瞥了胡帕一眼，“如果你再影响智君，他的智商真的会继续下降的。”

※

Adele 阿黛尔  
和妈妈居住在米琪那的十岁小女孩  
与傻东西和阿尔是“邻居”关系  
金发碧眼的娇蛮姑娘  
最喜欢的异性是小智哥哥  
以自诩“女性超强的第六感”把“那个漂亮的银发家伙”列为头号情敌  
最喜欢的御三家是菊草叶  
梦想是成为美少女战士(划掉)草系神奇宝贝的大师  
十岁以前最大的愿望是成为小智哥哥的女友  
但是却毫不自知的作为一个神助攻推动傲娇的吃醋和情节的发展  
(´･ᆺ･`)/定位大概是“邻家熊孩子”和“没什么自觉的助攻”

新人物设定

【美味 delicious】  
一段细细长长的饼干棒，上面裹着各种口味的巧克力。有一段时间米琪那城开始流行这种零食，在傍晚回家放学的学生们中间，总能看到边走边咬着饼干棒的女孩子。  
黑发少年抱着一只百变怪，在饼干货架前面无聊地晃荡着。  
“呐，百变怪……这些饼干……有什么不一样的吗……”  
百奇家族们花里胡哨的包装让小智彻底凌乱了。发现自己怎么努力也分辨不出这些看起来很相似的饼干棒之间有什么差别以后，他干脆往购物车里塞了个五连包。  
整天就知道吃饼干，噎死你算了，哼。  
虽然看起来这种小零食的流行范围仅限于米琪那的年轻女性，但是似乎某精灵对此也很受用。因此，虽然小智本人不怎么喜欢那种女孩子气的玩意，但是依然(被迫地)出没于各种甜品店寻找巧克力饼干棒。  
少年抱着一大堆东西回家时，太阳也快要落山了。天空被晚霞遮盖，变成昏暗而温暖的橘红色。回家要经过一片葡萄园，金发女孩正坐在长凳上浇水，看到小智，跳起来朝他招招手。  
“喂，小智哥哥！”  
“你好，阿黛尔。”小智看了一眼她手中的饼干盒子。“你在吃这个？”  
“因为味道不错。没想到你也喜欢……不过还是两个人吃比较不寂寞啊。”  
“你说什么？”  
“拿一根啦。”阿黛尔笑嘻嘻地挥着手里的饼干。小智很不明所以地抽出一根塞进嘴里……呃，果然甜的要死。  
“只有对着喜欢的人饼干才会变得很美味喔！”熊孩子阿黛尔跳起来把少年还没吃完的那半根咬掉，一溜烟奔进家门，整个动作流畅优美一气呵成，明显蓄谋已久。  
“小智哥哥是大笨蛋啊哈哈哈哈！！”  
这丫头又来。小智默默扶额。  
不过……  
修正在看书，拿出一根饼干，忽然想起什么，目光移到小智身上。  
“怎么了？今天你特别安静。”  
按照两人正常相处模式，这个时候本应该话很多很烦人的少年正没精打采地趴在旁边。“我想吃你的饼干。”  
他正吃着一根饼干，想了想，把盒子放在小智眼前。  
看起来没什么吸引力嘛……  
修看着小智半天没动静，刚想说“爱吃不吃不要浪费我的饼干”的时候，却被他忽然凑近的脸吓了一跳。少年偏过头，咬住露在外面的一小截饼干棒。唇瓣间的轻轻接触，感觉是温暖而柔软的。这个感觉不错嘛……小智没有多想，双手攀上银发青年的后背，加深了这个吻。  
一个甜美的吻，带着巧克力的香味，唇舌之间的缠绵不算激烈，却依然让人喘不过气来。在修终于反应过来自己在做什么的时候，小智已经放开了他。  
“很甜很软，”他很诚实地回答说，“味道还不错。”  
“……”  
为什么他的脸那么红？看着某人捂着嘴形似落荒而逃的背影，小智咂了咂嘴。不过，他想，这个饼干还是蛮好吃的。

当阿黛尔爬窗看到以后的心理反应↓  
啊啊啊啊不行不行不行怎么可以这样那个银毛给傻东西灌了什么迷魂汤啊不对不对剧情不能这么发展啊卧槽居然这么就亲上去了放开让我来！那个亲亲是我的！！作者死全家啦！！！

【等待 wait】  
如果两个人的故事终有终点……  
在他十八岁那年，盘踞在各个大陆的某神秘组织开始活动。很快吞并了曾经活跃的一些佣兵团。坂木死后的火箭队。火岩队和水舰队。没了首领赤日，苟延残喘着的银河团残部……这个组织壮大到快要与联盟相抗衡。然而它的一切都是神秘的，人们只见过它的标志——逆十字架。  
Satan，所有人这么称呼它。  
为了刺探情报，联盟决定派出卧底。作为一名神奇宝贝搜查官，他的名字赫然列在名单上。  
得到这个消息时小智倒是不惊讶，毕竟作为冠军来说，渡和竹兰他们的位置太引人注意，不好伪装，只有他这个甚少在人前露面也没啥背景的新生力量可以潜进内部而保证不出差错。小智表示接受安排，把冠军事务交接给退居二线的竹兰。对于这事竹兰有预料，心里却很难受，毕竟这么多年也把这孩子当弟弟看。小智仍然大大咧咧，看似一点不在意其中的危险。到头来反而要他安慰咯？竹兰喝着咖啡瞄了一眼对面的家伙，一巴掌拍在他脑袋上。  
“年轻人这么叽叽歪歪的像什么。还有听说你女朋友在米琪那，没事的话赶紧回趟家和她知会一声，别一声不响的就跑了知道没？”  
正在对面吃可乐饼的小智忽然被噎住，喝了一大杯水才缓过来。他脸上表情倒是挺精彩，看得竹兰发笑。  
“小家伙失恋了？”  
“嗯……不，”他支支吾吾的，“才不是女朋友……我现在就回米琪那啦。”  
望着他逃一样的背影，竹兰挑挑眉。  
典型恋爱中状态。不是女朋友还能是男朋友不成？  
↑从某种意义上来说，竹兰小姐真相了。  
※  
其实阿尔最近很少露面的，看着磁悬浮列车车窗外高速掠过的风景小智想，现在不知道他在不在米琪那。  
但在当他回到家里时，看到银发青年正坐在窗前看一本书，本来平静的心却又有点波动了。  
“回来了。”他朝这边看了一眼。  
要不要对他说呢？小智心里有点忐忑。他表面还平静，在青年身边坐下，目光停在书页上。  
“又是古代文字……”  
“这是以前我们用来记录事情的，后来被人类发现了未知图腾。其实是一种变体精灵文。”阿尔修斯平静解释。  
“……真听不懂。”小智干脆直接趴在他肩膀上。  
阿尔修斯没理他，继续翻书。一阵沉默。  
“呐阿尔。”  
“什么。”  
“我要出去办点事情，会离开神奥，而且要很长一段时间了。”  
“知道了。”  
“好平静啊你……不担心一下我吗。”  
“你生命力一向顽强，不需要。”  
“……谢谢你的夸赞。”  
“不客气。”

小智赌气地摆出个包子脸，阿尔修斯面无表情地看了他三秒，伸出手捏了一把。  
“……”  
= = =   
“阿尔，如果有天我死掉了你会？”  
晚上的时候小智忽然这么问。那时被问的人正站在窗前不知想什么，听到这句话回头看了他一眼。  
“回天冠山。”  
“为什么？”  
“我没必要长时间留在人界。”  
没想到得到的是这么冷静的回答，小智撇撇嘴，内心忽然有些难受。  
“和人类相处对你来说其实是很勉强的事情吧。”  
“什么？”  
“没什么。”  
窗户被打开，一阵夜风吹了过来。夏季的燥热此时已经褪干净，米琪那的夜晚，变得清凉如水。窗帘被夜风吹得鼓起，遮住了窗前伫立着的那个人影。其实他并没没有了解过他的真实想法，只顾着自己，所有事都按着自己的想法做，阿尔一定已经厌烦了。黑发的少年垂下眼睛，隔着一层衣料抓紧了挂在胸前的紫色精灵球。  
他从来没成为过一个合格的训练家，也不是一个合格的恋人。  
所以……就这样吧。  
= = =   
小智是清晨离开的。皮卡丘在睡着，轻手轻脚把它抱了起来，他走到床边，把缩小了的大师球放在睡着的人的身边。  
“再见……”  
尽管这个形式上的束缚对你而言是很脆弱的。但是应该把它归还了。  
也许没遇见过，一切都会变得不同。  
晨光落在眼皮上又很快被黑暗遮去。他睁开眼，望着少年的背影，手指轻轻握住了那枚精灵球。  
= = =   
(于是我又在毫不自知的情况下来虐了一把(｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡【说好的发糖呢！)  
听到那个消息的时候竹兰先是愣了一下，她并没立刻反应过来通讯手表里以电波形式传过来的消息。  
“竹兰……竹兰你在听吗？”  
那个爱笑的大大咧咧的孩子……真的就再也见不到他了？  
“竹兰，”渡叹了口气，“对不起。没保护好他我很遗憾。那个女孩子……智的助手，现在她伤势基本上稳定。她应该到神奥的联盟总部了，你仔细询问她。”  
“……知道了。”竹兰用最后的力气切断了通讯。  
金发女孩，那个叫阿黛尔的年轻搜查官，瘫坐在椅子上，满脸泪痕。看到竹兰在她对面坐下的时候，她捂住脸哭了起来。  
“对不起……竹兰小姐……小智哥哥是为了保护我逃出去，才……”  
“是我的失误才导致了这一切……对不起……”  
拿着联盟的卧底们用生命换取的珍贵资料——阿黛尔带出来的那个u盘，竹兰拍拍她的肩，叹了口气。  
“这儿没有人犯错，阿黛尔。”  
※  
给少年的葬礼是简朴的。除了生前的一顶帽子，他没留下别的什么纪念品，它和皮卡丘破碎的精灵球一起被送回了故乡真新镇，和他的母亲花子葬在一起。

只有他的朋友和几位冠军出席，阿黛尔抱着小智的精灵们，红着眼圈的样子让人心疼。  
她想见的那个人并没有出现。  
黄昏的光线笼罩大地。墓前走来一个青年，披着纯白的斗篷，一缕银发露出帽檐。  
他在那儿站了很久，没说什么，轻轻叹了口气。只是把那枚精灵球吊坠从胸前解下，用力踩碎了它。  
他向来时的方向走去。金发女孩正站在青年身后。  
“你要去哪儿？”阿黛尔轻声问。  
青年的脚步停顿了一下。  
“去等待他。”  
※  
几百年后。天冠山。  
“伊布，再坚持一下……马上就到山顶了吧！”  
红帽子的少年用外衣裹着自己的精灵，这么安慰着它。然而目力所及之处是夜幕笼罩着的纯白，此时正是黎明，茫茫的雪被覆盖着天冠山顶。神奥地区最高、最宏伟的山峰，他从小生长在这里，然而想要爬上山顶，还是第一次。  
“我一定会爬到山顶，见到传说中那位神明大人的！”  
这么信誓旦旦的和好友们说却被嘲笑了……嗯，绝对不能原谅！所以不能输掉！坚持坚持坚持……  
这么念叨着的时候，他发现眼前已经不见了有坡度的岩石。天冠山的顶部相对平坦，在这里可以望见山下的一切，包括山脚两座古老的神殿……但是神明大人呢？少年和伊布面面相觑。  
“布伊。”伊布憋着笑，伸出小爪子拍了拍他的脸。  
“啊——为什么我会蠢到相信那种传说嘛！”少年坐在地上不甘地嘟囔。  
远处的雾气，在此时渐渐散开。天亮了起来。少年看到伫立在不远处的人影，穿着纯白长袍，背对着他，流银般的长发被晨风卷起。似乎感应到了少年的存在，他转过身，金色的阳光洒在白袍上，美丽而圣洁。  
“那个……打打打扰您不好意思……”  
“你叫什么？”他问。  
“天海智……”  
“这样啊。”他走过去，拉了呆滞中的少年起来，温柔地朝他微笑。

“欢迎回来。”

【米琪那的故事集·END】


	9. 【瞬遥】碎月物语

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【飞雪覆原野，碎月落寒山。茫茫雪野上，孤影相思苦。】——相闻歌一
> 
> 在遥远的古代，广阔的丰缘大陆上，曾存在着一个光辉的王朝。延续百余年的统一和安定，让它经历了极盛时期，成为古代世界一颗耀眼的明珠。  
> 然而这些辉煌暂且不论，在王朝由盛转衰，硝烟隐隐升起，战火即将点燃的那个时期，在它的都城琉璃京①，一对身份截然不同的男女，相遇了……  
> 怀抱着小火鸡，偷偷跑出大内的幼小女孩，在深夜的街道上，遇见了正在逃亡途中的落魄少年。他们想要去做一件相同的事，登上京内最高的山峰，俯瞰一次琉璃京的全景。女孩三天后就要启程，前往遥远荒凉的伊势侍奉天空之神。而这位抱她上山的少年，则要在今夜离开京城，带着仅有的行装和伙伴超音波幼虫，踏上一条前途未卜，生死难测的修行之路。
> 
> “你是个好人，你叫什么？从哪里来？”  
> “我叫瞬。不过我没有家，我在流浪。”  
> “……乳母说，没有家的人很可怜的。你为什么没有家呢？你的父母呢？”  
> “……”  
> “你不愿意说吗？对不起。如果是这样的话，呐，你等我好了。等我再回到京城的时候，我就嫁给你，让你有一个家，你就可以不用再四处流浪啦。”  
> “你这小孩真啰嗦啊，这种话哪里能轻易说。而且，就算你答应我了，我又能去哪里找你兑现诺言？”  
> “我不能告诉你我的名字……可是，瞬，只要我们诚心向神灵祈祷，就一定能够再见的。”
> 
> 这是少年和女孩初次相逢时的对话，也是他们对那时的彼此最初也是最深刻的记忆。  
> 琉璃京的月亮，目睹了他们的一切。从相识，到离别。从重逢，到相恋……  
> 风云变，硝烟起。月碎，情殇。  
> 直到最后，曾经的少年和女孩，他们各自辗转飘零，不知所踪。  
> 他们的故事，没有人记得。一切都被埋没在了那个衰微而动荡的时代之中。
> 
> 只有两首特别的和歌，被后世某位不知姓名的歌人拾起，放在著名的歌集中让后人传诵。  
> 【飞雪覆原野，碎月落寒山。茫茫雪野上，孤影相思苦。】  
> 【爱恋如玉藻，细柔绕心间。只因此思念，常把我心牵。】  
> 透过优美的歌词，仿佛还能窥见那位少女同情人在月夜下幽会时的甜蜜情态。只是千年前他们的笑脸，都早已如琉璃京的月亮一般碎去，没入时间的长河中，再也不会回来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • 平安风／古代系列一／中短篇  
> • 古代系列的第一篇，古代丰缘世界观。原型为日本古代史上的最后一个王朝平安王朝，末期，源平之争时代。  
> • 不是口信同人。不是口信同人。不是口信同人。这是平安不是战国。重要事情说三遍。  
> • cp可当做原创也可当做瞬遥（动画篇ag中女主及其绿毛劲敌的配对）。因为世界观特殊所以人物基本上也有大改动。  
> • 另有配对：瞬×若菜（动画中某个酱油女，喜欢绿毛）／藤原千间（原创人物）×胜（遥的弟弟）／胜×京极姬（原创人物）。  
> • 这并不是一个单蠢的爱情故事因此文案是十分片面的东西（。）古代的世界观和现代是一样宏大的（甚至比现代还要宏大吧）不排除作者写毁的可能性。  
> • 附属耽美cp千胜和bg的胜京在本文中基本上可以无视。关于这对bl详情见姊妹篇《春雪》。  
> • 结局为BE。可是cp是1v1。注意。

【只园精舍之钟声，响诸行无常之道理；娑罗双树之花色，显胜者必衰之真谛。骄奢者绝难长久，宛如春夜梦幻；横暴者必将覆亡，仿佛风前尘埃。】①

楔子

他仔细地穿好那套唐皮大铠，系紧绳结，背上箭囊，将最宝爱的长刀挂在腰间。长刀的刀身在月下闪着冷冽的银光，十分锋利，自随他征战以来，不知已经取了多少人性命。今夜的月亮光芒异常暗淡，寺院外冲天的火光把夜空辉映得如同白昼。

讨伐的军队逼近了，这是他们最后一个安全的驻地。

男子听见了从远处传来的喊杀声。战斗十分激烈，他甚至能够想象锋利的刀剑是怎样贯穿了他的武士们的身体——这样猛力地一刺、一勾，性命就被取走了。他经历过的所有战斗，让他对这样的事情麻木了。人总有一死。而作为一个武士，除了这样死法，还有什么别的下场呢？

他看了看身后，着薄色小袿的女人跪在蒲团上，攥着一串儿念珠，眼睛低垂，然而手里抖得厉害。她心里十分不安，只是不断默念经文，祈求所有人平安。

“若菜。”

女人抬起头。她的脸颊在月光下显得苍白而瘦削，头发散乱，两眼噙着泪水。她从来没有经历过这样的场面，男子心想，如果自己未娶她，这位大臣家里出身的小姐，此时即使不再富贵，也该免除这随他颠沛流离之苦。想到这里，他轻轻叹了口气，转过身去。

“我该走了。”他说，“你……你也走吧。这座寺院不安全，你一个女人家，没人注意，尽快逃到别的地方好些。我现在就让人送你走。”

若菜姬睁大了眼睛。“我不怕这个。”她咬着嘴唇，说，“若菜只想陪着主公。”

他未理会女人，只是对着回廊外道：“牛若，你进来。”

身材壮硕的武士听命走进庭院。“你带上几个人，还有魔兽，把北方夫人和寺里其他女眷们带走。保护好她们，务必带到安全的地方去。北方夫人同那一家有亲缘，你谨慎点儿，外面的人不会为难你们。”

若菜姬的呼吸急促起来，她踉踉跄跄地奔上前去，紧紧拽着男子的手臂。

“我不要走！”

“若菜，听我讲。”他抚摸着女人深蓝色的长发，声音很柔和，“你这样年轻，出去以后，即使生活清苦一点，也总比在这里强。记得嫁个好人家，女人一个人支持生活，总是不大方便的。”

“求您不要赶我走！”若菜姬终于放声大哭，她把脸埋在他的胸前，摇着头：“您知道，我什么都不求，只要一直能陪着您，就算您对若菜并不……”

若菜姬怔住了。她松开了他的手臂，表情变得失望、悲伤。

“是的，”她仰起脸，凄凉地回应道。“若菜……祝您武运昌隆。”

牛若搀扶着她离开了。男子低下头，额前的碎发微微遮了眼睛，让他的神情变得晦暗不明。耳边忽然传来唿哨般的鸣叫，沙漠蜻蜓收拢翅膀站在他身边，红色的眼眸在月下闪着幽幽光芒。

他看着这位同他并肩战斗过无数次的伙伴。在他还是牙牙学语的小孩子的时候，超音波幼虫的蛋就被送到了他的手上。他们一起长大，一起修行，感情深厚，无人可与之相比。沙漠蜻蜓对着男子轻轻鸣叫几声，他微微地笑了，抚摸着它的脑袋。

“你在怪我对若菜的态度吗？”他说，“这也是没有办法的。当初，的确是我辜负了若菜，如果我没有娶她，来获得她父亲家的支持，也许现在她的处境不会是这样子。”

“她是个很好的姑娘，只是看错了人。没有了我的阴影，她会过得更加幸福。”

远处传来了大门被撞开的沉闷声响。寺院失守了。

“凛，我很想念阿光。你想它么？”武士喃喃自语，“你们两个一直陪着我，和我一起出生入死。只有你们都在我身边，我似乎才成为完整的武士。”

“我们一直都在为信仰而战斗——为了守护每一个武士的尊严和地位，为了构建一个梦想中的丰缘而战斗。”

“现在阿光已经不在了。这也将是我们的最后一次战斗了。凛，你害怕吗？”

精灵摇了摇头，它平静而坚定地注视着它的主人，就像曾经的每一次战斗那样。

“那就来吧。让我们无愧于武士这一身份。”

男子望着不断涌进庭院的武士和精灵们，缓缓举起手中的长刀。

“我就是你们要找的人。”他平静地说，“我是武士，从属源氏，名瞬。”

【楔子完】

======

第一章·源氏遗孤

很久以前，不知何代何年。这丰缘大陆上有个王朝，疆域广阔，绵延数百余年。社会安定，各处都是一片繁荣之景，放眼其他大陆，似乎无出其右。但只道这世事无常，盛极必衰之理，任何事物都无例外——而王朝之历史，大约也从这里讲起了。

在这乱世之初，王法不再行之有效，丰缘之守护神也渐渐被人漠视，真乃可悲可叹之事啊。和平被打破，社会开始动荡不安。此时，以战斗为生的武士们却开始兴盛起来。其中佼佼者有二，正是丰缘东部的平氏家族，和来自关西的源氏家族。

但长久以来，这武士在王朝历史上，地位十分尴尬。崇尚风雅的贵族社会，认为武道乃粗鄙之物，极尽排挤之能事。因此，虽然力量强大，也无甚地位，只能为公卿大臣们任意役使。也有明理大义之武士，不满于此种状况，就会发生暴动。但因人心离散，又势单力薄，终是难成气候。

再归正题，这源氏同平氏，虽同为武士，却也少不了明争暗斗。源平之争持续近十年，仍是僵持不下。最后就连丰缘的神灵也不愿漠视这场争执了吧！在某一年的初冬，源氏的家主因不满于贵族们对家族上下的刻薄待遇，竟集结西国武士，在深夜袭击了当朝最有权势的藤原氏贵族之府邸，死伤百人。

整个琉璃京都为之震惊，平家奉藤原本家之命，率先掀起一场对源氏的围剿。面对这位在财力和武力上都更胜一筹的对手，又苦于势单力薄，这源氏大军节节败退，短短一月时间，就败在平家手下。源氏的家主在战时被俘，随同几个手下一起，以谋反罪名被取了首级。这在源氏家族历史上也注定是个多灾多难的夜晚，位于琉璃京的源氏本邸，被一只火箭射中，霎时间，整间宅邸就被烈焰吞噬。家主的妻妾、子女，无一幸免，都葬身火海之中。

源氏灭门，强敌已亡，平家经过此事，倒是飞黄腾达，占据武士之至高地位了——至少琉璃京的许多人是这样认为的。

然而这世间的种种巧合，又有谁说得清呢？

…… …… …… ……

无论多少年过去，关于那个夜晚的记忆，都无比清晰地烙印在瞬记忆之中。那噩梦般的一夜，熊熊烈焰吞没了房屋，夺走了他所拥有的一切。而他自己是如何活下来的？只记得在热浪和烟尘之中，乳母中将君把妹妹的手塞到他手中，将他们两人一并推出了尚未起火的狭小的出口。

“快逃！少爷，带着姬君快逃吧！千万不要回头，跑，跑得越远越好！”

他就头也不回地跑了，一手抱着伙伴超音波幼虫，一手紧紧抓着妹妹，一直向前奔去。不多时，身后传来了建筑物倒塌的沉闷的声响，传来火焰烧灼木头发出的噼啪声，女人凄厉的尖叫声，他听中将的话，没有回头看上一眼。被瞬紧握在手心里的那只小手，六岁的妹妹的手，有点儿凉意，渗出了细细的汗。他们两个沿着琉璃京的六条大街奔跑，直到彻底远离了那座火光冲天的宅邸，才慢慢停下来，靠着墙壁喘气。

“哥哥，”妹妹对着他哀求道，“我好渴。”

“那，你在这里等着，我去给你弄水来喝。”

仔细叮嘱过妹妹呆在这儿不要乱跑，男孩同超音波幼虫悄悄潜入一户人家，取了水和果腹的干粮，担心被人发觉身份，于是脱下身上的水干，换上一身布衣，又用布巾细细包好了头发。然而当瞬顺着原路返回时，小女孩却已经不见了，只有她身上那件青面薄紫里的衫子落在地上，墙面溅了暗红的血迹，还没有完全干掉。

那时男孩八岁，已经不再懵懂，也开始懂得妹妹的消失究竟意味着什么。父母兄弟葬身大火之中，现在，唯一的妹子也不知所踪，也许是被琉璃京夜行的恶鬼给掳走了，也许是被什么人发现了身份，给杀掉了。

瞬看到远处的火光渐渐微弱下去，浓重的黑烟遮蔽了月亮。然而他还来不及为这些人哭泣，毕竟他也是一个孩子，是害怕死的。那么就照乳母的话做，逃吧，离开这琉璃京，到别人所找不到的地方去。瞬跪在墙角下，捡起那件衣裳，紧紧地抱在怀里。他不知道纵火的人是谁，也不知道杀害了妹子的凶手在何处。只有属于一个孩子的悲哀和恐惧，充斥了小小的身体，沉沉地压在心头。

超音波幼虫的小脑袋轻轻蹭了蹭他的脸颊，哀哀地叫了几声。瞬攥紧拳头，竭力忍住泪水，把自己的伙伴抱在怀里。

“走，凛，我们走。去别人找不到的地方，现在起就去修行。等到变得很强很强，再回到京城寻找凶手。杀了他，便可告慰父亲母亲，还有小妹了。”

…… …… …… ……

在短短一夜之内，男孩的命运就发生了翻天覆地的变化。瞬被迫由家里本来不受重视的幼子，一个享受着母亲溺爱的小孩，变成无家可归，被人追杀的叛徒之子。他仅有这件妹妹留下的衫子，几口水，一点点果腹的食物。连最基本的求生之道都不明白的他，却要在今夜就离开琉璃京，自谋生路。

在以后的十几年中，瞬曾数次想过，如果当时他的父亲以家族大局为重，暂时忍耐，是不是一切都会变得不同。然而这个夜晚，他想，毁灭了他，却又让他重获新生。这个源氏的遗孤，早在八岁这一年，就开始改变了自己对武士的命运和责任的理解。

“这并不是父亲能够选择的，也不是所有人能选择的。既然对此境况不甘心，只有变得很强，不，是所有武士的力量集合起来，爆发出我们真正的力量，才能获得承认。”

白衣的少年站在高山之巅，山风扬起他鬓边的碎发。他看了一眼身边的沙漠蜻蜓，缓缓举起手中泛着银光的长刀。

“天空之神所守护的丰缘，理想中的样子，应该和平、安定，人人能够靠实力赢得别人的尊敬。无论人与人之间，还是人与精灵之间，都应和谐相处。而我……我的梦想，就是建立这个新世界，至少亲手为它放下一块基石。”

源氏覆巢，却留完卵。然而此时谁也不会想到，命运的种种巧合这样连接在一起，这不仅是一个故事的结束，更是另一个故事的开端。

======

第二章·王都少女

十一月的琉璃京，下了这年的第一场雪。初雪覆盖了山间的小径，被月光一映，就变得亮晶晶的，模样很是有趣。这是女孩在大内从没看到过的景象，然而她并无心思欣赏这新鲜风景。就连木屐踏在雪上发出的轻微声响，都让她觉得心惊胆战。京内外晚上尚有巡夜的武士，万一被他们发现，送回乳母那里去，她和阿光就都要完了。

小火鸡在女孩怀里轻轻蹭了蹭，用热乎乎的身体温暖着她。感受到伙伴无声的安慰，女孩心里反倒更加不安。她第一次离家出行，外面的一切对她而言都是十分陌生的。

应该怎么办呢？她想道。面前是京内最高的山丘，然而单凭她一人之力，想要登上，实在是很难办到。正在犹疑不决之中，忽然感到衣裾被轻轻拉了一拉，一只超音波幼虫正伏在她脚下，哀哀地叫了几声，像是在请求什么。女孩不明所以，却还是随着它来到一处树丛边上——那里正躺着一位处在昏迷中的男孩。

他身上的衣服粗陋，也有被树枝划出的细小伤口，然而容貌清秀，皮肤白皙，并不似出身于下等人家。绿色的发没有梳起，散在肩上，若不仔细观察，倒会错认成女孩子。她先是呆愣了一会儿，才小心地伸出手去。

“醒醒。”

…… …… …… ……

从昏迷中醒来的第一眼，瞬模模糊糊地看见一个女孩的影子。

这是他决定逃出琉璃京的第三天，然而身上的食物已被吃完，饥饿感无时无刻不在折磨着他。没有力气行走了，他便躺在山上一处隐蔽的地方，闭上眼睛等待死亡。他是不是已经死了呢？瞬迷迷糊糊地想。然而醒来时胃部火烧火燎的疼痛让他清醒了些——他还没有死。但面前的女孩是谁呢？

“你没有吃东西吗？”

一只白净的小手攥着糯米饭团伸到他面前。这种给下人吃的屯食，本来粗糙难咽，此时却成了无上美味。饥饿之中的瞬并没有想太多，只是接了过来，先小心掰下一些放在超音波幼虫面前，才开始狼吞虎咽地吃自己那份。长时间没有进食，喉咙因为下咽的动作而感到刺疼。他涨红了脸，咳嗽几声，却依然没有停下来，直到吃净手心里最后一颗米粒，他才发觉到似乎有个人正在他眼前。

是个女孩。她年纪看起来比他还小一些，身材娇小，穿着柔软的白色单衣，外头又罩了两重的红梅色衫子。这样冷的天气，穿这么单薄似乎太轻率了。她尚未留发，只是将头发披在两肩，末梢如同展开的扇面一般，显得丰丽可爱。她圆圆的脸庞上透出一股稚嫩之气，正好奇地瞅着他。

被她看得有些不自在，又想到刚刚那副吃相实在不雅，瞬有些窘，急忙撇过脸去。“看什么看？没见过别人吃东西么？”

被他无意中一说，这女孩竟涨红了脸，绞着袖子呐呐道：“很小的时候……倒是看过一两回，可是记不起了。”

瞬刚想再说什么，却听得不远处传来细微的马蹄声。他倒抽了一口气，迅速把还在发愣的某人拽过来抱住，迅速钻进了树丛底下。女孩惊恐万分，刚要大叫，却被他一把捂住了嘴。“给我安静！”他低声道，“叫出声来，就要掐你了。”

她就只好一动不动地倚在男孩怀里，身体紧紧相贴，心跳声甚至隔着单薄的衣衫传了过来。不多时，远处忽然一片火光闪烁，小径上响起了规律的马蹄声。这是最后一拨巡夜的武士。他们似乎是听到什么声响才来的，然而这儿一片静寂，悄无人声，只好又骑着马走下山坡，结束了巡夜。直到他们走远到看不见了，男孩才像是出了一口气般，松开她站了起来。

也许是刚刚抱得太紧的缘故，女孩离开了他的怀抱，然而上面淡淡的黑方香气似乎还萦绕在鼻尖。也许这种冰凉的衣香对这女孩来说太冷僻了。懵懂的想法却让他微微红了脸，转过身去不再看她了。“刚刚的事，多有冒犯，还请小姐见谅。”

大概是觉得这强装正经的样子十分有趣，她呆了一会儿，竟“扑哧”一声笑了出来。

“你也知道你冒犯了女孩子呀？”语气是嗔怪的，可是嘴角的笑意却怎么也掩饰不住。“这样好了，如果你答应做我的护卫，带我上山去，我就原谅你了。”

（注： 黑方，一种熏香。可见于《源氏物语》，香气高雅，一般在冬天使用）

…… …… …… ……

瞬也不知道，自己为什么会答应她的请求。也许是因为不想欠这送他食物的女孩人情，也许是因为她眼神里流露出的一股子单纯娇憨，像极了死去的妹妹，让他没法拒绝。

他搀扶她走过这条崎岖的山路。虽然刚刚吃了点东西，但力气还没有完全恢复过来，脚步有些虚浮。看他这样，女孩将唇微微抿了一抿，倒是反过来扶了他一把。

“……女人家管那么多作甚。注意自己脚下就行了。”

正当觉得有些累时，眼前忽然一亮，王都深暗的夜空展现在两人眼前——到山顶了。

女孩俯身向下看去，冰凉的山风吹乱了她的额发。头一次站得这样高，心里有些忐忑和恐慌，却又被终于见到了王都全景的惊诧给掩盖了。雪后的琉璃京，轻薄的白色覆盖了街道和建筑，一直延伸至庄严的大内。积雪在月下闪烁着莹莹的微光，显得朦胧而富有情趣；然而其中一切丑恶的、肮脏的东西，都被掩埋在黑暗之中，叫人无从察觉。

那场大火过后的宅邸被隐藏到哪儿去了呢？瞬凝视着这片白雪，想。

忽然听得身旁的姬君轻轻唱着什么。他细细听去，只道是：

“辗转心头梦，思君永不忘……” ①

“你尚未‘此别去他乡’呢，”瞬忍不住接话，“女孩子家家，不要咏这么伤感的和歌。”

“说的你好像很看不起女孩子似的，这也不许、那也不许的。”

女孩子是应该无忧无虑地被保护起来的啊。瞬张了张口，却没把这话说出来。也许吧，他是将她当成自己妹妹的替身了。却又听那姬君说：

“其实我就要离开这儿了，离开这儿去别的地方。我要去的地方，离京城很远很远呢。”

“你父亲是要调任到别地的国守？”他有些困惑，“现在还没到朝廷宣布国守调任的时候呢。难道是特别被调到哪儿去了么？”

女孩子愣了愣，像是要说什么，却一脸犹豫之色，过了好一会儿才轻轻点头。

“是啊……要去很偏远的地方，叫做栖霞。那里有处神宫坐落，皇室要选出女孩子，称作斋宫的，去神宫里敬奉天空的大神裂空座。就是这么一处荒凉的、寸草不生的地方。”

夜晚的风萦绕在两人周身，那红梅色的衫子给吹得鼓鼓的，像是一片帆。瞬有种错觉，仿佛这女孩就要从山顶飞下，飞到整个琉璃京都瞧不见的地方去。

她在思念家乡么？然而……“只有两年罢了，”他安慰道。“你父亲还会回到京里来的，那时候再来看这景象，心里应该只有喜悦了吧。”

但自己呢？思及自身，他的悲哀之情就如咸涩的海水般漫上心头。被饥饿折磨的时候，人兴许能忘了一切。瞬记得自己做了梦，梦里小妹和父母都在眼前，相隔远远地朝他笑着。他很想到他们身边去，可到底是分属两界的人了，这幻梦中间横亘着一条三途川啊。

瞬想要复仇，可是连琉璃京都出不去的他，如何只靠自己的力量去复仇呢？身上既无银钱，也无果腹的口粮，只有一把随身携带的匕首，要用它刺进谁人的胸口呢？母亲是公家小姐出身，她那一代人所共持的伤春悲秋的情绪，从来不让人喜欢。但就连她常常吟的那首古歌，“红叶随风转，飘零各异方……”③不也是她的小儿如今的写照么？

他的思绪忽然被一阵压不住的啜泣声打断了。穿红梅衫子的姬君用衣袖遮着半边脸，竭力不发出声音惊扰别人，可大颗大颗的泪珠还是不断滑下脸颊。仰望着琉璃京的月亮，这个要前去栖霞的国守的女儿，为什么这样伤感呢？

被瞬以惊讶的目光注视着，她摇摇头，脸色苍白着，露出一个很勉强的微笑。

“不是那样的……我……我应该回不来京城了。”

“为什么呢？”

姬君没有回答。他慢慢走近了她，攥住了那被山风浸透的衣袖，裹在其中的双臂早已冰凉僵硬。瞬把自己怀中那件青面薄紫里的衵衣展开，披在她的身上。 

“女孩子家不要憋着，想哭就尽情地哭吧。”

尽管讨厌他总提醒自己是个弱女子，但姬君此时仍领悟到男孩的好意。这件尚带体温的外衣是谁的呢？与大内冰凉的衣香截然不同，它带着陈旧的红梅的香气，温暖了她的身体。在这陌生气息的包围之下，被一种嫉妒般的感情所驱使，姬君埋首在他肩上大哭起来。

“你的衣服……有家的味道。”

悲伤的情绪借助泪水终于散去一点。她轻声把这句话告诉男孩，只是没有看到他脸上一闪而过的复杂神色。 

tbc.  
注：①《古今和歌集》“天涯无限路，此别去他乡。辗转心头梦，思君永不忘。”  
②《古今和歌集》“红叶随风转，飘零各异方。此身何处是，此命更无常。”

======

其实小瞬他OOC了，这篇后来因为没有剧情，写不下去，坑掉了。


	10. 【瞬遥】雨中的紫阳花

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 日系风格意识流摸鱼之作。

灰白的云翳间，雨倾泻而下。水幕一层层铺在窗玻璃上，把外头一切景色都模糊了，就连眼前花园也看不太真切。她倚在那里，把双脚搁进温暖的被炉，透过窗玻璃窥望外面的景色，看了很久，对着雨中那一片模模糊糊的蓝紫色，像是要一探究竟。

哎，她像是在自言自语，我的紫阳花开了吗？

这是不久以前，千里先生在道馆后面初辟的花园。这地方很小、很简陋，在被问到想要种什么的时候，遥蹲着抚摸一小片土地，回答她父亲说——紫阳花吧。她曾经收集了那么一小袋儿种子，现在它们全被撒进土里。过了一个春天，当她又一次结束了旅行，回到橙华市的时候，这片园子已经不再荒芜了，它被紫阳花的枝叶覆盖，变得绿意葱葱。

紫阳花。遥很小时就知道它。在本地训练师学校学习的时候，某节课有个老师把一盆植物搬到了讲桌上。盛开的“绣球花”——它的土名字——在有点儿灰暗的教室里，姿态显得张扬又美丽。花朵的边缘微微泛着点儿粉色，它们攒聚成一团，开放时拢成了美丽的球形。它叫紫阳花，那个记不清名字的女人对孩子们如是说。关于这花的传闻很多……

当时千里遥昏昏欲睡，就只记住这名字。关于它的花语，粉色的紫阳花代表希望，她也是后来才知道的。但是这名字让人百叫不厌。紫阳花——，紫——阳——花。她觉得在念出这名字的时候，每个音节在她唇齿间滚动又吐出，像是含一颗橄榄核。她不讨厌这种花，但在看到它真正开花的时候，又觉得十分陌生。

这是她知道的那种花吗？不是粉色的，原来更普遍的花种是蓝色的呀。千里遥这么想着。前几天看到紫阳花生了花蕾，她弟弟有点惊讶，这孩子对她说——你不知道蓝色的绣球花是背叛的意思吗？在家里种它不太合适的。等明天干脆把它拔掉吧，千里遥说，我叫火焰鸡它们来帮忙，要么烧了也行。

这件事情就这么定下来了，千里遥觉得这有点儿对不起她的种子们，然而她不想反驳什么。背叛那。她凝视着雨中那一片模糊的蓝紫色，这叫背叛吗？谁都不知道。

千里遥是在这个夏天回家的。她本来独自去了趟橘子群岛，想要试着挑战那儿的华丽大赛。只是，本计划呆上至少半年的她，连缎带都没有收集完全，就提前回了家。这并不符合她做事的风格，父母弟弟那边也只是轻描淡写地敷衍过去，说一通“最近状态不大好，还是想待在家里”之类的话，就这么安顿下来了。

已经十七岁了。千里遥想，她十七岁了，原来不知不觉中已经旅行了这么长时间。时间的流逝总是无声无息的，没人发觉时日无多，她幼稚的时期也和旅途上的脚印一起被抛在身后了。也许十七岁这一年龄并不算大，比起大半协调家来，她还如此年轻就已出人头地，这是让人羡慕的事情。但是十七岁，她在心里默默对自己重复，有什么东西变得不一样了。她不再那么单纯了，开始明白一些以前还懵懂的事情，这是无师自通，是少年和少女们这一时期的本能。然而对这一本能，心底暗生的不知向往着谁的情愫，她还没准备好坦然接受。

不——也许是有个向往的对象的——千里遥不知她到底向往着谁，只凭直觉感到那个人永远是高傲而耀眼的。也许总是站在高处俯视着别人，毫不留情指出她的缺点。不过他有时又会放慢脚步，像是在刻意等待。他永远领先于她和她的同伴们，是她向往追逐的目标，一直以来——作为一个标杆而存在着。

好像符合条件的只有一个人，她明明白白的知道那是谁。在橘子群岛上，她偶然遇到藤原瞬，他们曾一同旅行过一段时间。是什么时候她开始发觉自己心中的情感呢？千里遥一直被认为迟钝，但她已经成为十七岁的少女，同别的普通的少女一样，这颗心是柔软而敏感的。她喜欢藤原瞬，这无可否认——这本来只是个深藏在心底的秘密，表面上不会对她造成什么影响。只是在他们收集到三个缎带勋章时，有某件事改变了他们的关系。

一个祭典。本来是普普通通的初夏的祭典，但瞬一反常态，拉着她去参加。一路上沉默着——不，瞬本来就不多话。但是千里遥直觉有点儿害怕。他们逛完了整条街，瞬今天难得没有出言讽刺千里遥来自异次元的胃。在他们结束旅程，来到广场时，离最后的花火大会还有几分钟。他们来得稍晚，来参观花火大会的人很多，好位置已经全被占满。千里遥正失望叹气，瞬只是微微笑了，他拉着她来到一处树荫底下，那儿罗丝雷朵和火焰鸡已经帮着占好了位置，正能看到远处黑黝黝的群山横卧在夜幕里。

“瞬是个细心的人啊。”千里遥笑着夸赞他，而少年一反常态没有答话，隔着夜色只看到他不自然撇过去的半边脸。

——呀，要开始了。

随着一声轰隆巨响，第一枚烟花被点燃，火焰升上夜空，绽放开来，再普通不过的老式花火。然而千里遥看得兴致勃勃。紧接着是第二枚、第三枚。一簇簇盛大的花火在深蓝色的天空里绽放开了，人们都回过头去看着。琉璃般闪耀的色彩，照亮了观众的脸庞。她专注地凝视这一切，而身旁的男生却垂下眼来。

他把手放在她的肩上。

“呐。遥啊。”

“啊咧？”

看着那双翠绿的眼眸，千里遥在一瞬间有点儿心虚起来。不知怎么的，想要逃避……这是什么样的感觉呢？他第一次这么叫她名字。以前他好像都避免直接喊她的。

“我说……”

他迟疑了一会儿。他嘴唇微微张开了，好像在说什么。一簇花火在天空之上炸开。

“嘭！”

“瞬，你说什么？”

“我……”

“——嘭！”

“——嘭！”

“——嘭！”

接二连三的，天上不间断地绽放着美丽的花火。人群欢呼起来，整个大会的气氛达到了高潮。她听不见他在说些什么，她的话语也同样传达不到他耳边。千里遥的内心忽然感到强烈的悸动，她将这种感觉归为恐慌和期待交织的煎熬感，她看着瞬微微张开嘴，却希望他什么也不要说。千里遥也许也隐隐约约明白他要说点儿什么，也许瞬的想法与她心中的愿望不谋而合。但是她不希望听到接下来的话。而事实也的确满足了这个愿望，周围的声音淹没了他们两个，她没有听到少年究竟说了些什么。

等花火的盛放告一段落以后，瞬微微偏过头，神色有点儿失望地对着她笑了笑。“你说了什么？”少女迟疑地问他。然而没有得到回答。“没什么要紧的。”他轻声说，“你不用放在心里。”

她想要回答，或者做一句辩解，但是处在拥挤的人群中，她无法靠近他。千里遥想要朝他喊一句什么，但是突如其来的一声巨响打断了她要说的话。

“——嘭！”

一个拖着尾焰的光点在半空中炸裂开来。它是美丽的花球，边缘泛着青蓝色的光辉。这是大会上最后一朵花火。是紫阳花的模样。

*

雨势好像小了点儿。千里遥从梦里醒了过来。她环视四周，有点儿迷茫。这只是一个梦吗？她想，不，是我真实经历过的。当初瞬究竟要对我说什么呢？

这是种错误吗？明明预感着他要说一句很重要的话，却背叛自己的本心，不想继续听下去。这究竟是什么情绪在作祟呢？千里遥不知道自己的恐慌是不是正确的。也许是太害怕现状被打破，才不容许一切不稳定的因素存在。然而瞬很快就和她分开了。她没有了再旅行下去的心情，乘坐一班游轮，回到了故乡丰缘大陆。

他是不是还愿意原谅我呢？

遥看着手里的纸条。这是瞬临行前留下的。他依然把它和一朵花留在一起，只是留下的不是玫瑰，是一片不知名的青蓝色小花。

“每个人都有自己的骄傲。”

那是紫阳花的一部分。遥看着少年的字迹，一滴泪水忽然落了下来。

雨停了。

【雨中的紫阳花·完】


	11. 【瞬遥】花笺：散文诗四首

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《园丁集》《飞鸟集》仿作。

1

你从不像别的女孩儿一样接过我的玫瑰。  
她们知道怎样打扮得美，精心编起发辫，穿着绣花衣裳。  
而你，你从不记得妆饰自己的容颜。  
你总是像一阵风似的跑来我身边，  
神情天真又兴奋，脸颊上扑着灰尘，  
可那双眼中笑意盈盈，比哪一颗蓝宝石都漂亮。

你从不像别的女孩儿一样接过我的玫瑰。  
她们有淑女的风范，晓得怎样害羞，低下头掩藏笑意。  
而你，你从不去想这礼物本要传达的意愿。  
我们像任何一对性格不合的男女般，  
成天为小事争吵，把真心藏在言语后面，  
我却不敢再正视你，怕看到你神情自然而无所顾忌。

你从不像别的女孩儿一样接过我的玫瑰。  
她们的身影没有让我感到一瞬间的动心。  
而你，你从不在意你认定的对手到底怎样想你。  
我愿意在某个清晨，远足去采一朵带露的玫瑰，  
不被任何人发现的，在娇艳花瓣上落下一吻，  
胸中甜蜜和痛苦并存，为我对你不敢言表的眷恋。

2

如果此时有个人走来，问我在想些什么，我不会说出我心里的话。  
海风里汽笛长长地响了两声，他们要在天色明亮时启程。  
托着船儿的平静海水，在日光的爱抚下泛起柔波；  
且深且清的一片蔚蓝，仿佛恋人双眼中含情脉脉。  
我站在甲板上，凝视船离开的方向。  
我决不会说出我烦忧的心事。

如果此时有个人走来，问我在想些什么，我不会说出我心里的话。  
你询问的眼光是悲伤的。你小心地探寻着我的意思，  
像月亮要丈量大海的深度，在我曾说要离开这儿的时候。①  
挽留的千言万语没有跳出嘴唇，那一双明眸却泄露了你秘密的哀愁。  
可你为什么不说，为什么不来送行？  
我站在船舷旁，在送别的人群中寻你的身影。  
我决不会吐露我心中的相思。

如果此时有个人走来，问我在想些什么，我不会说出我心里的话。  
还记得在临行前那一次的见面，黄昏时风儿将你褐色的发丝轻柔爱抚。  
你我都又要踏上一段漫长的旅程了，只有言语、笑容和双手交换了再见的誓言！  
那一刻晚霞的光辉染上你的脸颜，碧眸中毫无阴霾；  
仿佛雨后初晴的天空——这无穷的美丽让我的心为之颤栗！  
可此时我离开了这里，夜色已经覆盖大地。  
我愿在静谧中默念我珍爱的名字。

——①：出自泰戈尔《园丁集》二八。

3

如果他的嘲笑让你觉得不快，就暂且原谅他吧。  
我只是一缕水雾，在浪与礁石的拥抱中诞生，却知道一点儿你未曾注意到的事情。  
随着海风四处漫游时，我看到了那个少年。  
他在你身后驻足许久，手里漫不经心地抛着一朵玫瑰。  
那时，湿润的西风吻过蝴蝶的翅膀和你的发梢，  
你时而欢欣，红衣飘动如一缕火焰，燃烧着青春蓬勃的力与美。  
也许你不明所以，讨厌他高傲无礼；但是我知道，我知道。  
你的观众搜集起最真心的话来赞美你，却因害羞而匆匆藏它到心里去了。

如果他的口是心非蒙蔽了你，最好把那些托辞忘掉吧。  
我只是一朵玫瑰，在晨雾和最温柔的霞光中舒展蓓蕾，带着露水被人折去。  
可我知道一点儿你未曾察觉的他的心意。  
他在舞台一角凝视着你的侧影，你的心情总是写在脸上，一副大咧咧的模样。  
于是他便微笑起来，悄悄把一个吻寄在我的花瓣上。  
你也许责怪他故意忽视了你；但是我知道，我知道。  
他送给你表达情意的礼物，却因心中的忐忑而不愿让你懂得。

如果他总是下意识地同你保持距离，不要把它放在心上。  
我只是某个午后自丛丛密叶间滑下的微风，却知道一点儿你不能知道的秘密。  
那时你倚着树干午睡，偶尔有风掠过森林，树影婆娑奏出沙沙的乐声。  
它叫常青藤笑得弯下身子，让一朵花落在你的发上。  
似乎有个美梦正在你眉尖栖止，他坐在你身旁，听你在睡梦中嘟囔出的梦话。  
你也许羞愧于自己幼稚的一面被人看去；但是我知道，我知道。  
他只想低下头，轻轻吻去你发间的落花，却因你睫毛的轻颤而马上逃开了。

4

（BGM：Celtic woman·the lastrose of summer）

如果那阳光化身成神话中的金色小鹿，  
我就要捕捉其中一只，让它留在我的窗口。  
希望夏天的时间能在这儿稍稍停驻，  
只因我不愿那朵玫瑰开谢，那是他赠我的礼物。

我没有巧手和金丝来织古代美女捕鹿的小网，  
也想不出妙法儿保持这朵花的娇艳芬芳。  
我取最清澈的水浇灌它，让明媚的阳光温暖它；  
但它在某个晚上凋谢了，花瓣也纷纷落下。

这是夏天里最后一朵玫瑰花，临别时他赠给我，  
如今已经谢去；萧瑟的秋天，冷风就要来到。  
我不知他何时回来，只能在寂寥中打发黄昏，  
一阵风吹散了我脚下的花瓣，让人睡意沉沉。

在梦里有一个漫长的夏天，金鹿在盛开的玫瑰旁酣眠，  
有人悄悄走进来察看我的睡颜——他刚刚回到我身边。  
那时候我就掀开眼皮，有点儿得意地宣告说——  
“你瞧，夏天还没有过去！我还没来得及想念你。”

但醒来时夜幕张开，房间还是空空荡荡，  
梦里我那温柔的恋人如今又在哪儿呢？  
他只给我留下那礼物，夏日里的最后一朵玫瑰花——  
寄托了恋人间的爱与思念，那凋谢的玫瑰花。

【花笺·END】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者后记：
> 
> 本文是初次尝试散文诗体的习作集，大多是从先人诗作中寻找灵感，进行格式和韵律的仿作。第一次的作品还是很拙劣的。但即使不顺利，我也把它写了下来，因为有一个开端总是很好的事情。  
> 严格来说，散文诗是一种比较杂的体裁，既有散文的潇洒又要求诗歌的音韵美。但我相信它总是通俗的，散文诗比诗更加平易近人。选择用散文诗记录瞬遥的片段，对此我想了很久，直到写出第一首诗的手稿。  
> 说是半原创也好，同人也罢，有读者反映过人物性格脱出原著的事，我只想说，对于瞬遥这对，我无法用十岁的眼光去看待他们，因为微妙的暗恋往往发生在更大一些的时候，对此我只能用与我年龄相当的男女生来塑造他们的性格和形象。瞬遥的年龄是在十七岁上下，这时候，恋爱中的人往往是多情而敏感的。  
> 这组散文诗的主题是“朦胧不露的恋情”。第一二首是模仿了瞬的叙述口吻，第三首是无生命的意象的拟人化，故事都发生在他们暗恋彼此的时候；最后一首基本押上韵，是以遥为视角描写的，但当时两人已经确定了恋爱的关系。关于某些梗，我不想多解释，自己看不懂就算了，诗这种东西，说清楚了反而会失去美感。  
> 最后：写诗的主意是一个叫信鸽的朋友和我提的，这里也感谢他曾经的鞭策。
> 
> 岚初 2016·5


	12. 【瞬遥】时光的香气

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 最新的瞬遥同人，2017年PM本《可能性》的约稿。  
> 瞬遥即将结婚时发生的故事。

若电视里没有台风过境警报，这应该是一个很平静的下午。

盛夏。和橙华市过去的每个夏天一样，雨水甚少，闷热，令人昏昏欲睡。风从敞开的窗缝儿里溜进来，裹挟着水汽和橘花的香味，涩涩的温温的，顺着喉咙滑下去，如煮久的柠檬水。如果新闻节目里的女主播没有用那种特有的呆板声调，宣布台风可能会在晚间登陆——遥就会度过又一个无所事事和随心所欲的假日。

出汁在汤锅里咕嘟咕嘟地冒着气泡。买来的蚬已经洗好了，她翻过一页料理书，不大确定地想：要先放味噌……适量是多少啊？遥很苦恼地抓了抓头发，主妇们对于料理暧昧不清的描述比高温更让她倦怠。猫咪软软的耳朵安慰一般在她小腿上蹭了蹭。啊，可恶的料理。遥啪地一声合上书本，随便挖起一勺褐色的味噌酱和蚬一起丢进锅里，背靠着流理台发起了呆。

许多乱糟糟的想法掠过脑海，好像又什么都没想到，遥很挫败地叹了口气，把自己的注意力从蚬味噌汤的泥潭里拔出来，任由它慢悠悠地漂浮到别的地方去。

刚结束完一项工作，她就被母亲逮到，拉回家来进行所谓的“新娘修行”。什么和什么呀。明明才和瞬订婚。……对呀，是订婚。不过算一算，已经交往了五年，两个人在业内都小有名气，尤其是瞬；工作连着工作，忙时还要在丰缘各地来回奔走，现在的状态和热情冷却的熟年夫妇也没什么两样。

思及此，遥眯起眼睛凝视着自己搭在台沿的手臂。她不具备察觉时间流逝的那种敏锐，有些事已经发生了很长时间，她却在各种协调赛和旅行历练中恰到好处地忽略了它们。刚开始旅行时的记忆还历历在目，恍如昨日——但眼前的手臂分明属于一个青年女子，线条流畅而健美，看得出在舞台上受过多年历练，和少时细弱的身体截然不同。那是十岁和二十二岁的差距，遥一阵恍惚，原来已经过了这么久吗？

可不管怎么说，毕竟她没有以前那么迟钝了。遥能感到，周围人在对她的态度上微妙的变化。在他们眼里她已经是个成年人，是职业协调家。他们尊重她的成就而不再把她当做懵懂无知的小女孩。她暗中得意于这种改变，但只有一个例外：瞬似乎对她的变化熟视无睹。在两人独处时，他好像一下子就扔掉了绅士风度，变得不拘且恶劣，动不动就讽她两句，遥总觉得在他眼里自己还是当初那个笨拙的“不华丽小姐”。

——为什么他没有任何表示呢？

遥的目光无意识地移向窗外。天色暗下来了。

要下雨了吗？

瞬大概永远猜不到这次她为什么会发那么大的脾气。一开始只是普通的拌嘴，起因连她自己都忘了；他们吵架是常有的事，但绝大多数以在沙发上滚成一团幼稚地捏对方的脸或者挨在一起研究协调赛的录影带作为结尾。但这次不同。虽然她知道瞬总是两人中更理性的一方，但心里有什么地方还是被刺伤了。

反正你根本不在意我有想什么！她对他扔下这句话，在感到后悔之前跑出了家门，发愁去哪儿时又接到美津子的电话……她叹了口气，有点挫败地闭上眼睛，却忽然闻到一股焦糊味。

……味噌汤！

遥跳了起来，冲向气味的源头。果然，赤味噌已经成了粘稠状挂在边沿，几只蚬壳在锅底可怜兮兮地趴着。她试着重新加了点水——好歹是做出来了，但那股糊味儿始终挥之不去。她放下茶碗，打消了把自己的作品盛出来喝的念头，迈着沉重的脚步回到卧室，呈大字形平摊在床上呆望着天花板。

平心而论，她和美津子并不相像。遥知道她能获得丈夫儿女敬爱和尊重的原因，除了血缘亲情；她无疑是家庭的支柱，近乎完美地扮演了妻子和母亲的双重角色。她学不会像母亲那样把道馆打理得井井有条，操持各种琐碎的账务，给一家人和精灵们准备一日三餐——她甚至连味噌汤都没法做得好喝，就要和自己的母亲站在同一个位置上了。

……他，到底需要一个什么样的我呢？

恋人。夫妇。两者是意义不同的存在，她曾经想当然地以为两人的状态会一直持续到婚后，却在美津子各种有意无意的暗示下清醒过来。那毕竟是不一样的，无论交往多久，多了解对方细微的习惯，在一起生活以后，仍可能暴露出之前从未发觉的巨大鸿沟。何况她真的了解瞬的所思所想吗？他们恋爱、订婚，然后会结婚——未来的确定性却使她心里产生了小小的动摇。以前她从不知道自己还会对这些事感到忧心，难道她真的对瞬太过依赖了吗？她有一下没一下地梳着冰精灵的短毛，说话声轻得像一声小小的叹息。

“对我的事，真的什么都不在意吗……”

“有姐姐的邮件哦。”

早饭前，小胜在餐桌上放了一个印着得文公司图标的扁平物件。牛皮纸把它包得严严实实，似乎是书本画册一类的东西。是谁寄来的呢？又为什么给她寄？看到她发呆，小胜撇了撇嘴：“好迟钝，明天不是你生日吗？”

生日？遥眨了眨眼睛。前几年她的生日都赶上比赛，为了收集缎带而奔波在各个城市，她和瞬都不大记得生日这回事了。如果是朋友们寄来的礼物，肯定只会写她在拉鲁斯市那个小公寓的地址，有谁知道她现在在橙华呢？她感到奇怪，没有去拆礼物，任由它孤零零地躺在桌上。

应该还在那里吧。

遥爬下床，走到客厅，把那个扁扁的盒子从餐桌中央捞过来。包装纸很厚，她费了点劲儿才撕开，里面藏着的东西却平平无奇——是一册没有任何装饰的白色素面卡纸。

她在心里嘀咕道：送这礼物的人真没情趣。顺手翻开第一页的时候却有点儿愣住了。

——那是一本相册。

她和瞬的，相册。

不知什么时候，外头开始下起大雨来。事先并无预兆，而忽然变得凶猛起来的雨，被冷风裹挟着，击在窗子上发出砰砰的闷响。雨云遮蔽天空，周遭已经完全暗下来——是台风要到了。

遥并非第一次面对有台风的夜晚。只是那个时候全家人聚在一起，爸爸的请假王长臂一揽就能把她和弟弟纳入臂弯，温暖和快乐的记忆反倒压过了对暴风雨的恐惧。而现在她只有一个人。遥蜷缩在客厅的沙发一角，翻着那本相册，企图将忐忑不安的感觉压回心底。

头顶上的灯光在虚弱地闪了两下后，熄灭了。四周归于黑暗。

台风来时的例行停电。

云层里传来轰隆隆的闷响。一道闪电劈下来，墙壁骤然被映得发白发亮。她捂住耳朵，不断地想着其他事来分散注意力。

——那些照片，是谁，在什么时候给他们拍的呢？

她凝视着扉页，小小的相纸上，标注的日期是五年前。双人华丽大赛的赛场下，人群中间，十七岁的少年少女，和他们的精灵。女孩子手里攥着一朵玫瑰，一派热闹的气氛中，两人脸上都挂着不同程度的红晕。

在密匝匝的雨声里，回忆悄然苏醒了。

遥想了起来，那是他送给她的第一朵玫瑰。

那之后，在颁奖典礼上，观众和朋友面前，他们接了吻。

他们之间的第一个亲吻，有点儿湿湿的，轻柔而温暖，他的嘴唇像棉花糖。她闭着眼，耳畔只有自己剧烈的心跳声，直到人们开始笑、鼓掌，吹口哨，她才回过神来，呆呆地望着他通红的脸。……害羞了吗？这样想着的时候，瞬朝观众席挥了挥手，旋风一般拉着她下了舞台……她却看到瞬满脸红晕也遮不住的笑意。

遥小声地笑起来，把相册翻到下页。

交往后的第一个夏天，和朋友们去了橘子群岛。

无名小镇上的夏日祭，浴衣、捞金鱼、苹果糖，照片上是祭典结束时盛大的烟火，和他们手牵着手的背影。

第三页、第四页、第五页……

时间一点点向前拉近，照片上的少年少女，面孔逐渐脱去稚气，变成了更熟悉的样子。

第一次一起旅行时的一组照片；在华丽盛会的决赛中捧起金杯的照片；成人式穿上振袖的照片；去拉鲁斯市拜访瞬的父母时的合照；开始同居的那一年，她捧着小豆年糕汤，大笑着对他说“从此以后就请多关照啦！”的照片……

是轻柔的可爱的香气，是令人怀念的芬芳。

每一张照片都是时光的碎片，是被她淡忘的回忆。

原来曾经发生过这么多事情，遥想，忽然觉得眼睛有点酸涩。她把相册放在膝上，仰起头望着窗口。风雨明明还在窗外肆虐，云层间时不时传来轰隆的雷鸣，她心里却出乎意料地平静下来。

他们的照片并不太多，又被用心整理过，一个小小的卡纸本正好能全部装下。最后一张，她猜也许是之前订婚仪式上的礼服照——毕竟最近发生的大事也只能是这一件了。她翻开这个本子的最后一页，却有点儿惊讶地愣住了。

那并不是什么礼服照片，也不是她曾想过的别的东西。

只是很普通的某天的早上，温暖的阳光照进卧室的时候，她的半张脸埋在枕头里熟睡着的样子。她的睡相说不上好看，褐色的长发蓬蓬乱乱的，怀里还抱着一只枕头，睡得一脸惬意，完全没有要醒的意思。

遥呆呆地注视着自己的睡颜。这是瞬在她睡着的时候偷拍的吗？她心里陡然升起一种微妙的羞耻感。这时她注意到，照片下有一行很简短的留言。是瞬的字。

“遥：生日快乐。”

年年都是如此——简短得甚至有点公式化的祝福，从来没有情侣间常有的甜腻腻的情话。她以前曾为此感到失落，但是这次却没有。

这本相册是他送给我的，遥想。她感到有什么东西在心里膨胀，把那些忧郁和寂寞驱散了。它把她的心房占据得满满的，直到溢出来。

——想见他。

想要见瞬。这种急切的，思念的感觉，第一次如此强烈地存在于遥心里。她以前都在想什么呢？总是单方面地试探，单方面地怀疑……却完全不知道去同瞬开诚布公地谈谈心中所想，也看不到他在以自己的方式关心着她。

她把相册合拢，抱着双膝坐在地上。

窗外的雨声渐渐小了。风暴不知在什么时候已经平息下来——云层里甚至开始漏出微弱的光线。

台风过去了吗？

遥站起来，想推开窗子看看情况。通讯器却在这时“滴滴滴”地响了起来。语音通话请求——屏幕上的备注是瞬。

她按下了接听键。

“……遥？还好吗？”

那边沉默了一小会儿，才问。他们一星期没联络了。瞬的声音有点沙哑，似乎很疲惫的样子。遥不知所措地握紧通讯器，好一会儿才挤出两个字来：“……还好……”

明明有很多话想说。没说一声就回老家了，她想向他道歉，想问他是不是又在熬夜，但是又不知从何说起。话筒那边传来一声叹息。“还在生气吗？”

“没有……”遥有点结结巴巴地解释，“只是……那个，礼物，我收到了哦。谢谢你。”

瞬轻声笑了起来。“喜欢吗？”他问。

喜欢是喜欢……可是，“为什么最后一张是那个……没睡醒的脸？很羞耻吧……”

“那明明是我收藏里最端庄的一张了。”

“你……到底偷拍了多少我的照片……”

她嘀咕着，揉了揉酸涩发胀的双眼，忽然有什么东西“啪”地滴落下来，在裙摆上晕开一片水迹。

为什么要哭呢？遥有点儿迷惘地咬紧下唇。

“抱歉，之前我……一直在自顾自的说，没有考虑过你的心情，我大概是太紧张了吧，所以没法好好表达……遥？”

她紧紧捂着通讯器，指缝间传来轻微的震颤——是瞬担心地在追问她怎么了。因为生日礼物这种事情哭出来了，一定会被嘲笑的……

“什么也没有！就是刚刚的台风太可怕了而已……！”

瞬很无奈地叹了口气。

“……开门。”

“诶？”

“开门啦。我就在你家门外。想让我一会儿接着被雨淋吗？”

遥放下通讯器，冲出卧室——她打开门，想见的人出现在那儿，就像梦一样。不过瞬降临的方式毫无美感，虽然有水系精灵，但依然免不了被台风天的暴雨淋成只落汤鸡。

“你……”怎么在这里？

“胜君告诉我的，说你回来了。下午在道馆和美津子夫人谈过了，本来想直接过来，结果碰上了台风……”

她看着瞬强装若无其事，实则一脸自我嫌弃的表情，忍不住笑了出来。她把他拉进客厅，拿浴巾帮他擦干头发上的水珠。擦着擦着，她微微踮起脚尖，却被圈进那个冰凉的怀抱里。

“到底怎么了？”他的语气很柔和。

“……放开啦，好冷。”

“那就告诉我。”

“都说了，只是台风太可怕了……”

“还有呢？”

“……感觉自己很傻，什么都干不好，之类的。”

“不错，毕竟人贵有自知之明。”

“彼此彼此，你这傲娇。”

“迟钝。”

“落汤鸡先生。”

“不华丽小姐。”

又回到了平时的相处模式。她望着瞬，“哧哧”地笑出声，把脸埋在他的肩上。很湿，很冷，但仍有熟悉的，属于瞬的气息。她悄悄地嗅着那股气味，心情渐渐平静下来。一时间，两个人都没有说话。

“那个，瞬。”

“嗯？”

“我好像真的做不来啊，像妈妈那样，我连味增汤都烧不好呢。”

“那种事情早就知道了。”

“……我也搞不清楚，瞬到底喜欢我哪里……小胜一直说我迟钝，傻，笨手笨脚的……你究竟想要什么样的我呢？”

“遥，”他回答，“做你自己就好。”

“每个人都是独一无二的。我喜欢你，是因为你让我动心。这样的遥，即使缺点很多，也非常可爱。”

“婚姻不是目的，只是一种誓约。所以，只要接受它就好。”

剩下的事情就交给时间吧，瞬开玩笑般地说。她只是安静地听着，觉得眼眶发热，却悄悄地伸出双臂去环住他的后背。他们拥抱着，在一片黑暗中，在密匝匝的雨声里，在重新变得黯淡的天空下。

“对不起……”

“嗯。”

“我们和好吧？”她抬起头，“以后都不要再吵架了。”

“……笨蛋。”

在一片黑暗之中，遥听到这样的回应，可那只温柔抚摸着她头顶的手已经泄露了他的心意。

【END.】


	13. 【PM同人/瞬遥】幸福的秘密

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 瞬遥的女儿月子的恋爱故事。  
> 日系风格。平淡而微涩的感觉。  
> 《时光的香气》番外篇。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 人物介绍：  
> 月子【げつこ】，瞬和遥的女儿。二十四岁。在本文里是以继承舅舅小胜的道馆为目标修行的训练家。  
> 大崎【おおさき】，月子的男友，二十一岁。曾经作为训练家修行过，现在是饲育屋主人。

泡完澡出来以后，我换上轻薄的短袖短裤，一边用毛巾擦着湿湿的头发，一边打开冰箱，把消暑的东西一样样从里面拿出来：冰过的两听啤酒、煮毛豆、三角形奶酪。右手摇摇晃晃地拿着托盘，我走到客厅，把它们放在电视前的茶几上。

“哦——谢谢啦。”

舅舅吃着剩下的炸香肠，说话含含糊糊的。电视里正播放着娱乐新闻。主持人用夸张的语调叙述着某有名协调家（男性）的“艳遇”绯闻——瞄了一眼，还好我爸这次没再遭殃。

陷进柔软的沙发里，我把一罐啤酒捞过来，砰地一下拉开易拉环，咕嘟咕嘟地喝了几大口。冰凉的酒液滑过喉咙，我满意地叹了口气，感觉整个人都从燥热烦闷的暑气里解脱了出来。

白天那种闷闷的热意，到晚上仍存余韵。电风扇慢悠悠地转着，呼吸的时候，鼻腔里充斥着温温的蚊香味。

“所以说还是不喜欢夏天啊……”

我发着牢骚。

“为什么？有季节感的季节多好啊。”

“热啊，讨厌的虫子变多了……而且，还没去看过海。”

什么奇怪的理由啊，舅舅笑着，也拿起一罐啤酒喝起来。在无聊的娱乐新闻的间隙，我们就这么咕嘟咕嘟地喝着啤酒。

“小时候爸妈都很忙啦，拉鲁斯市又在内陆。旅行的时候不知道为什么也没见过夏天的大海。长大了就更没机会看了……”

“哦——不和大崎君一块儿去度个假什么的？”

“……他那家伙，只要饲育屋还有精灵要养，是绝对不肯出远门的啦。”

我拿起一块奶酪吃着，微咸的奶味在嘴里化开了。明明和上次买的是一个牌子，却觉得入口时苦苦的，没有以前的香味了。

“都交往多长时间了，还要抱怨这个吗？”

“不是啦——。才没有抱怨。毕竟是工作，什么的。”

才不是抱怨，只是有点失望而已。

我想。

开始和大崎交往是四年前的事。因为一场意外，初始精灵受了伤，没法长时间待在精灵球或者盒子里，只能在自然环境下慢慢休养。那个时候，我找到了橙华市郊外一家新开的饲育屋。主人家是个性格温柔的年轻男孩，因为初始精灵的关系，我和大崎渐渐成了朋友，后来又变成了恋人。

其实很意外自己竟然会喜欢他那样的类型。印象里温柔的男生大多很脆弱，但大崎出人意料地坚忍。他好像天生就能和精灵们成为朋友，是非常善解人意的人。唯一的缺点——大概就是责任心太强了吧。

其实根本也说不上缺点……

我想。

如果不站在恋人的立场上，那样的人其实是相当值得尊敬的吧。

彼此都不是小孩子，也已经过了可以撒娇的年纪，“工作和我哪个重要？”这种无理取闹的话，早就说不出口了。不仅如此，我比大崎大三岁——虽然现在的社会，女的比男的年长也并非稀奇之事，但无论是对话时，还是平常相处，感觉两人之间总横亘着一种微妙的生疏感。

年龄差带来的，刻意的小心翼翼和……疲惫。

“说到底，交往还是一件那么累人的事情啊。”

舅舅的目光透过镜片落在我身上。他意味深长地说：

“谈恋爱本来就是在相互折磨嘛。”

“太可怕啦。”我咯咯直笑，“那不恋爱是不是会舒服点儿？”

“也不见得吧？人类就是喜欢折磨彼此的嘛。人心是那么复杂，月子，不相互试探和触碰的话是会寂寞的。”

“那舅舅呢？不会寂寞吗？”

“人和人之间也是不一样的嘛。”

沙奈朵小姐飘过来，把空碟子移到了流理台上。舅舅温柔地拍了拍她的肩，我靠过去，贴着沙奈朵小姐柔软的，凉凉的手臂。从小到大，我一直喜欢这么做。

如果能像舅舅一样生活就好了，我想。精灵的心大概总是比人简单的吧？能直白地表达一切情绪，即使没有语言交流，也不会产生误解。也许就不会发生这么多令人沮丧的事情……

“别闹别扭，都多大的姑娘了。要是月子也嫁不出去的话，老姐会揍我的。”

喝完最后一口啤酒的时候，舅舅夸张地叹了口气。都四十岁的大叔了还怕姐姐，我嘀咕着，结果挨了一头爆栗。他把空罐子捏扁，扔进垃圾桶，然后站了起来。

“晚安。好好和大崎君相处哦。”

“……晚安。”

我沉默了一会儿，才含含糊糊地回应道。

傍晚六时的橙华森林，太阳刚刚落下山头，现在是一天中最凉爽的时段。听到远远传来“久等了——”的声音，我抬起头，大崎背着一个大背包，气喘吁吁地跑了过来。

“抱歉……月子小姐，又让你等了。”

“没关系，反正我也来得早。”

这么下意识地接过话时，我瞄了一眼他的背包。鼓鼓囊囊的。今天也是去采树果了吧。大崎在森林里有一片树果林，现在正是蓝橘和文柚收获的季节。

“去饲育屋里吃晚饭吧？——我做了便当。”

看到我手里的袋子，大崎露出高兴的表情：

“月子小姐做的便当一直都很好吃呢。”

一路上无话。我们俩一前一后地走在森林周边的小径上，直到看见饲育屋的木门。仲夏时分的太阳落得很晚，仍有明亮的光线沿着层层树叶间的缝隙落下来，在地上形成散碎的光斑。饲育屋门前的大月桂树下放着桌椅，正电拍拍和负电拍拍们正在那儿跳上跳下地嬉戏。

夏天傍晚在花园里吃饭是我们的习惯。被寄养着的温驯精灵们会在这个时候觅食、抚育幼崽。其实与大崎和精灵们一起生活，常常会使我感到生活中自然流淌着的甘美，谁说这种甘美的感觉称不上是幸福呢？我大概正是沉浸在幸福中而不自知的人吧。

两层的便当盒。今天的菜色是奶油炖菜和鲑鱼子饭团。蚬味增汤在保温壶里腾腾地冒着热气。我们有一句没一句地聊着天，听大崎讲最近制作成功的新口味能量方块……脑海里忽然浮现出那个念头——大海——虽然只是一闪而过。

“想去看海啦。”

我冒出没头没尾的一句。和谁，何时，都省略了。正在给咩利羊喂牧草的大崎偏过头，有点儿惊讶地问：

“月子小姐没见过海吗？”

“也不是……就是没有在合适的时间去。”我仰头望着月桂树深绿色的树冠，“夏天看海什么的，很有‘季节感’吧？”

大崎“哧哧”地笑着，问：

“你不会游泳吧？一个劲儿在沙滩上流汗，多没意思啊。”

“那就晚上去。总之就是想去。没有理由。”

虽然只是漫不经心地说说罢了，但大崎很认真地沉思着，他的表情又变成了我熟悉的，带了点儿困扰的微笑。“只是随口说说而已”，刚想这么缓解气氛，他却忽然抬起头来。

“虽然现在不行，等月底小田卷博士来把饲育的蛋取走，月子小姐就和我一起去海岛吧？”

“……可以吗？你的工作……”

“会有办法的。而且……好像约会一样呢，能和月子小姐一起。”

他神色温柔地说。

临近月底时，橙华道馆也要关闭一段时间。舅舅要去水静市办事，无意留下看馆的我，还是和往常一样回了拉鲁斯市的老家。

要准备去海边的行李。泳衣是好久以前的，也许小了吧。该不该买新的呢？防晒油好像也要重新买了，上次使用这类东西，已经是很久以前的记忆了。

大崎答应了一起去海边——尽管仍有点不安，但还是雀跃的心情更多些。我止不住地开始期待出发去海岛的那天。就算是早去晚归，和他一起悠闲地度过一整天，也是很难得的……

这种飘飘然的心情，一直持续到某天下午他联络我的时候。

“对不起，”大崎的声音满怀歉疚，“博士的蛋出了点问题。研究所那边也很着急，找出问题之前，恐怕都没法离开饲育屋了。”

“没关系。”

我下意识地这么说。

“蛋的事情更重要吧？毕竟是生命啊。”

“……月子小姐的事……”

“反正夏天都快要过去了。下次再去也行嘛。好好工作啊。”

通话断掉了。我眨眨眼睛，看着面前的旅行背包。早知道就不这么快买好泳衣了，只是这么想着。脑子里空空的，也许我该生气的吧？然而这样的事情也不是第一次了。饲育师真辛苦啊、应该不会很难过吧，什么的，只有这样的想法。

我走出小卧室，穿过客厅，轻手轻脚地走进储藏室。六叠榻榻米大的小房间里，妈妈被几个大箱子围着，好像正在做扫除。她用手帕包住头发，在一堆年代久远的旧物里寻找着什么东西。

“月子，点心在厨房里哦。”

“羊羹吧？吃过啦。”

我走到她身边，坐了下来，有点茫然地望着这堆旧东西。有用旧的旅行背包、缎带盒子、红头巾。大概是很久没整理过了，箱盖上都积了一层厚厚的灰。

“在干嘛？”

“都是旧东西啊。”妈妈用手托着下巴，沉思着。她时不时从那里面拣出一两样儿来看看，又放回原处。“有样重要的东西被收进去了，也不知道现在在哪儿。好长时间啦……”

“哈？不会是老爸的私房钱存折吧？”

“我又不管钱……倒是你，明天要去海岛吧？记得提前预定旅店啊。”

“……不去了。”

“为什么？”

一个人去没什么意思嘛，轻描淡写地这么说着，我使劲儿吸了吸鼻子。眼前的景物逐渐看不清楚了，脸上忽然有点湿湿的，有什么掉在衣服上，妈妈睁大了眼睛望着我。我哭了吗？才反应过来的我，心里升腾起一种强烈的羞耻感，连忙把脸埋进臂弯里。

“好啦。”

妈妈把我搂进怀里。她身上有种甜甜的，令人怀念的香味，这种味道多少让我找回了小时候的感觉。真丢脸呀，这么想着，眼泪却掉得更厉害了。

“怎么啦？月子。”她问。

我说不出话来。

感到很迷茫，和大崎。既不是忿怒，也不是怨恨，只剩下一种追赶着日渐拉长的距离的，无力感。是从什么时候开始，变得连约会的时间都没有了？说不出任性的话的我，只是希望偶尔，哪怕只有一天，可以被排在大崎心里的第一位……一开始这么想，就会深陷进自我厌恶的泥潭之中。

虽然好好地说了还有下一次，但是我们之间到底还剩下多少个下一次？谁能回答我呢？

“……谈恋爱就是互相折磨，什么的。这句话真对啊。”

那天下午，我像个小女孩一样哭着，把大崎的事，我的事，断断续续地讲了出来。妈妈一反常态，没有气愤也没有调侃，只是静静听着。在诉说的间隙，我无意间与她视线相对，她的眼角已经生出细纹，可那双蓝色的眼睛，仍旧是那么清澈，平和地凝视着我。

“月子好像瞬啊。”她感叹道。“长相啦，性格啊什么的……以前我还不相信呢。结果啊，果然还是像瞬一样爱逞强。”

什么和什么呀，我说。妈妈没有接话，反而在身边的箱子里翻了半天，最后从底层拿出一沓厚厚的牛皮纸本子。

“原来我还想是不是丢了。原来在这儿。”

妈妈笑逐颜开地说。那就是她说的“重要的东西”吗？我心里泛起一丝小小的不快，但还是抵不过对那些本子的好奇心，凑过去看她翻开落了灰的扉页。结果却出乎意料。

——那不是普通的本子，是相册。

年轻时的妈妈和爸爸的，相册。

说起来，照相似乎是我家的传统。我记事以后，总会有对闪光灯的记忆，不过照出来的照片，还一张也没有看过。

“第一本是结婚之前瞬送我的礼物。”妈妈回忆着，“那时候才知道他还会洗相片呢……后来我们大概每年都会贴照片。月子小的时候也照过很多。长大以后就少了，不过还是有的——最近的一次大概是大半年前吧？”

那些又厚又硬的牛皮纸页上，每张正反面都贴了照片，用马克笔记录着时间，地点，发生了什么事。有年轻时的爸爸妈妈站在舞台上的照片；也有被装饰得闪闪发亮，用油漆彩笔大大地写着“祝贺结婚！”的婚纱照。再之后是我的照片。每张都有妈妈的身影，出生、新年、七五三、女孩节；甚至爸爸也有出镜，面对镜头，一丝不苟地坐着，样子有点滑稽。

我沉默地翻看着每一本相册。它们与我印象中并不相同，或者说，从没有过这样的感觉。原来发生过这么多事，如果没有看到照片，是不是有一天就会完全忘记它们呢？连我自己都惊奇于此。

“虽然瞬不经常在家，但是很关心妈妈和月子。”她笑着说，“这些照片都是他亲手照的哦。刚知道月子有男朋友的时候，还失落了好久——整天绷着个脸，当爸爸的就是爱瞎操心。”

“……总觉得和平常的爸爸不一样啊。”

很难想象那个高傲又极端挑剔的男人，还有这么温情的一面。

妈妈摸了摸我的头发。她的手指很温暖，带着羊羹的甜香味。她眯起眼睛，神色有点儿怀念地说：

“很早以前，和月子一样大的时候，好像我也有过这样的烦恼。”

“诶？”

“是呀，很多很多，因为修行辛苦没有约会时间啦，总是和瞬意见不合，之类的。还吵过很多次来着。”

“后来明白了一个道理……”她慢慢把那些相册按顺序整理好，放到架子上，“如果什么东西是缺少的，就一定要学会珍惜。如果因为没有更多的时间而难过，不如现在开始就好好度过现有的。”

“学会珍惜，懂得适当地索取……就是恋人的相处之道嘛。”

我捡起落在地上的一张照片。那上面一家三口正开心地笑着。

“……就像这样？”

“嗯，就像这样。”

全家一块儿去一趟海岛吧？晚饭时妈妈忽然提议说。

夏季的华丽盛典几天前刚刚结束——在大家都有闲暇的时候，我们预定了海岛三天两夜的旅行。这是成年后第一次和父母出来进行家庭旅行，在独身状态下，是最后一次也说不定。

人生中第一次，见到了夏季的海。

蓝天、白云、烈日、大海。沙滩上有挖贝壳的孩子和钓鱼人。闪闪发光的浅海上，小海鸥排成长列在滑翔。

也许就像舅舅说的那样，夏天并不是那么糟糕的季节。

这次的照片是用数码相机拍的。导出了几张到手机里，给大崎发了邮件。“海岛真美啊”，这么写了，他却一直没有回复。

在第二天的黄昏，刚刚走出海水浴场，正打算踩着沙滩回到旅店的我，却惊讶地看到大崎出现在这里。

“给月子小姐添麻烦了，对不起……不过，能赶上真是太好了。”

“诶？”

“饲育屋那边，博士说可以自己解决了。”大崎抓了抓头发，我看到他眼睛底下淡淡的黑影。“这件事不想发邮件说。我看时间应该还够，所以……”

“生日快乐哦，月子小姐。”

我眨了眨眼睛。生日——想起来了。今天的确是我的生日。和大崎交往以后，因为种种原因，还没有好好庆祝过彼此的生日——两个人面对面，从容地说着“生日快乐”之类的祝福，好像还是第一次。

“这个，是礼物。”

大崎从背包里小心地拿出来的——是圆柱形的玻璃培育皿。

“……这是……”

“小田卷博士的谢礼。月子小姐一直希望有一只幸运蛋吧。”

我接过那只培育皿——玻璃外罩上还带有大崎的温度。那一缕余温染上我的指尖，它是那么微细，却让我觉得一直被触到心底。心脏在胸腔里砰砰直跳，欢快地高鸣着，一时间我竟听不到其他声音。

“谢谢……”

在很长时间里，大崎只是默默地注视着我，带着疲倦之色和心满意足的笑容。有朦胧的情愫漫过心底，我凑近他，刚想做点儿什么，侧面忽然传来按快门的声音。

我们俩差点儿跳起来。妈妈穿着长袖防晒衣，站在太阳伞底下，正笑嘻嘻地挥动着照相机。爸爸的眼睛丝毫没离开报纸，直到被妈妈拍了一下，才朝大崎的方向点了点头，一脸心不甘情不愿的样子。

……嘛，更年期的大叔都是这样吧。

“遥阿姨很热情呢……”大崎苦笑了一下，“感觉和电话里差异好大……呃。”

“哈？电话？”

“啊，那个……出发之前是有联系过啦……”

“……妈妈说了什么？”

大崎小小地叹了口气，全都招了。“要我好好陪陪月子小姐……之类的。不过就算不说，我也一定会来的。”

我愣了一会儿，偏过头去，藏起嘴角的笑意。看了看还站在一边，满脸局促之色的大崎，我伸手把他拉了过来。

“一起照一张吧？”

“诶？”

“既然在一起的时间很少，就要珍惜每分每秒。”我说，“所以把一起经历的事都留存下来吧？就当做我们的宝贝。”

在黄昏时，在海风的香气里，回荡着海鸥鸣叫的地方，是夏日环绕岛屿的海。手牵手的两个人，按下快门的那一刻。

决定放在相册扉页的，第一张照片。

是幸福的秘密。

【END.】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FREETALK：  
> 在这个充满了哲学气息的本子里放一篇少女小说，其实是很不好意思的……  
> 当初写得如何痛苦，怎样和别人沟通才找到的动力，这些都不是读者需了解的范畴。无论苦与乐，这些都是作者独有的回忆。  
> 我想说的是什么呢？是我透过瞬遥所理解的东西。关于爱情、婚姻和家庭的问题，关于幸福的疑问，我只是把我的答案用这样一个篇幅写出来罢了。希望我的答案，能够被你喜欢。
> 
> 岚初 于2016年8月


End file.
